Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: New Adventure
by Mugiwara21
Summary: WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST DEFEATED ENEMIES ARE DEFEATED AGAIN, DO NOT READ THIS! New enemies appear, New powers have been obtained, and new bonds have surfaced. Now The Straw Hats, Shinigami, Fairy Tail, Konoha Shinobi, and Vongola Famiglia are to defeat the girl who have summoned them in order to go back to their own world. THE SEQUEL IS NOW OUT! AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl!

**Alright the first chapter to the new story, Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: New Adventure is on. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl!

Somewhere in the New World...

The Straw Hat Crew were sailing in a peaceful sea on the Sunny.

"Nami, how's the weather?" Chopper asked their navigator. He wore a white and yellow vertical-striped tank top and a orange pair of shorts. He also has a blue cap that has ring of dots around the circle, with buckles hanging from it.

"It's fine. There's nothing to worry about." Nami said to the reindeer. She has a green and white bikini halter top and a tight low-rider jeans with orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Her hair is also long.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Chopper said. "Since we entered the New World, the weather's been crazy."

"Yeah."

"Nami-Swan~!" Sanji said. "I made a chacolate milkshake for you." He wore a black and yellow 3-piece suit. His hair covered his right eye and has a goatee.

"Thanks, Sanji." Nami said.

"Hey has anyone seen where Luffy is?" Usopp said. He wore a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, and a pair of boots and also has a white suncap.

"No I haven't." Chopper said.

"Now that you mention it, I was wondering why it was so quiet." Sanji said.

"Zoro!" Nami said. "Do you know where Luffy is?" Zoro jumped down from the crow's nest.

"No, Haven't seen him all day." He wore a long, open dark-green coat, closed on his waist by a red sash, where his swords are tucked, and his black bandanna is seen tied around the left sleeve. He also has a scar running down his left eye.

"I haven't seen him at all either." Robin said as she was exiting the library. She wore a long pink sari-like skirt with a partially-zipped purple leather vest with a V-neck line with a white flower printed on her left side near her shoulders. She also wears sunglasses which she hangs on her forehead.

"Hey Nami, when do we reach the next island." Franky said walking up to her. His shoulders, torso, and arms are big and studded hands that look almost robotic. He wore a red coconut tree-motived Hawaiian shirt and red speedos.

"Soon." Nami said to him looking at her log pose.

"Yohohoho! Hello everyone!" Brook said. He wore red pants with flower patterns. He also has heart-shaped sunglasses, a yellow feather boa, a top hat with a giant crown on the brim and orange red trousers with a floral design.

"Hey Brook, have you seen Luffy?" Usopp asks.

"No." Brook says. Just then Luffy exited the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" Luffy said as he went to his crew. He wore an open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons with a yellow sash tied around his waist. He also has an X shaped scar on his chest.

"Luffy, we've been looking for you." Usopp said.

"Where you been?" Chopper asked.

"Oh, I was-" Before Luffy could say anything a bright pink light appeared.

"What the." Zoro said. After it died down a girl with pink hair appeared. She wore a pink top and blue shorts.

"Who are you?" Zoro said ready to unsheath his swords. The girl put her hands together and said something the Crew couldn't understand.

"Hey, who are you and what are you doing on my ship?!" Luffy said. Then the girl put her hand out to the group and a pink light showed. After it disappeared, the crew and the ship disappeared as well as the girl.

* * *

Somewhere in Karakura...

A hollow is seen disappearing.

"Man, that's the 17th hollow today." Ichigo said. He wore his standard shinigami attire but has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, are around his neck as collars.

"We need to find out where these hollows are coming from." Uryu said. He wore a white Quincy clothes with blue stripes representing the Quincy cross and a mantle. His hairstyle changed to have his bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face and the rest hanging behind his left ear.

"Well it could be something attracting them." Sado said. He wears a dark, long-sleeved shirt with a rose emblazoned on the left sleeve. Just then Rukia, Renji, and Orihime appeared.

"There's hollows all over this place." Renji said. He wore his shinigami attire and has a maroon colored bandanna on his forehead. He also has long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms.

"We need to find out what's bringing them here." Rukia said. She wore her shinigami attire and her hair is cropped into a bob that hangs about her face.

"We should look around more." Orihime said. Orihime's hair is fuller and wavier and she wore an orange shirt with white pants.

"Orihime's right we should split up." Ichigo said. Before anyone could leave a girl walked up to the group and put her hands together saying a chant.

"Hey, who are you?" Renji said. The girl just put her hands forward and a light shined on everyone and they all were gone.

* * *

Somewhere in Magnolia...

"That food was good." Natsu said rubbing his stomach. He wore a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed. He has the same lower clothing and now wears his wristband on his right wrist.

"That's true." Lucy said agreeing with Natsu. She wore a white shirt with black skirt.

"I would've enjoyed it if you didn't hog all the food, Hot head!" Gray yelled at Natsu. He wore a white coat and blue pants.

"What you say, stripping perv?!" Natsu said.

"Natsu, Gray friends shouldn't fight." Erza said. She wore an armor.

"Yeah idiots." Gajeel said. He wore a closed sleeveless shirt with his lower clothing similar to Natsu's. He has a scarf around his neck and green long feathers on his right shoulder.

"Gajeel be nice." Wendy said. She wore a bare-back dress and sandals with wing designs.

"Give it up Wendy." Carla said. "Boys are just too stupid."

"What did you say?!" Lily said.

"Calm down guys." Happy said. As everyone was arguing the pink-haired girl appeared before everyone.

"Oh hi there." Lucy said. The girl put her hands together and said something.

"What's she doing?" Natsu said, raising an eyebrow. She put her hands forward and the pink light appeared.

"What are you-" Gray was about to finish until they disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha...

Eight people were jumping from tree to tree.

"Naruto, slow down." A pink-haired girl said. She wore a red top and a short pink apron skirt. She also has black gloves, black boots, black shorts, pink elbow protectors, and a forehead protector with a red cloth on her head.

"But he's so close. We can't lose him again." A yellow-haired boy said. He wore an orange jacket with black color around his neck, shoulders, down the front and sleeves. orange pants and black sandals. He also had a forehead protector with a black cloth tied on his forehead.

"Naruto's right, Sakura. We might not have this chance again." a black-haired boy said. He wears a short black jacket with red straps with a high-collared midriff shirt underneath. Black pants, black sandals, and black gloves with the thumb and index finger exposed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sai." Sakura said. "Neji, Hinata, can you see where he is?"

"H-he's close." A blue-haired girl said. She wears a loose fitting, long-sleeved, lavender and cream zip-up jacket with lavender cuffs also a navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. She has a forehead protector with a black cloth around her neck.

"She's right." A dark brown-haired boy said. He wore a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black sandals. He also has a forehead protector with a black cloth on his forehead and a backpack.

"Yeah, I can smell him." A brown-haired boy said. He wore a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals. He also wore a forehead protectore with black cloth on his forehead. He was riding on a huge white dog which barked.

"He is near. How do I know? Because my insects senses chakra." A brown-haired boy said. He wore a jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face and a satchel on his back. He also had dark sunglasses and a forehead protector on his forehead.

"Good." Naruto said. The group reached a large area where a man was standing in. "We found you, Sasuke."

"So you're here." A black-haired boy said. He wore a sleeveless dark grey shirt with an Uchiha crest on his back. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, which had a sword in. There are also bandages on his wrists and black sandals.

"Sasuke like I said, I'm going to help you escape from vengeance." Naruto said.

"Are you still going on about that?" Sasuke said, ready to pull his sword. Then a girl walked in the middle of the people.

"Who are you?" Naruto said. The girl just put her hands together and did a chant.

"Hey, get out of here." Neji said. The girl put her hands out and everyone was bathed in a pink light. Soon, everyone was gone.

* * *

Somewhere in Namimori...

"School is as bad as ever." A brown-haired boy said. He wore a white shirt with a white jacket on top which had black color around the shoulders. Black pants and black shoes.

"I got beaten up as always." A red-haired boy said. He wore a black shirt with a black jacket unzipped. Black pants and black shoes.

"I'm just glad schools over." Tsuna said.

"Me too." Enma said.

"Tenth!" said a silver-haired boy. He wore a red jacket and black pants with black sandals.

"Hey Gokudera." Tsuna said. "What are you doing here?"

"We got bored so we decided to find you." A black-haired boy said behind Gokudera. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with black pants and black shoes. He was also carrying his sword.

"Yamamoto! Why do you have your sword with you?!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah you Baseball-freak! You could blow our Vongola cover!" Gokudera said.

Yamamoto laughed. "You never know when something might happen."

"Sawada!" Ryohei said. He wore a red jacket and grey pants with white shoes.

"Ryohei?" Tsuna said.

"You should join the boxing club to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

"B-but." Tsuna said trying to refuse.

"Oi, Turf-top! The Tenth doesn't want to join your boxing club." Gokudera said.

"Of course he does, Octopus-head!" Ryohei said.

"Ha ha ha, Tsuna I want some candy." A kid said. He wore a white with black spots clothing and had two golden horns in his afro.

"Lambo, what are you doing here?" Tsuna said.

"I want candy." Lambo said.

"Hey No Good-Tsuna." Said a kid. He wore an orange shirt covered with a suit, black pants and black shoes and a black hat.

"Reborn?!" Tsuna said.

"Oh it's you Baby." Said a black-haired boy he wore a long-sleeved button shirt tucked in black pants with a black coat on his shoulders and black shoes.

"H-Hibari?! Why are you here?" Tsuna said.

"Hello there, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Said a blue-haired man. He wore a grey shirt with green cloud patterns and a green coat with long sleeves. Green pants and black shoes with black gloves. He also carried a three-pointed spear.

"Mukuro?!" Tsuna said. "Why is everyone here?!" Then the girl walked in front of everyone. "Oh no now that girl's gonna be scared of us." The girl put her hands together.

"What's she doing?" Yamamoto said. The girl put her hands together brining a pink light and the 10th generation Vongola were gone.

* * *

**Next Time: The Forest Island!**

**That's it. Here's the new chapter. Please Review and tell me how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Forest Island!

**Alright the second chapter is here. Also you guys should read my friend's fanfic Bleach: Unlimited Adventure by rico94. It's not bad. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Forest Island!

The Sunny is seen on the sea next to an island.

"Where are we?" Sanji said. Nami looks at the island.

"I don't know. I've never heard of this island and the needles doesn't seem to be working." Nami said as she looks at her log pose and saw the three needles spinning like crazy.

"Who cares?! I smell an adventure!" Luffy said as he jumps off the Sunny and goes onto the island.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami called out to him.

"Forget it Nami." Zoro said. "You know when he's this excited, nothing's gonna stop him." Zoro then jumps off the ship.

"I guess." Nami said as she got the ropes and started climbing down.

"I wonder what's going to be in the island." Chopper said as he climbed down.

"Maybe there's going to be monsters." Robin said following Chopper.

"What! Really?!" Chopper said.

"I have a "I can't go to a forest island disease"." Usopp said.

"I thought you changed over the last two years, Usopp." Sanji said as he jumped down.

"Of course I have." Usopp said, climbing down.

"Yohohoho! I hope there's a town." Brook said climbing down.

"We need to super refuel." Franky said jumping down.

"Anyway let's go." Nami said walking towards the forest.

"Yes, Nami-swan~" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, doesn't this island look familiar to you guys?" Usopp said.

"Not really." Zoro said.

* * *

With Ichigo's group...

"Where the hell are we?" Ichigo said as he kept walking.

"I don't know but I think that girl from earlier had something to do with this." Uryu said.

"If we find her I say we make her talk and tell us where we are." Renji said.

"Hey I think I see some people." Orihime said. The group walked forward and were in a large area where they see 8 people and a huge dog.

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo said. The Konoha Shinobi's jumped when they heard him.

"We're Konoha Shinobi's, who are you?" Neji said.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and these people are Renji, Orihime, Sado, Rukia, and Uryu." Ichigo said. "We just want to know where we are."

"That's what we want to know." Naruto said. "This girl showed up and a pink light appeared and then we found ourselves here."

"That's what happened to us." Rukia said.

"Really?" Sai said.

"Why don't we go together and keep looking to see where we are and where's that girl." Uryu said.

"Sure." Naruto said. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and these are Sakura, Sai, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, and Shino. And over there is Sasuke." Sasuke was in a distance glaring at them. Then Akamaru barked at Naruto. "Oh right and this is Akamaru."

"Well, let's go." Ichigo said as he started walking. The others followed. Sasuke decided to go along wanting to find out more.

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Yamamoto said.

"Who was that?" Ryohei said.

"Reborn! Is this part of your training for me?!" Tsuna asked.

"Of course not!" Reborn said. "But I do want to know what's going on."

"Ugh why can't I have a normal day as a kid." Tsuna said scratching his head.

"Who are you guys?" A voice said. Everyone looked to see a pink-haired guy with 5 other people and 3 cats.

"U-um..." Tsuna said trying to find out how to tell them that a girl suddenly brought them here.

"Oi kid I asked you a question." Natsu said.

"Bastard! How dare you talk to the Tenth like that!" Gokudera said already having his dynamites in his hand.

"You want to fight?" Natsu said.

"G-Gokudera! Stop it's okay!" Tsuna said. "Look we don't know where we are. We just got blasted here by this pink light."

"Pink light? Was there a girl?" Lucy said.

"That's correct." Mukuro said.

"That's what happened to us." Gray said.

"So that girl had something to do with this." Erza said. "Why don't we look around more together."

"That's sounds like a good idea." Yamamoto said.

"Don't make decisions on your own, Baseball-freak!" Gokudera said.

"Anyway I'm Erza, and these are Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Wendy, and Lucy." Erza said.

"And I'm Happy." Happy said flying.

"What the?!" Tsuna said as he fell to the ground scared.

"Cool are you a U.M.A?!" Gokudera said.

"What's that?" Carla asked.

"Unidentified Mysterious Animal." Gokudera said.

"We're Exceeds."

"Anyway, what are your names?" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. But Tsuna for short and these are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro, Enma and... Lambo!" Tsuna said as he saw Lambo unconscious. "What happened?!"

"He was annoying." Reborn said carrying a mallet.

"Reborn!"

"Well we should keep moving." Lucy said. The others nodded and started walking while Tsuna carries Lambo.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys, this place looks familiar." Usopp said.

"Will you shut up, Usopp." Sanji said.

"Adventure Adventure!" Luffy kept saying repeatedly. Luffy then stopped.

"What's wrong Luffy?" Nami said. Luffy closed his eyes.

"There's 14 people forward." He said. Luffy then ran.

"Wait! Luffy!" Nami called. The others followed. When they reached everyone was smiling.

"Ichigo!" Luffy said. Hey then walked up to Ichigo.

"Luffy!" Ichigo said.

"It's good to see you again." Luffy said smiling.

"You too. And you haven't changed at all." Ichigo said.

"What are you talking about? I've gotten way stronger since the past two years." Luffy said.

"Two years? It's only been 17 months." Ichigo said.

"Perhaps our world are different in time." Robin said.

"It's so good to see you Orihime." Nami said hugging her.

"You too Nami." Orihime said.

"Wait if you guys are here then." Ichigo said.

"Guys!" A voice said. Ichigo and Luffy turn their heads and smiled.

* * *

**Next Time: Reunion!**

**That's it. Please Review and wait for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion!

**Wow I'm updating fast aren't I? Anyway here's chapter 3 Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion!

"Natsu!" Luffy and Ichigo said. Natsu then ran towards them.

"I can't believe it's you guys!" Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Luffy said.

"Nami, Orihime!" Lucy said as she hugged them.

"You've gotten prettier." Nami said.

"You guys too." Lucy said.

"Sanji long time no see." Gray said.

"Where's your clothes you pervert?!" Sanji said.

"OH CRAP!" Gray said as he started looking for them.

"You've changed, Roronoa." Erza said.

"You too." Zoro said. "I hope you gotten stronger."

"I should say the same for you."

"Anyway who are those guys?" Luffy said looking at the Vongola and Konoha Shinobi.

"Don't know? They got blasted by the pink light like us." Natsu said.

"Wait you guys don't mean that the same thing is happening again?" Rukia said.

"Probably." Zoro said.

"Anyway you guys seem to know each other." Naruto said.

"Yes and I think we know what's going on." Erza said.

"Can you explain it to us?" Sai said.

"Yes but let's start by saying we are each from a different world." Erza said.

"Different world?!" Tsuna said shocked.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Why don't we start by introducing each other. I'm Nico Robin." Robin said.

"I'm Monkey D, Luffy." Luffy said.

"I'm Nami." Nami said.

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said.

"I'm the brave Captain Usopp." Usopp said.

"I'm Sanji." Sanji said.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper." Chopper introduced himself.

"I'm Franky! Super nice to meet you." Franky said.

"I'm Dead Bones Brook." Brook said.

"A talking skeleton!" Tsuna said frightened to death.

"Yeah we'll explain that later." Nami said.

"Anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said.

"Renji Abarai." Renji said.

"Ishida Uryu." Uryu said.

"Sado Yasutora." Sado said.

"Orihime Inoue." Orihime said.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said.

"Gray Fullbuster." Gray said now wearing clothes.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said.

"Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel said.

"Wendy Marvell." Wendy said.

"I'm Happy." Happy said.

"Carla." Carla said.

"I'm Pantherlily." Lily said.

"Talking flying cats?" Naruto said. "Anyway, nice to meet you all. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said.

"Just call me Sai." Sai said.

"I'm Shino Aburame." Shino said.

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru." Kiba said as Akamaru barked.

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata said.

"Neji Hyuga." Neji said.

"The names Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Well I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short." Tsuna said.

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera said.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. Nice to meet you." Yamamoto said.

"I'm the awesome Lambo." Lambo said.

"Aw he's cute." Nami said picking Lambo up.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa!" Ryohei said.

"Hibari Kyoya." Hibari said.

"Mukuro Rokudo." Mukuro said.

"I'm Enma Kozato." Enma said.

"And I'm Reborn." Reborn said.

"Alright well I'll explain our world." Robin said. "Our world is in the Pirate Era."

"Pirate? So you guys are pirates?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah the Straw Hat Pirates and I'm the captain." Luffy said.

"Anyway, we have these fruits called Devil Fruits and whoever eats them gains extraordinary powers but will be unable to swim. Like me I've eaten the Hina Hina no Mi." Robin explained srpouting arms from the ground.

"Amazing." Sakura said.

"I eaten the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Luffy said stretching his cheeks.

"I've eaten the Yomi Yomi no Mi, which is why I'm still walking and talking." Brook said.

"I've eaten the Hito Hito no Mi which grants me the power to walk and speak like a human." Chopper said.

"Well we come from a world of magic." Erza said.

"Magic?" Reborn said. "Is that possible?"

"In our world, yes." Erza said. "We are from a guild called Fairy Tail which is a gathering of wizards. We have three dragon slayers in our guild.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer!" Natsu said having flames in his hands.

"I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said.

"And I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer." Wendy said.

"That's cool." Naruto said.

"Anyway we are known as Shinigamis who exterminates hollows and it's our job to send souls to Soul Society which is a peaceful place for them to rests." Rukia said. "Me and Renji are Shinigamis."

"I'm a Substitute Shinigami." Ichigo said.

"I see." Sakura said. "Well we are Ninjas who come from the Land of Fire."

"Really?! So Cool!" Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Usopp, and Chopper said.

"Well we um..." Tsuna said.

"We are from a mafia organization known as the Vongola Famiglia." Reborn said.

"The Mafia?" Nami said.

"Yeah and this guy is next in line to become the 10th Vongola Boss." Reborn said.

"If that's true then you must be strong." Natsu said. "We should fight."

"Go ahead. The Tenth will beat you any day." Gokudera said.

"Gokudera! Reborn, I said I'm not going to be a Vongola Boss." Tsuna said.

"Anyway what's going on here?" Kiba said.

"Well Before you guys were here it was only us." Ichigo said.

"Yeah a guy named Vangis showed up and made us fight enemies we fought in the past." Lucy said.

"Then he used that advantage to copy the enemies and our techniques and abilities." Nami said.

"A person can do that?" Mukuro said.

"Well he could." Luffy said.

"We fought him and ended up killing him in the end." Natsu said.

"So you guys are together." Said a voice. Everyone looked to she the girl who brought them here.

"Hey you!" Natsu said.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Erza said.

"I'm Fionna and I'm here to have my revenge." Fionna said.

"Why? What did we do to you." Sai said.

"Not you guys but them." She said referring to the Straw Hats, Shinigami and Fairy tail.

"What did we do?" Robin asked.

"You killed my brother, Vangis." Fionna said. Everyone eyes widened.

"Your Vangis's sister?!" Nami said.

"Wait so that pink light we saw that time." Ichigo said. Remembering a pink light that he, Luffy, and Natsu saw before they left to their world.

"It was me." Fionna said.

"We don't care! You better take us home." Natsu said.

"You will after I kill each and everyone of you." She said. "All of you have to fight if you want to get home. Everyone except for the Exceeds and that Acrobaleno."

"How do you know about the Acrobaleno?" Tsuna said. Reborn narrowed his eyes.

"You don't need to know." She said. "Here." She threw something at Luffy and he caught it. It was a pink orb. "Get ready Straw Hat Pirates, Vongola, Konoha Shinobis, Shinigami, and Fairy Tail." She then disappeared.

"Come back." Naruto yelled. Then a tree popped out and rolled a seed.

* * *

**Next Time: Explosive Feelings! Deidara vs Hayato Gokudera!**

**Ok Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 and stay tune for chapter 4. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Explosive Feelings!

**Here is the first fight enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Explosive Feelings! Hayato Gokudera vs Deidara!

A tree pops from the ground and rolled out a seed.

"What's that?" Yamamoto said.

"These weird trees pop out of the ground and rolls a seed, which contains enemies we fought in the past." Robin explains. "Each one of us have to fight an enemy unless we want to go home."

"So what you're saying is that in order for us to go back to our own world, we have to defeat these enemies." Sasuke said.

"That is correct." Robin said. The seed then explodes revealing a man with yellow-hair. He wore a cloak with red clouds on them.

"Now, who's going to die first?" He said with a grin.

"What's he doing here?" Naruto said.

"Well, if it isn't the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki and Sasuke Uchiha." Deidara said. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes.

"Who's he?" Luffy asked.

"That's Deidara, one of the Akatsuki." Sakura said.

"Akatsuki?" Rukia said, wanting to know what that is.

"The Akatsuki is a criminal organization comprised of S-rank missing-nin and is the most wanted group in all of the shinobi world." Sakura said. "Their goal is to collect all the Jinchuriki's in order to take their Tailed-Beasts and to plan for world domination."

"What are these Jinchuriki and Tailed-Beasts?" Ichigo said. But before any of them could say anything, Deidara spoke up.

"Enough talking!" He said. "Which one of you scums are gonna fight me, hm?"

"How dare you call the Tenth scum!" Gokudera said stepping in front of the group.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said.

"Don't worry Tenth. I'll beat this guy and get us all home." Gokudera said.

"So you're the first, hm?" Deidara said.

"I'll teach you for calling the Tenth scum!" Gokudera pulled out eight dynamites and threw it.

"So you use explosives?" Deidara said while putting his hand in his bag.

"You're finished!" Gokudera said. The dynamites then exploded.

"Did he win?" Lucy said. Deidara is then seen on a bird which flew in the air.

"What?!" Gokudera said.

"Where did that bird come from?" Tsuna said.

"Deidara specializes in explosive clays." Sakura said. "He uses a mouth on his hands to chew clay to make them explosives and transforms them into any shape."

"Wait. What do you mean by mouth on his hand?" Usopp said.

"You mean this?" Deidara shows his hand to the group.

"What the?" Yamamoto said.

"He has a mouth on his hand!" Chopper said.

"So cool!" Luffy said.

"That's not cool!" Tsuna said.

"Now." Deidara then reached into his bag. "Let's see you handle these." Deidara threw bug-like creatures at Gokudera.

"There's so many!" Ryohei said.

"Run, Gokudera." Tsuna said.

"This is nothing!" Gokudera said. "Triple Bomb!" Gokudera threw 24 dynamites to counteract the attack. The explosives collided making a huge explosion and covering the area with smoke. "Double Bomb!" Gokudera threw 16 dynamites at Deidara to bring him down below but Deidara dodged them.

"Is that all you got kid?" Deidara said. Gokudera threw many dynamites at Deidara who moved to the side. "You should just give up." Then what Deidara didn't expect to happen is that smoke came from the back of the dynamites and changed directions towards him. "What?"

"The bombs changed directions?!" Gray said.

"Rocket Bomb!" Gokudera said. The bombs exploded before Deidara could escape.

"You got him." Tsuna said.

"Not yet." Reborn said. The smoke cleared and Deidara just had a piece of his cloak ripped off.

"That was close. If I didn't move to the side, I would have suffered a lot of damage." Deidara said.

"No way!" Tsuna said. Deidara made another bird and enlarged it.

"Now die!" Deidara jumped of his bird and landed on the ground while the two birds charged at Gokudera at both sides.

"Gokudera get out of there!" Tsuna yelled out.

"Katsu!" Deidara said and the birds exploded near Gokudera.

"You think he survived?" Wendy said.

"Heh, so who's next?" Deidara said. Before he went to the group he saw something in the smoke. It cleared and Gokudera with a cannon strapped to his arm with a skull in the front. He is surrounded by what appear to be circles composed with bone-like parts.

"Sistema C.A.I!" Gokudera said.

"So you still had something up your sleeves, hm?" Deidara said.

"Yeah." Gokudera said.

"Maybe, I should take you seriously." Deidara said putting both his hands in his bag. He then creates a dragon from the clay and enlarges it.

"Cool a dragon!" Natsu said along with Luffy.

"This isn't the time to be excited." Nami and Erza said hitting both of them on the head.

Naruto laughed. "You guys are idiots."

"So are you!" Sakura said hitting him on the head. Deidara jumped on the dragons back and flew in the air.

"Take this!" Deidara said. The dragon spit out a smaller one which heads towards Gokudera.

"Eat this!" Gokudera puts a tube inside the back skulls mouth. Gokudera then shoots red flames from the cannon which collided with the miniature dragon making it explode.

"He stopped it." Rukia said.

"Nice but can you handle these." Deidara said. The dragon spits out another dragon a little larger than the one before and another dragon larger than the other. They both charge towards Gokudera.

"This is nothing!" He said. He shot two of the flames at the clay dragons exploding them. Gokudera then shot one at Deidara who dodged.

"How can you hit me with such a weak attack?" Deidara said.

Gokudera smirked. "If that isn't enough to beat you then take this." Gokudera takes out the tube and puts a machine gun's ammunition belt in. Gokudera shot it and numerous bullets which are coated with both sun and storm flames, heads towards Deidara. Deidara tried to dodge but there were too many and they struck the dragon making it explode with Deidara in it.

"You did it, Gokudera." Tsuna said.

"It was nothing, Tenth." Gokudera said.

"Nice job fighting." Brook said. But then they saw a figure in the smoke.

"Bastard!" Deidara said as his chest was bleeding he then removes his coat. "Let's see you handle this!" Deidara then unleashes many clay grasshoppers that jumped towards Gokudera.

"Crap!" Zoro said ready to slice them. Luffy, Ichigo, Sasuke, Natsu, Hibari, and Naruto were right behind him. Gokudera got in front of them and changed his machine gun belt to a tube. He then fires a beam that divides ino a "Tree Diagram". It collides with all the grasshoppers making them explode.

"You finished yet?" Gokudera said. Deidara smiled as 3 grasshoppers were behind Gokudera.

"Katsu!" They then explode making Gokudera fall on the ground.

"Octopus-Head!" Ryohei said.

"Now, You'll die." Deidara said.

"Uri! Cambio Forma!" Gokudera said. A cat with armor on its legs and is wearing sunglasses comes out of nowhere and merges with Gokudera.

"What's happening?" Renji asked.

"It's Gokudera's Cambio Forma." Reborn said.

"Cambio... Forma?" Nami said.

"It's when the Box Animal merges with their owner giving them more power." Reborn said. When Gokudera got up he had a large amount of dynamite strapped on his body and flame emblazoned armor on his thighs and one of his arms.

"So what?!" Deidara said. "Just because you have all those dynamites on you doesn't mean you'll be able to defeat me."

"Rocket Bomb Version X!" Gokudera throws his rocket bombs at Deidara who jumps out of the way but the dynamites kept following him no matter where he went and was eventually hit. Deidara got up and created snakes to attack Gokudera But Gokudera saw this and got a dynamite. "Air Bomb!" He then threw the dynamite underneath him and propel himself upwards. "Zero Ignite!" Gokudera created a thick smokescreen around him and Deidara.

"Wow! He's gotten better." Hinata said. Inside the smokescreen Deidara was trying to figure out where Gokudera was going to attack.

"Where are you?!" He said. Then something jumped onto Deidara's back "What the?!" It was a small Uri with its tail as a fuse. "Get off me!"

"Too late to escape!" Gokudera said. "You're finished! Uri Bomb!" The miniature Uri exploded causing Deidara to fall on his knees and land face flat on the ground.

"You won!" Tsuna said.

"Who knew you'd be able to beat Deidara." Naruto said.

"That guy was nothing." Gokudera said.

"I'm not done yet." Deidara said getting up.

"He's still standing?!" Franky said.

"I'll kill you with my ultimate art." Deidara then rips his shirt revealing something stitched up in his chest.

"What's that?" Sanji said. Deidara undoes the stitches and it is a mouth. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Wendy, Tsuna, and Enma screams at the sight. Deidara then feeds it a large amount of clay.

"Crap!" Sasuke said. "Get away!" He then ran away towards the forest.

"What?" Ichigo said.

"I think somethings big gonna happen." Kiba said.

"Everyone run!" Zoro said. Then everyone began to run except Gokudera.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called.

"Don't worry Tenth, I'll be fine. Just go!" He said.

"But!" Tsuna said.

"Come on! Let's go!" Luffy said picking up Tsuna.

"But Gokudera!" Tsuna said as he was being carried off by Luffy. Deidara starts to turn black.

"Ha, the radius of this bomb is Ten Kilometers!' Deidara said. "There's no escape for you. Now, cower in fear and drop to your knees in awe and despair! Because!" The sphere then begins to crack. "Katsu!" It then exploded. "ART IS A BANG!"

"GOKUDERA!" Tsuna yelled as he witnessed the explosion. He then falls to the ground.

"That damn Octopus-Head!" Ryohei said. Then everyone heard a rustle in the bushes. They all go into battle stances. It was Gokudera coming out heavily bleeding.

"I did it, Tenth." He said as he fell to the ground.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna said he ran to aid Gokudera as well as Chopper, Orihime, Wendy, and Sakura.

* * *

**Next Time: The Paw Man Kuma vs The Cherry Blossom Sakura!**

**Alright I hope you guys had a good Christmas. Please review until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Paw Man vs Cherry Blossom!

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Paw Man Kuma vs The Cherry Blossom Sakura!

While Gokudera was resting, everyone gathered around, except for Sasuke and Hibari who was off at a distance, to talk more about themselves..

"So you guys were seriously raised by a dragon?" Naruto said.

"Yup!" The three dragon slayers said.

"But why would dragons teach you how to kill them?" Kiba said.

"Don't know." Natsu said.

"So what about this Jinchuriki and Tailed Beast stuff you were talking about." Ichigo said to Sakura.

"Right. A Jinchuriki is a humans that have tailed beats sealed within them." Sakura explained. "Tailed beasts are nine beasts that has enormous power that is almost impossible to control. Naruto is a Jinchuriki that has the Nine Tails sealed within him." Naruto then shows his seal on his stomach.

"Cool! Hello, are you there?" Luffy said knocking on Naruto's stomach expecting to hear something.

"Quit It! You can't talk to him like that!" Naruto said.

"If that's true then you must be strong." Hibari said.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto said. A smirk came from Hibari's face.

"Then prepare to get bitten to death." He said, raising his tonfas.

"W-what Hibari! There's no reason to bite anyone to death!" Tsuna said.

"Fine." Hibari said, lowering his tonfas. Tsuna sighed in relief. "You shall be the first to get bitten." Hibari raised his tonfas again and walked forward.

"EH!" Tsuna said. A tree then bursts from the ground and rolled a seed making Hibari stop his movements. _"I'm saved." _The seed then exploded revealing an enormous man wearing a His jacket is black and contains a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair with several paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. His pants is covered in brown spots and his hat features a pair of rounded ears. He then disappeared from his spot.

"Where'd he go?" Ryohei said as everyone was searching. He then appeared behind the group making them turn around. Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Orihime, Wendy, Lucy, Tsuna, and Enma were already screaming.

"If you wanted to go somewhere, where would it be?" He said putting his paw in front of everyone.

"Ah, it's bear guy!" Luffy said angrily.

"Who's he?" Sakura said.

"I'm a Paw Paw man that has the abilities from the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi." Kuma said.

"It's a big bear!" Lambo said.

"Yes 'bear'." Kuma said.

"It's the Shichibukai!" Nami said.

"A shichibukai, huh?" Sado said.

"What's a shichibukai?" Reborn said.

"Shichibukai's are one of the seven pirates that serve under the world government.

"The World Government?!" Naruto said. "This guy must be strong then."

"Yes, because of him we were seperated for two years." Usopp said.

"So this guy seperated you guys from ever seeing each other again for two whole years?" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Zoro said.

"I've come for Straw Hat Luffy's head!" Kuma said.

"Well, you ain't getting it!" The Straw Hat crew said.

"Very well then." Kuma said. "You shall all die." Sakura then stepped forward.

"I'll challenge you!" Sakura said.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Just be careful." Robin warned. "The Nikyu Nikyu no Mi can do more than just make you disappear."

"Understood." Sakura said as she put her gloves on.

"I see you're willing to sacrifice yourself then." Kuma said to Sakura. "Suit yourself." Then Kuma appeared behind Sakura, surprising her.

'He's fast.' Sakura thought as Kuma send a paw-shaped air bomb at her. Sakura quickly moved out of the way before it connected. Her eyes widen when she saw the paw-shaped hole on the ground.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding when you said he can do more than make people disappear." Kiba said.

"For him to do things that like, Sakura needs to end this battle quickly." Neji added.

Kuma squatted down like a sumo wrestler and lift both of his palms up. "Hundred Pulse Cannon!" Kuma began to fire multiple air bombs at Sakura like a machine gun. Sakura reacted fast and charged toward the Shichibukai while dodging the bombs. When she gotten close enough she threw one of her chakra-filled punches but Kuma put one of his palms up and reflected the attack back at Sakura and send her crashing to the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"He just pushed the attack back." Lucy said shaking.

"The power to deflect anything." Kuma said. "This is the power of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. You can't win."

"I get it now." Neji said. "That's why he's one of the Shichibukai." Then he looked towards the Straw Hats. "And how you were separated for two years."

Sakura slowly rose back to her feet and panting heavily. 'Okay, most of his attacks fired from the paw prints on his palms. And they're also to deflect anyone of my attack and teleport anybody or anything. So my best is to attack when his guard down, that way those paws wouldn't be as effective.' Sakura grabbed some kunai and shuriken from her pouch and threw at Kuma who used to deflect them.

"I told you it's useless." Kuma said. Then Sakura leaped toward Kuma's face and threw another round of shuriken at Kuma who again used to deflect them. Then Kuma fired an air bomb at Sakura and it hit her and she disappeared leaving a block of wood.

"What the…" Usopp said confused. "A piece of wood?"

"It's called substitution." Sai said.

"Substitution? Oh, it's like a mirage isn't it?" Nami said.

"You can say that." Kiba said. "It's what we use to confuse our opponents." Sakura reappeared behind Kuma and punched to the ground with a chakra filled right hand. Everyone expect for the shinobi were wide-eyed when they the power that with that one punch.

"Whoa, now that's what I call raw power." Gray said.

"Yeah, she might be just as scary as Erza." Natsu said, a little spooked.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Word of advice, don't get on Sakura's bad side." Naruto warned Natsu. "Because she gets mad, trust me you don't know what could happen to you."

Sakura began to walk to the others, thinking that she won but Kuma gotten back to his feet. "What?!" Reborn said shocked.

"There's no way." Hinata said. Sakura stopped look behind her, only to find the Shichibukai back to his feet. Kuma opened his mouth and began to charge up a light. The Straw Hats' eyes widened because they were on receiving end of what Kuma is about to do.

"Sakura, get out of there now!" Naruto shouted. Sakura did what she was told and began to move. Kuma fired a light beam his mouth at the direction that Sakura down. Sakura saw what was coming and quickly jumped out of the beam but the shockwave from the blast and send her skidding on the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Damn it, this doesn't look good." Ichigo said.

Sakura slowly trying to get back on her and coughing up blood in the process as she sees Kuma approaching her.

"So you're still able to move." Kuma said. "Fine then." Kuma formed a huge paw-shaped bubble and slowly started to make it smaller.

Neji and Hinata quickly used their Byakugan to see why Kuma was making the bubble shrink and saw all of the air pressure in the bubble gathered in one single spot in the middle. "This isn't good." Neji said. "He's gathering all the air pressure into a single point."

"And what does that mean." Renji asked.

"It means he's creating a bomb." Robin said point-blank.

"A bomb?" Shino said.

"That's correct. A bomb like that has enough to destroy an entire island and a person's body from the inside out."

"Gya! Lambo's gonna die!." Lambo said.

Kuma finished condensing his bomb and send toward Sakura. Sakura was too fired to even move out of the way as the bomb entered her body and destroyed the inside making Sakura cough up even blood. As she fell to down, she disappeared to again leaving a block of wood behind. Sakura appeared above Kuma and put most of the chakra she had left into her right hand. "HELL YEAH!" She shouted as waffled the shichibukai with her chakra punched. Kuma crashed to the ground and disappeared. Sakura began to walk to the others victorious.

"Alright Sakura, you did it." Naruto said.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura before falling forwards but Zoro caught her.

"She's okay, she just pass out from fatigue." Zoro said.

"Our best option to start moving because another enemy could appear and attack at any moment." Rukia said and the group to move.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Sun Funeral Wreath Appears!**

**Stay tune for next chapter. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6: Sun Funeral Wreath Appears!

**Hey I'm making a normal story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I hope you guys read it and tell me if you liked it.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Sun Funeral Wreath Appears!

Sai soared through the skies on his ink bird, searching the island for the missing the missing Hibari but having no results. Sai landed in front of Naruto and Ryohei and his bird disappeared.

"Any luck, Sai?" Naruto asked.

"No, not yet." Sai answered. "I'll try again to double check."

"Alright, thanks Sai." Ryohei said as Sai took the skies again.

Orihime and Wendy was healing Sakura when they looked at Team Reborn with sadden eyes. "That's sad." Orihime said.

"I know what do you happened to him." Wendy said.

"One thing we do know he's been taken to another island." Robin said.

"Another island?" Shino repeated.

"That's right." Zoro said. "That's what happened to us 2 years ago." The other Straw Hat members closed their eyes remembering that fateful day.

"In that case, we should focus on finding Hibari first before finding a way to get back home." Rukia said.

"Yeah but we need to make a base of operations and we could start planning a search there." Uryu suggested when Sai landed.

"That won't necessary." Sai said.

"Why not?" Sanji asked in confusion

"Hibari is still on the island. I've found him."

"Really?" Zoro said, confused as well.

"So if your friend is still on the island, that means the mystery girl must not the same powers as Vangis." Nami said.

"That may be true, Ms. Navigator." Robin said. "That doesn't mean we're out the woods just yet."

"Robin's right, Nami." Rukia agreed. "Just because she can't take us from island to island like Vangis doesn't mean won't dangerous enemies our way."

"You worry too much." Ichigo said, cutting into their conversation. "Even if these enemies are that dangerous I'm sure we could handle them."

"Yeah, Ichigo's right!" Natsu agreed.

"Yeah!" Naruto said. "Bring them on!"

"Aye!" Happy and Luffy added. Then all five of them got whacked over by Erza, Nami, and Rukia. "Idiots, if these enemies are stronger than the ones Vangis made us fight last time, it's not good for us."

"This Vangis guy, was he that strong?" Naruto asked.

"You wouldn't believe it." Usopp said. "He send these crazy strong guys our way one just as bad as the other. But I took care them easily. We had to fight Vangis himself and he had everyone's ability even our own. And I took him down too." Naruto looked at Usopp like he's dancing around the truth.

"You're right, Usopp." Gray said. "He's doesn't believe it."

"That's because I haven't told him the story yet." Usopp fired back.

"If you told the story, he still won't buy it." Gajeel said and Lily nodded.

"HEY!"

"Either way, Vangis was a dangerous enemy." Erza said. "There are reason to believe that this girl could just as dangerous. So don't drop your guard."

"But first things first." Carla said.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Luffy shouted.

"No, we have to find Hibari first." Lucy said. "Then we to find a way back home."

"I guess we have to do what we did last time and defeat every enemy." Chad said.

"That's right." Renji said. "Then we got to take out that mystery girl."

"So when Sakura and Gokudera wakes up, we can get to Hibari and move on from there." Yamamoto said.

"Hey everyone!" Orihime shouted. "Sakura and Gokudera are awake!"

"Really?" Naruto said happily.

"AHH, SAKURA-SWAN!" Sanji said twirling in his little love hurricane.

"What the...what happened?" Sakura asked.

"You don't remember?" Kiba said. "You were fighting this bear guy who keeping sending your attacks back at you. But you won in the end and then you passed out."

"Okay, I think it's coming back to me." Then Brook gotten in Sakura's face.

"Excuse me miss, now that you're awake." he said. "May I see your panties?"

Naruto was deadpanned that Brook would ask that question and Sakura was fuming. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT YOU PERV?!" Sakura yelled as she rammed Brook right through several trees.

"She's so beautiful when she's violent." Sanji said with heart in his eyes.

"Dumbass." Zoro said under his breath.

"What was that, shitty swordsman?!" Sanji glared at Zoro.

"You heard me!" Zoro glared back as the two began another fight with each other.

"I'm so sorry I was unavailable to you Tenth!" Gokudera said as he slammed his head on the floor.

"It's okay Gokudera." Tsuna said. Then a tree out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and a man with seaweed like hair and a stuffed bunny.

"What the... Daisy." Yamamoto said.

"Who's he?" Chopped asked.

"His name is Daisy." Tsuna asked. "He's one of the six funeral wreaths."

"Six funeral wreaths?" Renji said. "What are they?"

"They're Millefiore's guardians and bearers of Mare Rings." Yamamoto said.

"That seems all too confusing." Luffy said.

"I'm ordered to kill ever one of you so who's first?!" Daisy shouted.

"I don't care what he is; I'm going kick his ass."

"Wait in line, it's my turn." Natsu said.

"Take your own advice." Naruto said to the both of them. "I'm up next."

"I'll take you on." Chopper said.

"Are you sure?" Tsuna asked. "These guys aren't pushovers. They're known to be extremely powerful."

"Hey don't worry pretty little head." Usopp said. "Chopper can take this guy down easily."

"You think so?" Ryohei questioned.

"Of course, I do. Take him down Chopper!"

Chopper stepped up in front of Daisy with a determined look on his face. "So you wish to die, huh? Well, I'll be happy to oblige." Daisy said firing some of his sun flames at Chopper. Chopper transformed into his reindeer hybrid form and got out of the way of the flames.

"What the…" Kiba said surprised.

"He transformed." Ryohei said.

"I see, there's something special about you." Daisy said as Chopper lands on the ground. "But I'm not sure it'll help you survive my onslaught. **Sun Rhino!**" Daisy fired his box animals at Chopper.

"**Horn Point!**" Chopper transformed again to counter the box animal and destroy it. As the battle was going us, Sasuke looked on from a distance and decided to find a way home on his own. He closed his eyes and left.

"I'm not done." Daisy said when fired another sun rhino at the pirate.

"Bring it on!" Chopper dug a hole in the ground, avoid the rhino. Then Chopper popped out of the ground and hit Daisy "**Horn Cannon: Elf!**"transformed into his heavy point and punched Daisy hard in the gut, sending him through a tree.

"He's strong." Tsuna said. "He's giving a funeral wreath a run of his money." Then Daisy fired some sun flames at Chopper who turned into his walk point to quickly dodge the flames.

"I see that your speed is just like your strength." Daisy said to Chopper. "If that's the case, I guess have no choice to

"**Sun Box Carnage!**" Daisy shouted as he transforms into a lizard/human hybrid with flame like wings on his back. "Now, you'll die!" Daisy charged in with high speeds to attack but Chopper was faster in his walk point.

"**Kung-Fu Point!**" Chopper shouted as he changed into one of his newest form. "HOCHA!" Chopper hit Daisy's striking arm hard.

"Never saw that form." Gray said.

"It's Chopper's new forms." Nami said.

"Cool!" Happy said.

Daisy wrenched from the attack and smirked as the arm is removed from his body.

"What the…why is he smiling from losing own arm?" Sakura asked. "Is he a masochist?"

"That's one reason but its not main reason." Tsuna said.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Take a look." Yamamoto said as everyone saw Daisy's arm regenerate with widen eyes.

"What the…" Nami said shocked. "How the hell did he do that?"

"That power…" Uryu said as he and Orihime remember Ichigo's war with Ulquiorra and how Ulquiorra could regenerate limbs in his released state.

"…Instant regeneration." Orihime finished. Daisy charged in again to strike Chopper with his palm but Chopper dodged it and gave Daisy an uppercut in the jaw. Daisy jumped back and easily fixed his jaw.

"**Sun Rhino!**" Daisy shouted as he fired his box animal at the pirate.

"**Guard Point!**" Chopper shouted as he took the attack and received a little damage when his defensive fur soaked the majority of it. Then Daisy appeared above Chopper and slammed him to the ground, causing him to take more damage.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy shouted seeing his crewmate in trouble. Daisy grabbed Chopper by the throat and lifts him over his head.

"Now, say goodbye." Daisy said as prepares to deliver the final blow and Chopper bit down on a rumble ball.

"**M****onster Point!**" Chopper transformed into his strongest form yet, overshadowing Daisy and the others.

"What is that?" Kiba asked. "Is that Chopper?"

"He's huge." Naruto said shocked as well as everyone expect the Straw Hats.

"You think that something like this would frighten me." Daisy said. "Think again." Daisy charged and struck Chopper multiple times but they had no effect. "**Sun Rhino!**" Daisy fired his box animal at Chopper and it too had no effect.

"My turn." Chopper said as prepare to strike. "**Kokutei: Palme!**" Chopper struck Daisy with his giant palm and sends him crashing to the ground. When Daisy hit the ground, he disappeared and Chopper roared in victory before returning to his chibi size.

"Whoa, that was awesome." Natsu said.

"I'll say who knew you could turn into that monster?" Kiba said. "That guy didn't stand a chance."

"Come on; don't think that saying that would make me happy you jerks." Chopper said while doing his little dance.

"Does he always that?" Naruto asked Luffy.

"Shi shi shi, yeah." Luffy said. "It's funny right?"

"Doing little dances when someone gives you a comment." Sai said while writing it in his notepad.

"Say Mr. Shinobi." Robin called Naruto. "Where's your friend with the sword?"

"Who? Sasuke?" Naruto responded. "He should be..." Naruto and the shinobi looked around for Sasuke but he's gone. "Where did he go?"

"He's gone." Gray said. "He must've left during the fight. I always pegged someone like him as a loner." Naruto glared at Gray due to that comment.

"I wouldn't worry about if I were you." Zoro said to Naruto. "I got a feeling that we'll see him soon."

"How else is he going to return home without us? Think about it."

"Anyways we're worry about him later, let's find Hibari." Yamamoto said and the other nodded in agreement. "Sai, lead the way."

"Of course, Hibari was 15 km northeast from this location." Sai said. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan at the point Sai indicated.

"He's right." Hinata said. "Hibari is inside a paw-shaped hole."

"A paw-shaped hole?" Naruto said. "That's weird. Well if he's there, he's there. Let's go."

"Aye." Happy said as the group went one way and Zoro went another. Five minutes past since the group went for Hibari until Chopper notice wrong.

"Something's wrong, little guy?" Kiba asked the little doctor.

"Uh guys, where's Zoro?" Chopper asked the group.

"He should behind..." Nami said before realizing like most of the group that the swordsman was wrong. The group expect the straw hats were deadpanned about the discovery of Zoro's lack of direction. "THAT MORON!"

Zoro stopped to check his surroundings and looked around for the others. "Where did everyone go? Did they get lost?"

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Darkness Surfaces!**

**Can't wait for next chapter. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Surfaces!

**Please enjoy chapter 7.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Darkness Surfaces!

The group continues to walk until they reached Hibari.

"Hibari!" Tsuna calls out as he ran to him. The others followed. Hibari was unconscious and there was a bird on his stomach.

"Hibird?!" Tsuna said as he saw the bird sitting on Hibari's chest. "How did you get here?!"

"I'll heal him!" Wendy said as she bent down beside Hibari and healed him. Hibird flew in the air.

"Anyway, what's this hole?" Naruto said. The Straw Hats looked in shock.

"This is the paw-shaped hole that we landed one when we were blasted into the sky for three days." Usopp said.

"Really?" Rukia said. The Straw Hat Pirates nodded. Just then Hibari woke up.

"He's awake!" Wendy said as she got up. She landed a hand to Hibari but he quickly slapped it away and got up himself.

"Why are you herbivores crowding around me? I'll bite you all to death!" Hibari said. Just then a tree popped out of the ground and landed onto the ground. Darkness flowed out of the seed and exploded revealing an overweight man who wore a large black and gold captain's coat over an unbuttoned red shirt and wore green pants with a yellow sash. Luffy's eyes were full of anger as he knew who he was.

"Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha! So we meet again, Straw Hat Luffy! It must be fate!" Blackbeard said.

"Blackbeard!" Luffy said angrily. Everyone except the Straw Hat Crew stared at Luffy, shocked to see him so mad.

"Oi, what's wrong with Luffy?" Natsu asked.

"Two years ago Luffy's brother, Ace, died." Everyone's eyes widened. "It was because of him that Ace went to prison." Natsu's hands turned into fists. Even though he never met Luffy's brother, he could tell he was a great guy from the battle he had with him.

"It's time for all of you to die." Blackbeard said. "Die for the sake of my ambitions!" Tsuna's Hyper Intuition kicked in, telling him this guy was extremely dangerous.

"What exactly IS your "ambition"?!" Nami asked.

"I already have the ultimate power. The power of darkness that sucks everything in." Blackbeard replied. "All I want now is your head, Straw Hat!" Luffy became more angered.

"If you want my head, then come and get it!" Luffy said as he activated his Gear Second. He charged forward at Blackbeard but before he could reach him, Hibari hit Luffy in the head with his tonfa.

"Hibari!" Tsuna said.

"I'll be the one biting him to death for disturbing my peace." Hibari said.

"Be careful! He was once a Shichibukai and is now a Yonko!" Robin said.

"What?! Seriously!" Ichigo said.

"What's a Yonko?" Neji asked.

"A Yonko are the world's most powerful pirates." Robin explained.

"R-Really?!" Tsuna said, frightened at how powerful this guy is.

"Ha Ha Ha! This guy must be super strong then huh Tsuna." Yamamoto said smiling.

"O-Of course he must be strong!" Tsuna said. "Hibari! Please be careful!"

"Ze Ha Ha! I hope you're ready because get ready to die in darkness!" Blackbeard said. Hibari ran forward with both his tonfas in each hand. He struck Blackbeard at the right but he quickly dodged. Hibari kept attacking left and right multiple times but were all dodged by Blackbeard. "Is this all you have?" Hibari became annoyed and kicked Blackbeard making him skid back a few feet. "Black Hole!" Blackbeard unleashes darkness that swallows up all the trees in the area.

"What the?" Lucy said.

"What is this?" Kiba said. Blackbeard finished sucking up the last of the trees. Hibari just charged forward and began doing combat towards Blackbeard. Blackbeard caught one of Hibari's tonfas and punched Hibari on the face, making him hit the ground.

Blackbeard smirked. "Liberation!" Darkness came from Teach and spewed out the destroyed trees that he had just sucked in and were all about to land onto Hibari.

"Look out!" Erza said to him. Hibari stood up looking up not worried a bit as he brought out a box and put in a ring that was covered it cloud flames. The trees then knocked onto the grand everywhere.

"Hibari!" Tsuna cried out.

"Ze Ha Ha Ha! That guy didn't have a chance against the power of darkness." Blackbeard said. Then a purple sphere with needle spikes coming out of it came up from the ground. It shrunk and turned into a hedgehog that landed on top of Hibari's head. Blackbeard frowned as he was wondering where that animal came from.

"Is that a Hedgehog?" Sakura said.

"Where'd it come from?" Orihime said.

"It's Hibari's box weapon." Reborn said.

"Like that cat that was with Gokudera?" Robin said. Reborn nodded.

"Roll. Cambio Forma." Hibari said. Roll then merged with Hibari. His uniform changed into a trench coat that appears to have a bird designed on the inside of it and has Discipline written on the back. His tonfas are now black and has the bracelet of the Cloud Version X. Hibird's hairstyle has also changed.

"So that is Hibari's Cambio Forma?" Robin said.

"Yes." Reborn said.

"That looks..." Luffy said.

"SO COOL!" Luffy along with Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Usopp, and Chopper. Hibari then disappeared and reappeared behind Blackbeard.

"So fast!" Lucy said. Hibari then striked Blackbeard at his head making him crash onto the ground.

"Aaaaahh!" Blackbeard cried in pain rolling on the ground as he held his head trying to make it less painful.

"Is this guy seriously suppose to be one of the world's most powerful Yonko?" Gray said sweat-dropping, along with everyone else.

"He has yet to show his true power." Robin said. Blackbeard then got up.

"Black Spiral!" Blackbeard extended one arm forwards towards Hibari. A black hole appeared on his hand and pulled Hibari towards him. Hibari was caught in his grasp and his Cambio Forma suddenly disappeared, shocking Hibari and everyone else.

"What happened to Hibari's Cambio Forma?!" Gokudera said. Hibari, now completely defenseless, was hit in t the ground hard by Blackbeard causing him to cough up blood. As Blackbeard was going to punch Hibari in the stomach, Hibari struck Blackbeard at the head. Blackbeard let go of Hibari put was still able to punch him several feet away. Hibari was coughing up more blood as his Cambio Forma returned.

"What just happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"The same thing happened to me." Luffy said. "While I was fighting him at Impel Down, he grabbed me and for some reason I couldn't use my rubber powers."

"So he can take people's devil fruits away." Robin said.

"But Hibari isn't a devil fruit eater!" Tsuna said.

"Probably, Our Cambio Forma are similar to a devils fruit." Reborn said. "It could affect any of us like, taking away your magic or shinigami powers or your jutsus."

"No wonder this guy has the position of a Yonko." Gray said.

"That's not exactly quite it." Robin said.

"Then what?" Shino said.

"Watch." Robin said. Hibari then stood up.

"Your strong all right." Blackbeard said to the Cloud Guardian. "But let's see you handle this!" Blackbeard put a hand in the air.

"What's he up to?" Sado said. Hibari just charged in. Blackbeard punched the air towards Hibari and the air began to crack. The next thing that happened was the ground shaking and cracking. Hibari stopped his movement and jumped in the air as the place he was standing in begin to break into pieces.

"What the? I thought he only had one ability." Uryu said.

"Ze Ha Ha Ha Ha! This is my new ability!" Blackbeard said. "The Power TO DESTROY THE WORLD ITSELF!" Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws opened.

"To destroy the world itself..." Natsu said.

"Is there such a power?" Reborn said, clearly shocked to know that someone could wield the power to destroy the world. Even Hibari was surprised to know that.

"It's true. I've seen it with my own eyes." Luffy said. "That power had even made the entire ocean tilt." Everyone was now shocked, surprise, and afraid of the ability.

"Now come and attack me!" Blackbeard said. Hibari charged at Blackbeard. Blackbeard got into the pose but Hibari wasn't stupid. Chains came out from the bottom of Hibari's tonfas and he shot them at Blackbeard, restraining him.

"Go Roll." Hibari said as the hedgehog appeared and turned into a needle sphere encasing Blackbeard in it. But Blackbeard used his Yami Yami powers and sucked the needle sphere. Hibari charged at Blackbeard with his free tonfa. Spikes came out from the tonfa and he quickly hit Blackbeard causing blood to ooze out from his wound. Blackbeard screamed in pain as the blood kept dripping out. Blackbeard used his darkness ability to suck in Hibari's tonfa and quickly used his quaking ability on Hibari. Hibari was knocked through several broken trees on the ground.

"Hibari!" Tsuna now became worried. Hibari was now heavily wounded and had blood loss from the attack as it broke some of his ribs. Hibari still stood up.

"Why do you not just die already?!" Blackbeard said.

"Because I won't let Namimori become disturbed and I still have a certain sky that needs to be bitten." Hibari said. Tsuna was in shock at hearing Hibari wanting to fight him. Hibari then charged again, despite the enormous pain he was feeling. He created a pair of Alaude's handcuffs and threw them at Blackbeard.

"Ze Ha Ha Ha! What is a pair of handcuffs gonna do?!" Blackbeard said. As the handcuff came into contact with him he found himself restrained by them. The became tighter and was now cutting deeply into his skin making him scream in agony. He was about to use his darkness powers but Hibari was quick and appeared right above him.

"Considered yourself bitten to death." Hibari said. He hit his spiked tonfa into Blackbeard's head making him disappear.

"You did it Hibari!" Tsuna said.

"Don't come near me or I'll bit you to death." Hibari said.

"But your badly hurt." Hinata said.

"Please let us heal you." Orihime, Wendy, and Sakura said.

"Let me EXTREMELY heal you." Ryohei said. Hibari was about to say no but was now experiencing the pain he is feeling.

"Fine but make it quick." Hibari said as he laid down. Orihime used her Sōten Kisshun while Ryohei, Wendy, and Sakura combined their healing powers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zoro was still walking through the forest. "I can't believe they all went and got lost." As he was walking he was in an open area and saw Sasuke. "Oh it's you. Everyone's looking for you."

"I don't care about those guys." Sasuke said with his eyes closed.

"But aren't they your friends?"

"Of course not. They are nothing to me." Sasuke then looked up to Zoro. "Tell me, are you strong?"

"Of course I am! I'm aiming to become the best swordsman in the world and I can't let myself go down."

Sasuke then smirked. "Then..." Sasuke unsheathed his sword. "Prepare to be killed."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Next Time: Roronoa Zoro vs Uchiha Sasuke!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please Review.**


	8. Chapter 8:Roronoa Zoro vs Uchiha Sasuke!

**Ok here is chapter 8 hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Roronoa Zoro vs Uchiha Sasuke!

Zoro and Sasuke were at a distance not once breaking eye contact. Zoro gripped his hands onto his Shuusui, waiting for an attack. Then Sasuke disappeared. Zoro quickly knew where he was coming from and took out his Shuusui and blocked the attack coming from his right where Sasuke appeared. Zoro took the Kitetsu and began clashing with Sasuke. The two were evenly matched as they kept clashing their swords together. Sasuke then jumped back and sheathed his sword. He then did some hand signs.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Sasuke unleashed a ball of fire towards Zoro.

"Ittoryu 360 Pound Cannon!" Zoro releases a giant air projectile to counter the Fireball technique. The two attacks collided creating an explosion as smoke covered the area.

"That's an impressive move." Sasuke said.

"Not bad yourself." Zoro said.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke sent countless lightning needles towards Zoro. Zoro dodged and blocked them all and charged forward at Sasuke. Sasuke took his Sword of Kusanagi, infused with chidori, and clashed with Zoro's sword. The two began doing their swordplay, both not once able to land of hand on each of them. As Zoro was going to slash to Sasuke's left, Sasuke jumped and landed on Zoro's katana and jumped high in the air. He shot shurikens at Zoro, who just hacked them away. Sasuke did some hand signs and lightning chakra formed on his hand making a chirping sound.

Zoro saw this and grabbed all three swords. "Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister!" Zoro created a dragon-like tornado towards Sasuke. Sasuke put his arm forward ready to clash with the tornado.

"Chidori!" The attacks collided and both were powerful. The attacks exploded. Sasuke landed on the ground unharmed as he stared at Zoro.

"Heh, You are strong." Zoro said as he untied his bandanna. "I guess I should go all out." He tied it on his head.

"Same here." Sasuke said, activating his sharingan. Sasuke did chidori again as Zoro just stood there. The two waited for a moment.

"Chidori!"

"Purgatory Oni Giri!" The two went pass each other at lightning speed. They both waited until they were cut and blood spewing out of their wound. The two then turned around.

"Let's finish this!" Zoro said charging at Sasuke. Sasuke took his sword and charged forward as well. Both were ready to slash each other until Sakura came in-between them, putting her hands on the faces and pushed them both back, crashing into countless trees.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?!" Sakura said.

"It's a good thing we came here on time." Enma said.

"Yeah." Tsuna said. Sasuke stood up.

"Don't get in our way!" He said.

"Shut up!" Sakura said.

"Well it's a good thing we found them, right?" Luffy said with his usual smiling face.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto said. "If we didn't see that explosion, they would have probably killed each other." Then a tree came and rolled out two seeds.

"Two seeds?" Hinata said.

"Yeah sometimes there will be two enemies." Nami said. The seeds exploded revealing two men wearing the Akatsuki attire.

* * *

**Next Time: The Rain Guardian and The Ice User Attacks!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short and sorry if you expected more out of the fight but I didn't want them both to get terribly injured. Plus Zoro showed about 6 attacks from the New World so I didn't want all of them to be revealed and I didn't want Sasuke to reveal most of his attacks too.**

**Anyway sorry for this chapter and please review. Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rain Guardian and Ice User!

**Alright chapter 9 is ready to go.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Rain Guardian and The Ice User Attacks!

There were two figures standing in front of the group.

"Look at that. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuriki is here, Itachi." Kisame said.

"Not only that." Itachi said, looking at Sasuke, who was shocked to see his dead brother in front of him.

"Those guys are from the Akatsuki, right?" Zoro said. Sakura nodded.

"The guy at the right is Kisame Hoshigaki." She said. "He's an S-rank missing-nin and is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The one on the left is Itachi Uchiha. He is also an S-rank missing-nin and he killed his entire clan."

"What?!" Natsu became enraged, knowing that he killed his entire family.

"Well if it isn't my little brother, Sasuke." Itachi said. The group looked towards Sasuke, who stood there.

"He's Sasuke's brother?!" Enma said. The Konoha Shinobis nodded.

"I'm getting a bit tired, so who wants to fight?" Kisame said.

"Ha Ha Ha. I'll be glad to battle with you." Yamamoto said.

"But Yamamoto..." Tsuna said.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll be okay." Yamamoto said. Tsuna nodded.

"I'll challenge you." Gray said to Itachi.

"Careful, Gray." Naruto said. "This guy is strong."

"I can handle myself." Gray said.

"Very well." Itachi said.

"Ice Make: Lance!" Gray creates lances out of ice and sends it towards Itachi.

"Impressive." Kiba said.

"Gray is an ice user." Lucy said. Itachi dodged all of the lances with no effort.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" Itachi released a giant orb of fire towards Gray.

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray creates a bazooka-like cannon and shoots a cannonball made of ice to counter the fireball. The attacks collided cancelling each other.

* * *

"Let's get this started!" Kisame said.

"Right!" Yamamoto agreed. "Shigure Soen Ryu: Third Offensive Form." He drops his katana and kicks it at the base of the hilt with his foot, sending it flying towards Kisame. "Last Minute Rain!"

"He kicked his sword?!" Ichigo said.

"Interesting." Zoro said. Kisame blocked the attack with his sword, Samehada. Yamamoto suddenly was in front of Kisame. He picked up his sword.

"How did he get there so fast?" Lucy said.

"Shigure Soen Ryu: Fifth Offensive Form." Yamamoto slashes diagonally with one hand, which Kisame saw and guards with his sword. But in midway, Yamamoto lets go of his sword, confusing everyone. Yamamoto catches the sword with his other hand and slashed Kisame. "Early Summer Rain!" Blood gushed out of Kisame's wound.

"Amazing." Chopper said.

"What sword style is he using?" Brook said.

"Shigure Soen Ryu is a sword technique which is known as the "Invincible Sword Style"." Reborn explained. "Shigure Soen Style consists of 8 forms, four defensive and four offensive."

"Invincible Sword Style, huh." Zoro said. A grin formed on his face. "How interesting."

"You're not bad, kid." Kisame said, smiling.

"Thanks." Yamamoto said.

"Now it's my turn." Kisame did some hand signs. "Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Kisame spits out a huge volume of water out of his mouth creating a giant wave that's heading towards Yamamoto.

"This isn't good." Yamamoto said. Usopp and the other scaredy cats were screaming as the tidal wave was heading in their direction.

"Lambo! Get off!" Tsuna said as Lambo was on Tsuna's face holding tight.

"Got off of the Tenth's face you stupid cow!" Gokudera said prying off Lambo from Tsuna.

"Crap!" Luffy then ran behind the group.

"What's he doing?" Naruto said. Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed on branches of trees making the group in between the arms.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy said.

"Wait a minute! Luffy, don't you dare!" Nami said.

"Rocket!" Luffy shot himself and the group to the sky, avoiding the massive wave.

"Great Luffy, now how are we suppose to get down?!" Sanji yelled at his captain.

"Don't know?" Luffy said, smiling.

"How can you be happy at a time like this?!" Tsuna said. The wave destroyed the trees that got in its way and covered the whole area. Yamamoto was caught in it since he didn't have time ti escape and Itachi and Gray jumped in the air avoiding the wave.

"Freeze!" Gray touched his hand on the water's surface and froze the surface of the water instantly as he got down. Everyone landed on the ice safely due to Luffy using 'Gomu Gomu no Balloon'.

"Wait, where's Yamamoto?" Tsuna said.

"Oh no! He's probably underwater!" Sakura said.

"Nice Job Gray! You just trapped Yamamoto underwater!" Natsu said.

"Shut up, Fire head!" Gray shouted.

"Looks like your friend's done for." Itachi said.

"Looks like yours is too." Gray said.

"I wouldn't worry about him." Itachi said. "He is half shark so he's able to breathe underwater.

"No way!" Lucy said.

"This isn't good." Erza said.

"I better finish this battle quick." Gray said. "Ice Make: Battle Axe!" Gray creates an axe made of ice and threw it towards Itachi. Itachi countered it with a kunai and cut through it. Itachi looked at Gray's eyes as Gray looks at his. A minute later of eye contact, Itachi spoke.

"I see. You have no chakra, which is why I can't use genjutsu on you." He said.

"Genjutsu?" Gray said.

"What's genjutsu?" Wendy said.

"Genjustu is created when a ninja extends their chakra flow through the cerebral nervous system of their opponent to control their mind." Sakura said. "It can be used for numerous purposes like, controlling someone's mind, or using illusions."

"I see." Reborn said.

"Kufufu, so it's like being controlled by an illusionist." Mukuro said. Itachi charged forward with a kunai in his hand.

"Ice Make: Sword!" Gray creates a sword and clashes with Itachi. Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Gray with his back turned. Both of them turned around and clashed. "Ice Make: Prison!" Gray creates a large cage and traps Itachi in it. Itachi closed his eyes and suddenly exploded. "What the?!"

"An explosive clone?!" Neji said. Itachi appeared in a distance from Gray.

"Your skills are very impressive." Itachi said. "Very well then. You are about to die so I might as well show you my true power. Watch as I am about to show you the heavenly eyes that see the truth of all of creation without obstruction." Itachi closed his eyes and reopened them revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

Meanwhile Underwater...

Yamamoto was trapped in the water with Kisame.

"Heh, looks like your luck has run out." Kisame said.

_"This isn't good. I better hurry and finish this fight before I drown."_ Yamamoto thought. Kisame did some hand signs.

"Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks!" Five Sharks came from Kisame's fingertips and charged at Yamamoto.

_"Shigure Soen Ryu: Eleventh Offensive Form..." _Yamamoto repeatedly thrusts his Shigure Kintoki multiple times towards the five sharks. _"Swallow's Beak!"_ The attack came in contact with the sharks and destroyed them, but they regenerated.

"You can't destroy them. They would just regenerate." Kisame said. A shark charged towards Yamamoto and bit him on the shoulder. Yamamoto quickly slashed it and got away. Blood flowed out of his wound as the five sharks encircles him.

_"Shigure Soen Ryu: Ninth Offensive Form..."_ Yamamoto creates a wave of water in front of him. The sharks attack him but they just went through.

"What?!" Kisame looked behind to see Yamamoto.

_"Duplicate Rain!" _Yamamoto cuts Kisame with his sword, coated with rain flames. The five sharks went and bit Yamamoto causing him to lose some air. Yamamoto then got out his vongola box and opened it revealing a a dog and a swallow. Yamamoto then took three short blades from the dog, Jirou, and rain flames came out of it making Yamamoto able to get away from the sharks. Yamamoto then nodded to the swallow, Kojirou, and it responded by combining with Shigure Kintoki making it a long blade.

* * *

**Next Time: Yamamoto and Gray's Victory!**

**Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Yamamoto and Gray's Victory!

**Sorry if I hadn't updated fast but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Yamamoto and Gray's Victory!

Everyone saw the change of Itachi's eyes and all of them expect the shinobi were confused by about the transformation.

"I'm confused." Chopper said. "What happened to his eyes?"

"That's Itachi's sharingan." Sakura said to the little doctor.

"And what's a sharingan?"

"Well it's a special bloodline trait that could only be passed in the Uchiha clan. It allows the user to analyze the opponent's moves to copy them. Since Sasuke and Itachi are both from the same clan, they both have the bloodline trait as those before them."

"Wait, then why didn't he copy any of Gray's moves?" Usopp asked.

"Well, that's because it only works on certain shinobi and Gray is not a shinobi. So his moves can't be copied. But, copying techniques is all what the sharingan does. It's also source of powerful jutsu and along the Uchiha's, Itachi's jutsu are the strongest."

"Please tell you're kidding. Gray, be careful!"

Gray overheard Sakura's explanation and turned back to Itachi. "Is what she said true?" he asked.

"So what if it is." Itachi said. "It won't change your situation. You're about to die by the full power of the sharingan."

"Sorry, I'm not giving you a chance to show that power! Ice Make:Geyser!" Gray created spikes of ice from the ground towards Itachi.

Itachi closed his eyes and said, "How pointless. Very well then, you'll understand the power of these eyes that you're about to discover." Blood came out of Itachi's right eye as he reopened it. "Amaterasu!" Black flames began to appear on the ice spike and spread like wildfire.

"What the?" Luffy said confused saw the black flames. "What the heck is that?!" Everyone expect Sasuke looked with widen eyes as the black fire engulfed Gray's ice.

"Are those black flames?" Sanji asked shocked.

"It's going to melt the ice we're standing on!" Nami shouted.

"Gray, do something!" Lucy shouted. The black flames continue to reach Gray inch by inch but he moved out of the way.

"Just dodging the flames won't save you." Itachi said. "These aren't ordinary flames." The others looked in shock as Gray's attack is completely burned but the fire won't go out.

"What's with these flames?" Natsu asked. "I wonder if I…" Then Natsu remembers him fighting a wizard who could use black flames and thought better of eating the flames.

"I wonder…" Luffy stretched his arms to the ocean, filled his hat with water and ran towards the black fire.

"Ah, what's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows?" Zoro said. Luffy stood a few feet from the flames and threw the water at it but the flames didn't go out.

"Damn, I thought that would work." Luffy said frustrated.

"YOU NEED A LOT MORE WATER THAN THAT, MORON!" Ichigo yelled.

"It wouldn't matter anyway." Sasuke said. "Those flames won't be extinguished until it completely destroys its target."

"Wait but that means..." Wendy said.

"Gray needs to beat the guy before those flames could touch him." Sanji finished.

"Yeah, but that's easier said than done at this point." Kiba pointed out.

Gray continues to avoid getting burned from the amaterasu. "Ice Make: Wall!" Gray shouted as he created a wall of ice to shield himself from the flames.

"Useless." Itachi said but his eyes became strained and the black flames vanished. Itachi closed his eyes and started to breathe heavily.

"What happened?" Uryu asked.

"I don't know." Naruto answered.

"I guess that attack can do as much damage to the user as it does with the enemy." Robin explained.

"Okay, if that's true finish him, Gray!" Natsu shouted.

"You don't have tell me twice, flame brain." Gray said as he charged in to strike but Itachi reopened his eyes and the black appeared on Gray's left arm. Gray's eyes widen as did everyone else as Gray started to scream in pain. The black flames began to burn half of the arm. Then Gray used his ice sword and cut his burned arm off.

"I see, to keep yourself from dying, you cut off your arm." Itachi said. "Very well then, in that case to show you my final trump card." Flames surround Itachi and the form of a guardian like monster with a shield in one hand and a flaming sword in the other. "This is the Susanoo."

Usopp, Chopper, Orihime, Tsuna, Enma, Nami, Brook, Happy and Wendy screamed in terror looking at the creature. "What the hell is that thing?" Ichigo said.

"It's a monster!" Usopp shouted in horror.

The creature raised its weapon and prepared to swing it down at Gray. Gray just dodged it by an inch. Itachi bent down on his knees and began coughing up blood.

"What's happening to him?" Wendy said.

"It seems that the technique is doing massive damage to his body." Robin said.

"It's like it's draining his life." Zoro said.

"Now's my chance!" Gray said as he charged forward. Itachi opened his eyes but Gray saw it and moved quickly before Amaterasu was able to hit him. Gray then created an arm from ice to replace the one he lost and sharp blades coming from his forearm.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray slashed at Itachi seven times as blood gushed out of Itachi's wounds. Susanoo tried to swing its sword at Gray. "Ice Make: Block!" Gray created a block made of ice to counter the attack. "This is the end for you! Ice Make Unlimited..." Gray creates various of swords that are in different shapes and sizes and are connected to a chain of ice. "One Sided Chaotic Dance!" The attack went towards Itachi and sliced him as the area around him freezed. He then disappears.

"Nice job Gray!" Happy said.

"Not bad." Naruto said.

"I'll heal you." Orihime said as she used her healing abilities to regenerate Gray's arm.

"Thanks, Orihime, guys." Gray said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yamamoto and Kisame...

Kojiro merges with Yamamoto's sword, making it long and covered with rain flames. _"Cambio Forma: Ugetsu Asari's Four Irregular Swords!" _Kisame became confused.

"Four swords?" Kisame said. Yamamoto then rocketed towards Kisame at a fast rate. "What?!" Yamamoto tries to slice him but Kisame blocked it with his sword. Kisame then did some hand signs. "Water Release: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!" Then a wave of a thousand sharks came and charged towards Yamamoto. "Ha, How are you going to defend yourself?"

_"Shigure Soen Ryu: Aggregate Art..." _Yamamoto charged in.

"Ha Ha Ha, are you stupid?! Do you want to die?!" Yamamoto's long sword then spreaded the rain flames covering the whole area.

_"Rainy Metamorphosis!" _The thousand sharks then slowed down at a very slow pace, acting as if time had stopped.

"What?!" Yamamoto then rocketed towards Kisame at high speed.

_"Shigure Soen Ryu: Eighth Offensive Form..." _Yamamoto then cut Kisame. _"Pouring Rain!" _Blood escaped from Kisame and spreaded through the ocean. _"Good, now to get out of here." _Then Yamamoto heard a scream. His eyes widened as he turned around to see Kisame still there.

"I can't lose like this!" Kisame said. "I'll kill you!"

_"Crap!" _Kisame did some hand signs. _"Cambio Forma!" _Yamamoto's box animals merged with him. Yamamoto the wore a traditional Samurai garb outfit consisting of a Kamishimo and a Hakama with bracers on both of his arms and metal armored sandals. He also gained two katanas.

"Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique!" Kisame then creates a gigantic shark out of water and thrusts both his hands forward, sending it towards Yamamoto.

_"Shigure Soen Ryu: Twelfth Offensive Form..." _Yamamoto uses the left blade to fire multiple compressed airwaves at Kisame.

"It's useless!" Kisame said. "This technique is able to absorb the chakra from an attack and use it to grow powerful!" The attacks collided but Yamamoto's technique destroyed Kisame's. "What?! But it's suppose to absorb your chakra unless..." The attack went forward to slash Kisame. "YOU DIDN'T USE CHAKRA!" The attack came in contact and blood gushed out of Kisame making him disappear.

_"Sadachi: Kirisame!" _The attack continued and hit through the ice above.

"What's that?" Franky said.

"That's Yamamoto's!" Tsuna said. A second later, Yamamoto's head came out, gasping for air.

"Yamamoto!" Ryohei called as he helped Yamamoto up.

"If you're here that means you beat Kisame?" Naruto asked. Yamamoto nodded.

"I would've beaten him sooner but I was fighting underwater." Yamamoto laughed. "I guess you finished your opponent too."

"Yeah!" Gray said. Sakura stepped forward.

"Let me heal you." She said as she started healing his wounds.

"It's getting dark so I think we should camp somewhere." Rukia said.

"She's right." Erza said. "We'll camp somewhere once we get off this ice."

"Aye!" The whole group said.

* * *

**Next Time: Robin and The Cloud Funeral Wreath!**

**Well here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it and please Review.**


	11. Chapter 11:Robin and The Cloud Wreath!

**Sorry for not updating soon. Here's the the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Robin and the Cloud Funeral Wreath!

Nighttime arrived and everyone was asleep. Well, everyone expect for Robin, who was staring at the calm night sky. 'What an interesting group we have here.' She thought as she looks at the shinobi and the famiglia. 'But some of them demonstrated what they're capable of. I wonder what the rest can do.'

Then a tree popped out of the ground behind her and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a man with light malachite green hair. Robin turned around, saw the man and said, "Who might you be?"

"The name is Kikyo." The man said. "Nice to meet you."

"I wish I could say the same to you." Robin said.

"That's a shame. It's too bad really, that means I'll just have to kill you right here."

"Is that so? If you want a fight, you got one. But how about we relocate?"

Kikyo smirked and said, "As you wish." He looked around and found a location for them to have their fight. Robin nodded and followed Kikyo to the location.

"Before we begin, tell me are you one of those funeral wreaths?" Robin asked.

"O-ho, you've heard of us." Kikyo said. "Yes, I'm the cloud funeral wreath and the strongest of the six."

"I see." Robin crossed her arm and arms sprouted out Kikyo's body and grabbed a hold of him. Kikyo started to struggle to be released from Robin's grasp.

"What is this?"

"If you're the strongest, then the best option for me is to deal with you quickly."

"Are you sure about that?" Kikyo smirked as he caught a tight grip of one of the arms holding him, making Robin relinquished her grip on him. "Because I can assure that's easier said than done. **CAMPANULA DI NUVOLA!**" Kikyo began to fire flower-like projectiles by using his box weapon. Robin quickly reacted and dodged the projectiles but one of the flowers caught her in the arm. Then Robin's vision started to get blurry and she felt weak.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That's the power of my box weapon." Kikyo answered. "Not only could fire the flower in it like they're bullets. It can also be used to drain your life force as well." Then Robin began to disappear into thousands of petals. "What?!" Kikyo looked the area and found Robin on top of one of the trees behind him.

"So that's power of your box weapon. It's very interesting, I can say that much."

"Really, then tell me how you do about this? NUVOLA VELOCIRAPTOR!" Then a velociraptor appeared from out of nowhere and charged towards Robin. Robin jumped off the tree to avoid getting by the creatures but another one appeared and speared her, making her crash to the ground.

Robin slowly returns to her feet but when she did, more velociraptors charged at her. She quickly moved out of the way before they could hurt again.

"So this is your box animal?" Robin asked.

"Yes, my box animal is a dinosaur. One of the most feared beast in the pre-historic age. Now you'll find out why." Kikyo send his velociraptors at Robin again. Robin avoids the dinosaurs as much as she could but one of them struck Robin again and sends her through one of the trees. She slowly got back to her feet. She looked and saw the velociraptors charged towards her in all directions.

Robin crossed her arms and arms appeared on all of the velociraptors. "**CLUTCH!**" Robin used the sprouted arms to break the dinosaurs' vertebras and cause them to vanish.

"O-ho, you're better than I thought. I think it's time to get more serious."

"I'm tired of these games. It's about time we end this."

"Very well then, allow me to show you my true power." Kikyo said. "**CLOUD BOX OF CARNAGE!**" Kikyo activated his box weapon and began to transform. He turned into a spinosaurus hybrid with cloud flame wings.

"It's just like the one that Chopper defeated earlier." Robin said; remember Daisy's transformation in his battle with Chopper.

"O-ho, I'm taking it that you've seen this type of transformation before. But, this form is much more different than the ones you've before. As matter of the fact, this form is the strongest."

"How so?"

"Observe." Kikyo used the cloud flames on his hair and create a Spinosaurus. Robin's eyes widen when she saw the dinosaur appeared. Then Spinosaurus began to multiply. "Do you see now? In this form, I can create an endless army of these dinosaurs. You will die here, trampled to death by this army."

The army of Spinosaurus began to move, trying to flatten Robin. Robin quickly moved out of the way of the dinosaurs and just as got of the way several others. 'There's has to be a way to defeat these things before the others wake up.' Robin thought; running from the army of dinosaurs until she reached the ocean and stopped. She turned around the Spinosaurus approaching her. She signed and thought, 'There's one option left then.' Robin crossed her arms.

"**QUARENTA FLEUR: CUATRO MANO…**" Four giant arms began to appear beside Robin. "…**THRUST!**" The gigantic hands hit some of the spinosaurus causing them to disappear, shocking Kikyo.

"O-ho, so you've decided to test your luck against the spinosaurus." He said. "But you'll soon realize that would be futile, as you already saw how they can multiply." Then spinosaurus started to multiply again, replacing the ones that were defeated.

Robin smiled and said, "**QUARENTA FLEUR: CUATRO MANO…SPANK!**" Four more giant arms started appeared where Kikyo as at and hit the spinosaurs but Kikyo dodged them, getting out into the open. "**HOLD!**" Then arm sprout out of Kikyo's body, causing him to fall. "**CLUTCH!**" The arms then proceeded to break Kikyo's back, causing him to disappear along with the spinosaurus. Robin closed her eyes and said, "Well, that was unpleasant." She walked back to the others as the sun began to rise.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Byakugan vs The Byakuran!**

**Until next time and I really like the next chapter's title. **


	12. Chapter 12:The Byakugan vs The Byakuran!

**Alright sorry for making you guys wait. So here's chapter 12**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Byakugan vs The Byakuran!

As the group woke up, Robin is seen walking towards them.

"Robin? Where'd you go?" Nami said.

"I was just battling an enemy." She said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Who did you fight?" Sanji said.

"I believe his name was Kikyo."

"What! K-Kikyo?!" Tsuna said.

"You know him?" Erza asked.

"He is one of the six Funeral Wreath. He's also the leader and the strongest." Reborn said.

"Really? Well since Robin's back it shouldn't matter." Naruto said.

"These enemies are becoming a pain." Usopp said. "Not only that, that girl, Fionna is constantly watching our every move. She probably already learned to do that Susanoo thing and the Amaterasu flames."

"Not to forget that power that can destroy the whole world." Natsu added.

"She could have also copied Chopper's Monster form and Sakura's brute strength." Kiba said.

"Damn it! She waited until all of us could get stronger and copy our moves. And to copy the additional two groups." Ichigo said.

"Everyone listen! When you're facing an enemy, do your best to not use strong attacks." Erza said. The group nodded. Then a plant came out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded revealing a man with spiky white hair. He wore a white outfit and a purple jacket.

"Well this seems to be an interesting group." He said.

"B-Byakuran!" Tsuna said. The Vongola Team narrowed their eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Tsunayoshi." Byakuran said.

"Who's he, Tsuna?" Natsu said.

His name is Byakuran. He is the leader of the Millefiore Famiglia." Tsuna said.

"So, who might I be battling?" Byakuran said.

"Yosh! If it's a battle you want then-" Naruto was about to finish until someone spoke up.

"I'll battle you!" Hinata said.

"Hinata?" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I can do this." Hinata said.

"Well okay. Do your best." Naruto said.

_"Everyone's been doing their best and now it's my turn to show what I can do." _Hinata thought.

"So you're going to be fighting me." Byakuran said.

"Yes!" Hinata said getting into her Gentle Fist stance. "Byakugan!" Hinata's veins near her temples began to bulge.

"What's going on with Hinata's eyes?" Chopper said.

"It's called the Byakugan. It's one of the three great eye techniques, along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan." Neji explained.

"Byakugan?" Luffy just then stood silently for a moment. "I want one."

"YOU HAVE TO BE BORN WITH IT YOU IDIOT!" Neji said.

"Alright give me all you got." Hinata then charges forward.

"Palm Bottom!" Hinata does a quick thrust with her palm but Byakuran stops it with one finger. Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

"No way!" Lucy said.

"And with just one finger!" Neji said.

"That was a nice attack." Byakuran said, keeping his calm face. "Now it's my turn. White Finger!" Byakuran focuses Sky Flames from his ring and releashes a shockwave that makes Hinata get blasted away with tremendous force.

"Hinata!" Naruto cried out.

"Hang in there!" Kiba said. Hinata slowly gets up. Then suddenly white wings came out of Byakuran's back.

"What is that?" Brook asked.

"Those are Byakuran's white wings." Yamamoto said. Hinata then charges at Byakuran again. Hinata then charged forward and kicked Byakugan. She does two palm thrusts towards his chest and then kicks again.

"That tickles." Byakugan said. Hinata stepped back.

_"It has no effect on him?" _Then Hinata charged forward again. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms! Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!" Hinata hits Byakuran with chakra infused palms sixty four times but Byakuran was still standing.

"Was that all you got?" Then a White Dragon appeared on his hand.

"Is that a dragon?!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, it's Byakuran's Box Animal." Tsuna said. Byakuran then threw the dragon at Hinata. Hinata creates a large chakra dome.

"Protection of the Eight Trigram Sixty-Four Palms!" The dragon connected but was not able to crack through the barrier. Then, Hinata formed the chakra into hundreds of sharp needles and shot them at Byakuran.

Byakuran clapped his hands together. "White Applause!" The chakra needles then disappeared. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"How did he do that?" Rukia said.

"I can negate any attack that comes to me." Byakuran said. Sky Flames engulfed his hand and at a fast speed he punches Hinata causing her to roll back.

"Hinata!" Shino said.

"Damn you!" Sanji was about to step in until Hinata stood up.

"Oh, so you're able to stand again." Byakuran said smiling.

"I won't go down until I defeat you." Hinata said. Hinata's fists were engulfed by chakra that formed into two lion heads. "Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists." Hinata moves forward and begins to do a series of punches which Byakuran dodges. But Hinata was fast and she was able to punch him in the face. _"Now's my chance!"_ Hinata then moves behind Byakuran and rips off his wings.

"Yes! Good job Hinata!" Sakura said.

"No it's not over." Reborn said. Byakuran then begins to laugh.

"Finally, I can go at full power." Then black wings came from his back.

"What the?!" Nami said.

"He wasn't even at full power." Wendy said.

"This is bad." Sai said. Hinata charged at Byakuran. He sent two black dragons at her but she dodged and hit him but had no effect. Roots shoot out from Byakuran's feet and plant themselves on the ground. Then, Byakuran concentrates Black Flames from his hand which rotates at an extremely high speed.

"Take this!" Black flames shoot at Hinata and created an explosion.

"Hinata!" Everyone yelled. After the blast, Hinata was gone.

"What?!" Byakuran said. Hinata then came from behind him. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata releases a high-speed palm thrust at Byakuran that causes him to crash through trees and disappear.

"You won Hinata!" Naruto said.

"Great job!" Kiba said.

"I can't believe you defeated Byakuran." Tsuna said.

"Nice work Hinata!" Naruto said coming close to Hinata. Her face turns red at how close Naruto is and faints.

"Uh, Hinata?"

* * *

**Next Time: I need to think of a title.**

**Anyway review**


	13. Chapter13:Arc of Time and Shun Shun Rika

**Sorry for the wait. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Arc of Time and Shun Shun Rika

Water was poured on Hinata's face and it immediately woke her up. "So you're finally awake, huh?" Zoro asked the shinobi.

"Wha…What happened?" Hinata asked.

"Ha Ha Ha, you passed out." Lambo said.

"Oh, sorry."

"There's no need for apologizes." Erza said. "For now, we need to keep moving. We have to stay on our toes; an enemy can appear in any minute. And remember to keep your best attack hidden."

"Well Erza that could be easier said than done." Uryu said. "These enemies are much stronger than the ones we fought the last time we were brought together. Not to mention with these two groups with us, saving our best attacks for Fionna may be difficult to do."

"He's right." Nami said. "Plus you know how some these guys can go overboard."

Erza sighed and said, "I know that. If at all possible, try not to use to strongest attacks when you're battling.

"Don't worry about it." Kiba said "We'll try not to use to best moves until we need to."

"Come on Sanji, I'm hungry." Luffy whined to his chef.

"Yeah, do you anything to eat?" Naruto asked.

"I told you have to wait." Sanji said to the two.

"But Sanji, we need food." Luffy protested. "How are we going to fight any enemies with an empty stomach?"

Sanji signed in defeat, "You are completely hopeless. Fine, I'll head to the ship to see if we got anything for this many people." Before Sanji could leave, a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a woman with dark purple hair. Gray's eyes widen when he saw who it is.

"Well, well, nice to see you Gray." The woman said.

"Gray, do you know her?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, she's the daughter of my former teacher, Ur." Gray answered. "Her name is Ultear."

"Wait a minute, your former teacher?" Naruto asked.

"That's right; her mother taught me and an old friend of mine how to use ice magic."

"So that means she can use ice magic too, huh?" Usopp asked.

"Enough now which one of you shall fall by my hands first?" Ultear said.

"Alright then, I'm going to…" Luffy said before he was cut off.

"I'll fight you." Orihime said, shocking everyone.

"Are you sure about this Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, I am." Orihime said. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Ichigo wanted to protest but he didn't. "Alright, just be careful."

Orihime nodded and turned her attention to Ultear. "I see that you're pretty confident that you can defeat me." Ultear said. "Fine then, I'll start with you then."

"I know have to defeat you." Orihime said. "I want to show that I can fight like everyone else."

"Is that so? Is that your future?" Orihime looked at Ultear confused. "You don't understand, do you? Well, you'll understand this." A magic seal appeared on Ultear's hand and revealed an orb. "Parallel Words!" Ultear fires the orbs at Orihime and Orihime quickly used her Shun Shun Rika to block it.

"What the…" Kiba said. "I thought you said she uses ice magic like you."

"She does." Gray said. "She also uses time magic."

"Time magic?" Sado questioned.

"That's correct." Ultear said. "My magic is one of the lost magic that allows me control time."

"Control time?" Sakura said. "That's not possible."

"If that's true, then things won't look for Orihime." Shino said as Ultear created another orb.

"Flash Forward!" Ultear said as the orb multiplied and were fired at them Orihime.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime use her Shun Shun Rika and created her orange shield to block Ultear's attack. Ultear smirked as Orihime's shield began to disappear. "What?" Then Ultear's attack manages to strike Orhime, sending her back a few feet.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

"What happened?" Usopp asked, confused about what just happened.

"That's what I want to know." Nami said.

"It seems that she can manipulate time after all." Robin said.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orihime sends towards Ultear but just like her shield, it too disappeared before connecting to her target.

"Now, do you see how slim your chances are?" Ultear said as she uses her energy to create a sword and her charge towards Orihime. Orihime was about to put up her shield again but Ultear disappeared and then reappeared behind Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, looked behind you!" Tsuna warned but Orihime was ready to counterattack.

"Shiten Koshen!" Orihime created a pyramid shaped shield to block Ultear's attack. Then Orihime used the energy form the attack and shot a blast at Ultear, hitting her shoulder and made her crash into a tree.

"What the…" Lucy said shocked.

"What was that?" Gray said.

"That…" Happy and Chopper said.

"That was…" Luffy and Usopp continued.

"…A beam!" All of them said unison.

"THAT WASN'T A BEAM YOU MORONS!" Ichigo shouted at the trio.

"Then, would you mind explaining what it is?" Robin asked.

"It's Orihime's new technique. First, she blocks an opponent's attack then she uses the energy of the attack and sends it back to the opponents." Ichigo said, remembering when Orihime used the technique on Ginjo.

"Do you guys think Orihime won?" Lambo asked.

"No, it's over yet." Gray said as Ultear slowly returned to her feet.

"Well, you're better than I thought." Ultear said. "Now then, shall we finish this? Ice Make: Rosen Krone." Ultear created giant ice roses with spiked branches and send towards Orihime who turned them.

"Koten Zanshun!" Orhime uses her Shun Shun Rika to attack Ultear again.

"Ice Make: Dahlias!" Ultear created some ice flowers and use them as shield to block Orihime's attack. "Now Ice Make: Bloom!" She then made several blocks of ice that are beginning to bloom and sends them towards Orihime.

"Shiten Koshen!" Orihime created her shield again to block Ultear's ice flowers and then fired a burst of energy at Ultear, striking in her chest and making her disappear.

"Alright, Orihime won." Natsu said.

"Nice job, Orihime." Ichigo said to his friend.

"Thanks Ichigo." Orihime responded.

"Ha, see that Fionna! We're the strongest! Go ahead and bring more of your copy enemies out!" Natsu said.

"There is no more." Hinata said.

"What do you mean there's no more." Rukia said.

"Well, I was able to see a powerful aura coming from the ground because of my Byakuya but there isn't anymore left." Hinata said.

"That's cool!" Luffy said.

"You are very useful.: Robin said making Hinata blush a little.

"Hey I can detect them too." Neji said a bit jealous of Hinata having all the glory.

"Of course. No one would forget you Neji." Naruto said.

"If Fionna can't transport us from island to island, what do we do?" Lucy said.

"We could use the Sunny!" Franky said.

"Yeah, trust me you guys will love it." Luffy said.

"The Sunny? You mean that ship of yours with the lion?" Ichigo said.

"Yup."

"You know, I've always wanted to go in your ship." Natsu said.

"Well if you guys have a ship then let's go." Naruto said.

"Alright! Sanji give us food when we get there!" Luffy said while walking with the others to the ship.

"SHUT UP!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Ride Aboard the Thousand Sunny! Onto the Winter Island!**

**Hope you guys like the chapter. Until next time.**


	14. Chapter 14:Ride Aboard the Sunny!

**Alright chapter 14 and can't you believe im on chapter 14 on the forest island while the last story was the middle of the winter island conflict.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Ride Aboard the Thousand Sunny! Onto the Winter Island!

The group was walking until the reached the Straw Hats ship.

"Amazing!" Tsuna said.

"Nice design." Naruto said.

"You guys have good eyes." Franky said. "It's built from Adam Wood, the strongest wood you can get in the world."

"Come on guys!" Luffy said as he climbed up the rope with everyone else. Natsu landed on the ship and looked with awe.

"You guys have grass on the deck!" Natsu said suprised.

"Yup!" Luffy said. "It's all thanks to Franky and those other carpenters."

"I must say, you have done a fantastic job." Erza said.

"It was SUPER nothing." Franky said doing his pose.

"Natsu look!" Happy said. "They have a swing." Happy goes back and forth on the string.

"And a slide." Chopper said sliding down it.

"This is the best ship I've ever been on." Wendy said.

"Hey!" Sanji said catching everyone's attention. "There used to be a big stack of food in the fridge! Who ate it all?!" All the Straw hats except Luffy shook their heads. Then they all turn their heads towards him.

"W-well, that's what I wanted to tell you guys yesterday." Luffy said. " I was in the kitchen and I got hungry so I ate all the food."

"So what you're telling us is we won't have food for days!" Usopp said.

"Possibly for weeks." Renji said.

"Luffy!" Sanji, Nami, Zoro, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Hibari, Gokudera, and Mukuro all were walking towards Luffy angry.

"W-Wait guys! AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A few minutes later...

Chopper, Tsuna, Enma, Wendy, and Orihime stood in shock as Luffy was lying on the ground bruised and beatened up.

"Hey! You guys are staining the grass with blood!" Franky said.

"Is that what you're worried about!" Usopp and Chopper said.

"Anyway let's sail so we can go to the next island." Nami said. All the straw hats did preparations and were sailing.

"Hey what's up with those two?" Ichigo asked as Natsu and Gajeel were laying on the floor ill.

"Those two get motion sickness whenever they get into any transportation." Happy said.

"What really?!" Naruto said.

"Ha ha ha ha! You guys look funny!" Luffy laughed at them.

"Shut up, straw hat." Natsu managed to get that out as he started to hold back his barf.

"Hey not on the Sunny!" Franky yelled.

"Wendy are you okay?" Carla asked.

"I don't know. I'm feeling a little sick." Wendy said shocking all the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Does that mean you're getting motion sickness too?!" Lucy said.

"First Gajeel now Wendy!" Happy said. "Stop stealing Natsu's thing!"

"Don't worry I got medicine for motion sickness." Chopper said as he ran towards his infirmary. He soon came back with a bottle. "Take this." He said as he gave some to Natsu. He soon gave some to Gajeel and Wendy. They soon felt better.

"Hey. I don't feel sick anymore." Natsu said.

"Yeah me neither." Gajeel said.

"I'm much better now. Thank you Doctor Chopper." Wendy said.

"Bastard~ Praising me won't make me happy~ Asshole~" Chopper said.

"You look happy." Naruto said sweatdropping.

"Alright! Let's go to the Winter Island!" Luffy said. "Franky use the Coup De Burst!"

"Okay!" Franky said.

"What's the Coup de burst?" Orihime asked.

"You're about to find out." Nami said.

"But if I were you I would hold on to something." Usopp said. Everyone was now confused.

"Okay! Coup De Burst!" Franky said. The Sunny then blasted into the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone except the Straw Hat Pirates screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Arrival at Winter Island!**

**I update fast don't I. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15:Arrival at Winter Island!

**Ok guys the forest island arc ends and the winter island arc starts now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Arrival at Winter Island!

Everyone was on the Sunny doing what an everyday person does. Robin, Uryu and Lucy were in the library reading books. Erza, Ryohei, and Zoro were up in the Crow's nest training. Lambo and Happy were playing on the swing. Luffy is seen beating Natsu in arm wrestling with Gajeel and Gray laughing at Natsu's defeat. Chopper was in the Sick Bay with Sakura and Wendy. Nami and Orihime were in the Aquarium. Usopp, Tsuna, Enma, and Gokudera were fishing. Yamamoto was with Franky steering the ship. Sasuke, Mukuro and Hibari were somewhere separate from the group. Sanji and Kiba was in the kitchen looking for any food Luffy didn't eat. Naruto was talking to Ichigo and Reborn. Brook was asking Rukia to let him see her panties which resulted in her beating him and Shino, Sai and Neji were talking to Renji and Sado about something.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Franky said. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and went to the front of the ship.

"Awesome!" Luffy said as he jumped up the Sunny's figurehead. The island's once blue ice changed into a pink color and had icebergs in the water and a stream of water.

"The island's different from the last time we were here." Chopper said.

"Well we should be careful." Erza said.

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

Erza pointed to an object. "That's why." A giant iceberg was coming into the Sunny's path. Usopp, Chopper, Tsuna, Enma and Orihime were screaming as the giant iceberg was about to hit them.

"Take this!" Gokudera shot storm flames at the iceberg making it shatter into big pieces. One of them was above the Sunny and everyone was screaming.

"I got this!" Franky said. "Chicken Voyage!" The Thousand Sunny mane rotated like a propeller and propelled backwards, escaping from getting hit by the boulder.

"What the?!" Neji said.

"A ship that goes backwards?!" Ichigo said.

"Your ship is awesome!" Natsu said. More icebergs were still in the Sunny's way.

"There's no end to these." Gray said.

"Usopp!" Franky said. "Get ready!"

"Y-yeah!" Usopp then went to the prow of the ship.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breathed fire from his mouth melting the icebergs but they just keep coming.

"Ready!" Usopp said.

"What are you guys trying to do?" Rukia said.

"It better not be that Coup De Burst!" Naruto said.

"It's even cooler then that." Luffy said smiling.

"Oh boy." Ichigo said. The mouth of the Sunny opened and a cannon appeared

"Here we go!" Franky said. "Gaon Cannon!" Then the cannon fired from the Sunny's mouth and destroyed all the icebergs.

"No way!" Lucy said.

"A cannon can shoot that much power!" Uryu said.

"This is insane!" Tsuna said. The blast ended and everyone was silent.

"Didn't I tell you guys it would be cool." Luffy said. He soon got hit in the head by Sakura.

"THAT SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US!" She said. Soon the ship reached the island.

"Awesome!" Luffy said as he scanned the area.

"It's still cold as it was last time." Usopp said.

"Yosh this is my kind of place." Gray said as he was in his underwear.

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT!" Ichigo, Natsu, and Usopp said.

"Your friends are weird." Sakura said.

"Yeah but they're still strong." Nami said.

"Anyway we should look for somewhere to camp." Shino said.

"Yeah." Kiba said as he was riding Akamaru.

"Yeah let's go." Nami said.

"Wait!" Luffy said making everyone stop.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Hinata said. Luffy didn't say anything for a moment as if he was thinking of something.

"I-I-It's freezing out here." Luffy said shaking.

"YOU'RE SLOW!" Everyone said. They soon reached a cave and decided to camp there.

"There you go." Nami said as she prepared the beds for the 5 leaders.

"Thanks Nami." Luffy said.

"You're a nice person." Ichigo said.

"I thought you were like Erza." Natsu said.

"Or Sakura." Naruto said.

"T-Thank you very much for the help." Tsuna said.

"No problem." Nami said. "Now, that would be 7,000,000 in cash."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUR MONEY!" All of them but Tsuna, who stood in shock, yelled.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy said. He then received a beating from everyone.

"WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"Um, mine?" Luffy answered. He then got another beating.

"CORRECT!"

"Why did you guys hit me again?" Everyone gave him another beating.

"WE FELT LIKE IT!"

"I think I saw food when we came here." Wendy said.

"Really where?!" Luffy said.

"In a tree." Wendy replied.

"Then let's go eat them." Luffy said. He ran to the door with Wendy in his hand.

"Oh no you don't!" He then got hit by Sakura and Nami.

"Why not?" Luffy whined.

"Just let him go." Reborn said.

"Yeah, he might cause less trouble." Sanji said. Nami then sighed.

"Fine."

"Yippee!" Luffy then ran out the door with Wendy.

"You think they'll be okay?" Hinata said.

"Don't worry. Luffy will take care of her." Nami said.

"Um, this is Luffy we're talking about?" Zoro said.

Nami then stood for a minute and slapped herself in the forehead. "What was I thinking?"

* * *

"Yosh finally we can get some food." Luffy said. "Hey Wendy, where did you see them?" Luffy only heard silence. "Wendy?" When Luffy looked around him he couldn't find her. "Uh oh."

Somewhere else...

"Luffy!" Wendy called out. "Luffy!" Wendy then sighed. While she was walking a tree popped in front of her and rolled out a seed. "Uh oh."

* * *

**Next Time: The Sky Dragon Connects with the Bluebell!**

**Not really sure about the next chapter's title but it makes sense. I think. Well hope you guys like it and have a good laugh if you think it's funny. Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Sky Dragon Connects Bluebell

**Ok guys sorry for the wait but here is chapter 16.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Sky Dragon Connects with the Bluebell!

A tree appeared in front of Wendy and rolled out a seed. The seed opened revealing a girl with blue hair and blue eyes and wore black clothing.

"W-who are you?" Wendy asked.

"Hi, my name is Bluebell! What's yours?" Bluebell said.

"Wendy." Wendy said.

"Well Wendy, I have no choice but to fight you so get ready."

"Right! I'm going to fight seriously! Arms X Vernier!" Wendy's offense and speed rose. "Wing of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy made a whirlwind of air from her arms and attacked Bluebell.

"If you're going seriously then I should too." Bluebell said as she used the Mare Ring and showed a box where her heart is. "Rain Box Of Carnage!" She activated it and she transformed into a Shonisaurus/human hybrid, making her resemble a mermaid.

"Are you one of those Six Funeral Wreaths?" Wendy asked as she remembered the person Chopper was fighting opening a box in him.

"That's right! I'm the Rain Funeral Wreath! I'll show you my special attack that draws on the power of a Shonisaurus." Bluebell said. "Take this! Bomba Ammonite!" Bluebell threw a Rain Flame covered giant shell at Wendy.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy breathes a hurricane-like blast at the shell and created an explosion. Wendy then appeared behind Bluebell, suprising her. "Talons of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy generates large winds from their feet and strikes down at Bluebell.

"Barriera Medusa!" Bluebell puts up a shield of Rain Flame and blocks Wendy's attack. "Rain Sea Shells!" Bluebell unleashes multiple shells imbued with Rain Flames at Wendy. It contacted and exploded making Wendy fall to the ground.

Bluebell stuck out her tongue at Wendy. "I'm too strong for you." Wendy slowly got up.

_"Everyone has done their best in their battles. I can't let them down now! Not now!"_ Wendy stood up and was ready to attack Bluebell. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy unleashed her attack and targeted Bluebell.

"It's useless." Bluebell said as she put up her barrier. Then when Bluebell least expected it, Wendy used her speed and attacked her from behind.

"Crushing Fang of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy swipes Bluebell on the back with her fingers leaving a trail of wind behind. Bluebell screamed in pain. "Talons of the-" Before Wendy could do her attack she couldn't move. Bluebell laughed.

"Got you! My real defensive form is inside of Barriera Medusa. Which is 100% pure, invisible Rain Flames." Bluebell said. "Do you know what that could do to you? It will stop all of your body functions and you'll be killed." Wendy's eyes widened.

_"No! I can't die here! I don't want to!" _Wendy tried to come up with a plan.

"Don't worry. You'll die quickly and you'll be in peace." Bluebell said.

"Anomaly Recovery Magic, Raise!" Wendy then fell to do ground.

"What?! What did you do?" Bluebell asked.

"It's a spell that can negate anything that has an effect on me." Wendy said. Wendy then ate the air despite it being cold. She then concentrated all of her magic, creating a barrier of wind that sealed in Wendy and Bluebell.

"What is this?" Bluebell said.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Wendy moves her arms in a counter clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around Bluebell, sending her flying upwards into the air. "Shattering Light: Sky Drill!" Bluebell then disappeared. Wendy fell to the ground in exhaustion. "That's it. I used up all my magic." She then looked around. "I should head back to the group but first..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave...

"I can't believe you Luffy!" Nami yelled at the beaten and bruised captain. "How could you lose Wendy like that?!"

"I'm sowwy." Luffy said.

"We need to go find Wendy." Erza said.

"Hey everyone." Wendy said at the entrance holding some fruit.

"Wendy! You're okay!" Natsu said.

"Why are you hurt?" Sakura said.

"I was battling an enemy." Wendy said.

"Who?" Reborn asked.

"She think her name was Bluebell." Wendy replied.

"Bluebell!" Tsuna said. "She's one of the Six Funeral Wreaths!"

"And you beat her?" Gray said. Wendy nodded.

"Cool you got food!" Luffy said. He then received a beating from everyone.

"Alright let's eat." Sanji said.

After minutes of cooking everything, Everyone (except Luffy, who was tied into a corner and begging for food.) ate the food.


	17. Chapter 17: The Magma Arrives!

**Hey guys here is chapter 17.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Magma Arrives! Sasuke's Battle!

After sleeping in the cave everyone decides to move on.

"The blizzard has stopped." Robin said.

"Yeah, but it will come again." Nami said.

"It's handy to have a person who can predict the weather." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed.

"I wonder who the next enemy is." Chopper said.

"I hope it's not someone strong." Usopp said.

"Well, I hardly think the enemy is trying to kill us with the opponents she's sending." Zoro said.

"Don't say that! What is she heard you and sends someone ridiculously strong this time?!"

"That's just the thing I'm looking for. In fact, that's what I want the next enemy to be." Sasuke said.

"I like your style." Zoro said.

"What?! But what if the opponent is too strong for any of us?!" Tsuna said. Reborn then kicked him in the head.

"Then you'll have to defeat him." Reborn said.

"The baby's right." Hibari said.

"I hope the enemy has food." Luffy said.

"Is that all you think about?" Sanji said. The group walked until there was a tall building of ice.

"What now?" Neji said. Then there was a pink glow in Luffy's pocket. Luffy pulled it out and it shot a pink bullet at the ice. A few seconds later it all tumbled down.

"Run!" Ichigo said as everyone ran. Nami accidentally fell and screamed as the blocks of ice was falling.

"Nami!" Sanji yelled.

"I got her." Robin said as arms sprouted from the ground and pulled Nami, saving her.

"Thanks, Robin." Nami said. Then there was a tree on top of the rubble.

"Please Fionna! Please make the enemy weak! Please make the enemy weak! Please make the enemy weak!" Usopp pleaded.

"Make the enemy strong!" Zoro, Sasuke, and Hibari said. The tree rolled out a seed and exploded revealing a man. He wore a crimson suit, a pink rose on his left chest. He also has black shoes and gloves. Usopp, Nami, Chopper, and Brook screamed, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky went into a battle stance, and Robin stood in shock. Luffy stood very angrily at the man as he would never forget him.

"Akainu!" Luffy said with anger.

"If it isn't Dragon's son." Akainu said. "So it's true. You have survived the War."

"Luffy, you know this guy?" Ichigo said. Luffy stayed in silent. "Oi Luffy!"

"You.. YOU! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Luffy said as he ran up to Akainu to attack him but Zoro and Sanji held him back.

"Luffy! Calm down! He's just a fake!" Zoro said.

"What's up with Luffy?" Natsu said.

"This man is Admiral Sakazuki! He ate the Magu Magu no Mi which is the ability to use magma." Robin said.

"Admiral?" Erza said.

"Well he use to be an Admiral. Now he is Fleet Admiral." Robin said.

"Fleet Admiral!" Uryu said.

"Then he must be a very tough opponent." Rukia said.

"This is all your fault!" Usopp said to Sasuke, Zoro, and Hibari.

"How would we know if he was gonna show up?!" Zoro yelled at Usopp.

"But why is Luffy so mad at his appearance." Mukuro said.

"Two years ago, when Luffy was at the Marineford War. This was the man who killed Luffy's brother in front of him." Nami said. Everyone went into shock and anger.

"So this is the guy!" Natsu said. "The guy who killed Ace!"

"Not only that but right in front of him!" Naruto said.

"Not only that, he is also responsible for giving Luffy that scar on his chest." Robin pointed out.

"So he almost killed Luffy." Ichigo said. Everyone was now furious at the man.

"Now. It's time to send you pirates where you belong. In Hell!" Akainu said. Sasuke walked forward.

"We'll see about that." Sasuke said. Sasuke drew out his sword and at high speeds; he slashed Akainu with the blade.

"He's fast." Happy said. "Is it over?"

"Not even close." Neji said. Sasuke's blade started to melt from the magma on it.

"What?" Akainu said unimpressed as his body returned to normal. "Was that it?"

"Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke unleashed a huge fire ball at Akainu.

"Grand Eruption!" Akainu transformed his right hand into a giant fists made in lava and fired the fist after it turned solid to dispel Sasuke's jutsu and aimed to Sasuke. Sasuke saw the attack coming towards him and he got out of the way.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke release another huge fire ball, this time in the form of a dragon's head. But just like the last attack, Akainu easily dispelled it.

"Have you realized it yet?" Akainu said to Sasuke. "You hurt with that weak flame. Now, you'll die for your ignorance. Meteor Volcano!" Akainu created a large number of lava fists and fired them at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't from his spot. He closed his eyes and his chidori began to appear on his hand. "Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke threw countless lighting charged needles at the oncoming lava fists and destroyed them. Akainu's eyes widen like everyone else, expect the shinobi, after seeing that transpired.

"No way…" Lucy said shocked.

"Even with his eyes closed…" Gray said.

"Now, what was that you said?" Sasuke asked Akainu. "Who was going to die because of their ignorance?" Sasuke opened his eyes and revealed his sharingan.

"Don't get cocky, you brat." Akainu said. "Just like I did with 'Fire Fist' Ace, I'll show the meaning of absolute justice." Luffy's eyes turned to pure anger when he heard that.

"THAT'S IT!" Luffy yelled, moving toward the admiral as Ichigo, Naruto, and Natsu are trying to restrain him. "I'M GOING KICK YOUR ASS, RIGHT NOW! LET ME GO!"

"Calm down, Luffy." Naruto said to the straw hats' captain. "Remember this guy isn't real one that killed your brother."

"He's right." Ichigo said. "Save your anger for when you finally get your hands on him!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Luffy refuted. "JUST LET ME GO!" Then a little green ball hit Luffy in the cheek, knocking him out.

"What the…" Naruto said confused. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Natsu said confused as well. "But he's out like a light."

"I didn't think he'll ever calm down." Renji said.

"Renji, what did you do?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's just going to be like that for a little while. That's twice we've seen Luffy snap today."

"You can't blame him" Shino asked. "After what happened to him? Anyone would lose their minds."

Sasuke looked over to Luffy then looked back to Akainu and said, "Now if that little show is finished, shall we continue?"

"Yes, we shall." Akainu said. "Grand Eruption!" Akainu transformed his right hand into lava and fired it at Sasuke. Sasuke infused his chidori into his sword and cut the admiral's attack down the middle, leaving a pool of lava in front of him. 'Damn these Haki users.'

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke stabbed the lava with his chidori charged sword on the lava and lighting served through the lava, towards Akainu.

But at a high speed, Akainu moved out of the way and appeared behind Sasuke. "He's fast." Hinata said.

"Sasuke, behind you!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked behind at saw the fleet admiral. "Too late." Akainu said. "Now die!" Blood was flying in the air from Akianu's arm as it was slashed by Sasuke's blade. Sasuke skidded back a few feet as his sword has damaged even more from his last attack and the arm that he uses the chidori has been severely burned. "You know how to react fast. You're quickly clever but like I said before." Magma began to appear behind Akainu like water and quickly started to build into a wave. "I'll show the meaning of absolute justice."

"Wha… What the hell is that?" Zoro said. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Brook, Enma, Orihime and Tsuna screamed in terror. The others looked at the wave of magma with widen eyes.

"Oh no, if that hit Sasuke…" Sakura said. "…He's done."

"You mean if it hits us, we're done!" Usopp shouted.

Sasuke didn't move from his spot. He closed his eyes and as blood came out of his eyes, he reopened them. "Amaterasu!" Black flames appeared on the magma wave.

Gray's eyes widen looking at the black flames. "Wait a minute, those flames…" he said, remembering his battle with Sasuke's brother, Itachi.

Akainu saw the flame and said, "I told you, you can't touch me with those weak little flames." Akainu's eyes widen as the black flames continue to spread like a wild fire on the magma, burning it and inching towards him. "What? He's burning the magma." The mamga wave continues to get smaller and smaller until it was gone, taking the black flame with it.

Sasuke started to hold his eyes shut due to the strain on them from the amaterasu. "Hey what happened to Sasuke?" Chopper asked worried.

"Just the guy I took before, this technique is like a double-edged sword." Gray said to Chopper. "It may help you in a fight but it takes a toll on your body."

Akainu saw Sauske feeling the side effect of his amaterasu. "I see so that little trick you pulled comes at a price." Akainu started to walk towards Sasuke and his right hand is covered in magma. "Farwell, Dark Dog!" He swung his magma covered hand at Sasuke and it was blocked. Purple aura covered Sasuke's body and took the form of a guardian like creature with tengu like armor and a black orb made of the amaterasu's flame. This is Sasuke's susanoo.

"That…" Gray said, remembering Itachi using the susanoo in their fight.

Akainu looked at the beast with widen eyes. He then shook it off and said, "I won't be intimidated by such creature. No matter what you do, you still can't defeat me. Grand Eruption!" Akainu fired a giant fist of lava at Sasuke causing a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was unharmed thanks to the Susanoo. "Meteor Volcano!" Akainu fired multiple lava fists at Sasuke and Sasuke is still unharmed.

"Are you finished yet?" Sasuke asked. "If you are, then it's my turn." The black orb on the susanoo turned into a bow and arrow. The creature prepares to fire its arrow at Akainu.

The shinobi's eyes widen when they realized what Sasuke was about to do. "Everyone get down!" Naruto shouted to the group. Nobody questioned why and did what they were told as the susanoo fired the arrow at Akainu, creating a huge explosion.

Sasuke panted hard and released the susanoo, thinking that he won. Then he felt something hot piercing his back and running to the front his chest. Sasuke coughed up blood as he looked behind and saw the admiral. "I said I was going to send you to Hell." Akainu said. "And I meant it." He took his hand out of Sasuke's body and Sasuke fell to the ground.

Everyone started to get back to their feet and saw that Sasuke has fallen. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted but got no response. Everyone expect for Luffy, who was still knocked out on Ichigo's shoulders, were shocked to the Uchiha defeated.

"That's one down, now who's next."

"Damn you!" Naruto cursed. "You're going to pay!" Naruto charged in towards the admiral but he stopped and like they looked at what just happened with widen eyes. A lighting charged hand was seen through Akainu's heart. It was Sasuke's hand.

"What?" Akainu said. "I thought you were dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Sasuke said. "But it take a lot more that to kill me." Sasuke took his hand out of Akainu and Akainu disappeared. Sasuke fell back to the ground unconscious.

"Sasuke." Naruto said as he and Chopper tend to him. "How is he?"

"He's alive but barely. He's in critical condition." Chopper said. "He needs emergency first aid. Orihime, Wendy, Sakura, we need to…" He was interrupted when the ground to shake.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked. "Is it an earthquake?"

Uryu looked behind him and said, "I don't it is an earthquake. It's a volanic eruption!"

"A what?!" Everyone expect Chad and Robin shouted. They looked at Uryu's direction and saw lava coming toward them.

"RUN!" Usopp yelled as Naruto put Sasuke on his shoulders and the group ran toward the cave exit. The group continues to run for their lives out of the cave but the lava is quickly catching up with them.

"This is pointless!" Lucy said scared. "We won't to make it out alive!"

"Okay then." Gray said as turns towards the lava. "Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Gray created towers of ice spikes on the lava but it was melted quickly.

"I get it." Yamamoto said. "Let me help you out here." Yamamoto activated his box weapon and created a wall of water.

"I will help you as well." Rukia said, drawing her zanpakuto. "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She activated her shikai, turning her blade, guard and hilt a pure white and a white ribbon appearing on the hilt.

"Ready, Rukia?" Gray asked and Rukia nodded. "Ice Make: Ice Geyser!" Yamamoto put down his water wall and Gray created another set of ice spikes on the lava.

"Tsugi no Mai: Hakruen!" Rukia stabbed on the ground four times and created an avalanche of snow from the tip of the white blade, freezing the lava under Gray's ice spikes.

"Alright you guys, step ahead." Zoro said to the three with one of his swords drawn. "I'll clear the path for us."

Wendy stepped forward and said, "Zoro, can I help too?"

Zoro smirked and said to the little wizard, "Be my guest." He turned his attention toward the ice spikes and put his drawn sword over his head. "Ittoryu: 360 Pound Cannon!" He swung his sword down, making a huge tunnel of wind slicing the spikes.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" Wendy put her hand in front of her and blew a hurricane blast to add to the power of Zoro's attack, causing an explosion and blowing a hole on the other side of volcano. Everyone signed in relief knowing that this part of the craziness is over.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Erza vs Espada Tres!**

**Please review. Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18: Erza vs Espada Tres!

**Thanks for waiting and here is chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 18: Erza vs Espada Tres!

Everyone went back to the cave and started healing Sasuke. Luffy then woke up and stood quickly. He then looked around.

"Where's Akainu?!" Luffy demanded.

"Calm down. Sasuke defeated him." Naruto explained. Luffy then relaxed but he went to a corner with his hat covering his face. Naruto sighed.

"He's going to be fine." Zoro said. "Just let him be for now." Naruto nodded.

"Where's Erza?" Chopper asked.

"She went out for some food." Enma said.

"I didn't even realize she was gone." Chopper said.

"Hope she doesn't get into trouble." Hinata said.

"She'll be fine. Erza's strong." Natsu said.

"Flame Brain is right." Gray said.

"Who you calling Flame Brain, Ice head?!" Natsu said.

"You, idiot!" Gray said as they were both face to face.

"Stop it guys!" Lucy said.

* * *

Meanwhile with Erza...

"I better hurry before the blizzard comes again." She said. "Now where did Wendy say they were? Oh, right here." She walked up to a tree to find some fruits hanging from the branches. "It's a mystery why they are not frozen." As she started picking them a tree comes from the ground and rolled out a seed. "Not now. Doesn't she ever gives us a break." The seed opened revealing a woman with long yellow hair with three braided locks. She wore a jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face and stops where her breasts are. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Tier Harribel. Third Espada." Harribel said.

"Espada?." Erza said. "Just like the one Luffy was battling seven years ago." Erza requiped into her Black Wing Armor. Harribel became surprised.

"That's an unusual ability." She said as she grabbed her Zanpakuto. Erza charged forward and slashed her dual swords twice at Harribel.

"Moon Flash!" Harribel dodged them and tried to slash Erza who had just blocked it but Harribel used force to push her back and Erza landed on the icy ground. Harribel's sword then gathers yellow spiritual energy and she pulls it back.

"Ola Azul!" She then launches the attack forward at Erza and hits. Erza, who changed into her Morning Star Armor, jumped towards Harribel. "Ola Azul!" Harribel shoots multiple shots at Erza but she manages to dodge them all.

"Photon Slicer!" Erza uses her two swords and fires an energy blast at Harribel. Harribel uses Ola Azul and the two attacks collided. Harribel then uses sonido and slashes Erza. Blood oozed out of her cut and her Armor was destroyed. "Damn!"

"I'm impressed by your techniques." Harribel said. Erza then smirked.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Erza then requips into her Heavens Wheel Armor. "Blumenblatt!" Erza charges at Harribel with countless swords by her side. The swords then went towards Harribel tempting to stab her. Harribel just sonidoed out of the way and reappeared behind Erza.

"I believe I have not shown you my true power." Harribel said.

"What do you mean?" Erza said.

"Watch as I release my sword." Harribel said.

"Release?" Harribel holds her sword in front of her, pointing it down.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" Harribel is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone. Then, she cuts herself out of it and Erza's eyes widened. Harribel gains armor on her shoulders and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach and wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that surround a dark undergarment. She also wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves and her sword resembles a shark tooth with gills on each side.

_"So that's her release. It's just like the guy Luffy was fighting."_ Erza thought remembering how Grimmjow said a command and transforms. _"She doesn't seem to have changed that much but I shouldn't let my guard down."_ Harribel lifts her sword up in the air and spiritual power emerges from it. With speed, she brings it down and Erza's wing is cut off making her eyes widened in shock. "I-Impossible!"

"You are clever." Harribel said. "If you hadn't moved and inch, your whole body would be cut in half. But you should still be on your guard." Harribel slashed downwards and water came towards Erza. Erza changes into an armor that is cheetah-patterned.

"Flight Armor!" Erza then charges at Harribel at fast speed and slashes her on the side giving her a small cut.

"Her speed has increased." Harribel said. "But it's not face enough!" Harribel crosses blade with Erza and pushes her backwards. Erza then changes into another armor.

"Sea Empress Armor!" Erza then sends a large water slash at Harribel. Harribel just points her Zanpakuto out.

"Hirviendo!" Harribel just deflects the attack around her.

"What?!" Erza said, confused. Harribel then launches a giant amount of water at Erza.

"Cascada!" The attack hits Erza and floods the entire ground. After the attack finishes, Erza is seen on the ground with a shield above her.

"Adamantine Armor!"

"A defensive armor?" Harribel said. "Fine let's see if you can defend yourself against this. Cero!" Harribel swings her sword horizontally, making the blast wide. It came in contact with Erza as she struggles to keep her ground. Erza then seemed to disappear. Harribel scanned her surroundings looking for the mage. Erza is then seen above her in a golden bluish armor.

"Lightning Empress Armor!" Erza said. She then fires a lightning beam at Harribel who just dodges out of the way. Harribel appeared behind Erza.

"Pathetic." She said as she slashed Erza on the back making her drop to the ground. Erza then got up and changed her armor.

"Purgatory Armor!" Erza jumps at Harribel in an attempt to hit her with her mace but Harribel moved in time as Erza hits an iceberg.

_"Her power has increased." _Harribel thought as Erza charged at her. She blocked it with her sword and pushed Erza back. Harribel generates large amounts of water around from the gill-like slits on her blade.

"La Gota!" She then fires it like a blast towards Erza. Erza tries to block it but the attack broke her mace and hit her causing a wound through her. Erza falls to the ground. "You never stood a chance to defeat me." Harribel said as she walks away but stopped as Erza slowly came back to her feet. "I see. You still have the strength to fight."

"I won't go down until I defeat you." Erza said. She then changes into a japanese-like clothing. "I'm dropping all my defense and putting everything I have into this one attack."

"What?" Then a sword appeared in Erza's hand.

"Behold, the Fairy Sword, Benizakura!" Erza then jumped towards Harribel.

"La Gota!" Harribel fired countless shots at Erza but dodges them all. _"She's too fast!"_

"Take this!" Erza slashes Harribel horizontally, creating a massive cut. Harribel then disappears as Erza falls towards the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Next Time: The Superbi Squalo Appears!**

**Well gotta go take an Fcat Writing Test so she you guys soon.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Superbi Squalo Appears!

**Hey here's chapter 19. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Superbi Squalo Appears!

The group continues to wait inside the cave for Erza to come back with the food. Nami, Lucy, and Orihime were talking to each other, catching up for lost time and Sakura joined them. Wendy and Chopper were discussing how they can help their friends when they are in danger. Natsu, Naruto, Kiba, Gajeel, and Renji were about to show some cool moves they picked up. Luffy would join them but he is still trying to cool down after seeing the man that killed his brother Ace. Sasuke was sitting in the corner, fully healed from his battle with Akainu. This continued for the past few minutes until Natsu noticed that something's wrong.

"What's keeping Erza so long?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Natsu." Lucy said. "I'm sure she'll be back."

"Yeah, but Erza has never been gone for this long." Wendy said worried. "You think something happened to her?"

"Maybe she got lost." Zoro said, entering the conversation.

"Not everyone here have bad sense of direction like you, moss head." Sanji said to Zoro.

"Would you like to repeat that jackass?!" Zoro fired back, ready to fight.

"No problem!" Sanji said, ready to fight too.

"CALM DOWN, YOU TWO!" Nami and Sakura yelled at the two, whacking the both of them in head. Luffy laughed at the little show his crewmates just performed.

Naruto and Kiba turned to Luffy with a confused look on their faces. "Well, you seem to back to your old self." Naruto said to Luffy.

"Yeah, it just took a little comedy act to do it." Kiba said.

Natsu started to walk towards the exit and said, "I'm going to look for Erza. I'll be back." Wendy got up and ran to Natsu.

"I'm coming too." She said. Natsu nodded giving her the okay.

Yamamoto got up as well and said, "I guess I'm coming too. Just in case, you need a helping hand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Natsu said a little insulted.

"Hey it's not an insult. I'm just saying you might need an extra set of hands in case of an attack."

"I can take care of myself." Natsu fired back.

After the three left to look for Erza, a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a man with long silver hair and a sword where his left hand supposed to be.

* * *

The three exited the cave into the snow. "Hey Erza!" Natsu shouted. "Where are you?!"

Wendy tugged on Natsu's arm and said worryingly, "Natsu, look over there!" Natsu looked at the direction that Wendy pointed at and saw an unconscious Erza.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted as he and Wendy ran towards her.

Yamamoto took a look around the area and saw signs that a battle took place. "What happened here?"

"She needs medical treatment." Wendy said. "She's injured. We need to take her to the others." Natsu and Yamamoto nodded as they picked up Erza and took her back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cave, the Vongola looked at the man with widened eyes. "Squalo!" Gokudera identified the man.

"You know him?" Zoro asked.

"You can say that." Tsuna said. "He's second in command of an assassination squad known as the Varia. And that sword on his left hand gave the title of Sword Emperor." That caught the attention of Zoro, Renji and Ichigo. That started to make Tsuna worried.

"Voi! Never thought I would run into you little pests again." Squalo said to the Vongola, and then looked at the rest of the group. "And it looks like you found some more companions for me to eliminate."

"Ok, I got this one." Luffy said. "I need to blow off some steam."

"No way, Luffy." Naruto said. "I want to fight this one."

"No fair, I called this one first!"

"If you two are done fighting, I'll fight him." Ichigo said and the two grabbed Ichigo's shoulder to stop him.

"No chance, I called him first!" Luffy and Naruto said in unison.

"Hey, I called him first!" Luffy shouted at Naruto.

"You both are being idiots!" Ichigo shouted at the two and the three started to argue with each other. The argument came to an exit when Sakura whacked all three of them over the head.

"Idiots." Sakura said before walking back to the others. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Enma, Happy and Tsuna were seen staying scary quietly over and over again.

"I'll take you on." Renji said, grabbed his zanpakuto.

"Are you sure?" Enma asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This won't take long." Renji stepped toward and drew his zanpakuto.

"You're pretty confident." Squalo said to Renji. "Is it because you have a death wish? Or you really think you can beat me?"

"I don't think, I know I can beat you! Now Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji's sword changed into a 6-segmented blade with pick like protustions on each segment. He swung his newly transformed sword at Squalo and Squalo used his sword to easily block it.

"Is that all?" Squalo pushed Renji's shikai back and swung his sword at Renji as it expanded itself. Renji quickly blocked it and pushed the sword back. Squalo retracted his sword and charged towards the lieutenant. "Scontro di Squalo!" Squalo swung his sword diagonally at Renji. Renji quickly reacted and flash stepped out of the way.

"Stay still! Attaco di Squalo!" Squalo used his sword to create a shockwave and paralyze Renji.

"What?!" Renji said, struggling to move. "I…can't…move."

"Now you're mine. Zanna di Squalo!" Squalo charged in and began to thrust his sword at Renji. Renji started to breathe heavily.

'Now what?' Renji thought. 'First I can't move. Now I can't breathe. It's like his sword is taking the air in front of me away.' Renji continues to struggle to break free of this paralysis until he could finally start to move a little.

"Now die, Scontro di Squalo!" Squalo swung his sword diagonally again. Renji blocked the attack with his sword and broke Squalo's. Renji then moved in and slashed Squalo.

"Alright, he got him." Rukia said.

"No, it's not over." Tsuna said.

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.

"Voi!" Squalo shouted angrily seeing his own blood. "Now, you've done it! You made me angry! Grande Pioggia Squalo!" Squalo activated his box weapon and a shark that resembles a great white covered in rain flames appeared. Usopp, Brook, Nami, Chopper, Lucy, Happy, Tsuna, Enma and Orhime screamed in terror when they saw the shark.

"What the hell?" Zoro said. "What's with the shark?"

"That is Squalo's box weapon." Reborn said.

"Allow me to introduce you to my pet, Alo." Squalo said. "Sick him, boy." The shark did as it was commanded and charged towards Renji.

"Bankai!" Renji shouted as smoke surrounds him. While it cleared, his segmented sword turned in a huge whip that resembles a snake like skeleton. "Baboon King Zabimaru!" Renji lashed his weapon at Squalo's shark but it was overpowered and destroyed. The shark then hit Renji causing an explosion of water and sending Renji into a wall.

"RENJI!" Rukia shouted.

"Renji." Ichigo called to his friend and Renji struggled to get back to his feet.

"You're still alive?" Squalo said. "Well Alo will change that. It's over."

Renji got to one knee and said, "You're right, it is over…for you." Renji stuck the handle to the ground and the scattered pieces of Zabimaru quickly activated. "Higa Zekko!" The pieces surround Alo and stabbed the shark multiple times and reattached themselves to the other pieces.

"Alo!" Squalo shouted then looked at Renji with a furious look on his eyes. "Damn you!" Squalo charged in towards Renji. Renji lashed Zabimaru at Squalo, sending him into a wall and crushed. Renji retracted Zabimaru and Squalo disappeared.

Wendy ran towards the group with Natsu and Yamamoto in toe. "Orihime, Sakura, Chopper." Wendy called. "Erza's hurt." Natsu and Yamamoto ran to the doctors and gently laid Erza down.

"What!" Everyone but Robin, Sasuke, Hibari, and Chad shouted.

"When did it happen?" Sakura asked.

"I guess after Erza left to find us some food." Natsu said.

"It looks like Fionna isn't playing around." Kiba said and Arkamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah and she's picking any enemy she knows is damn near impossible for us to beat." Zoro said with the others nodding in agreement. "I know she said try to keep best attack hidden until we face Fionna, but at this rate we might no choice but to use them." Sakura, Orihime, and Wendy started to heal Erza.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Raven Tail Comes! Nami's Determination!**

**Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20:Raven Tail Comes!

**Sorry for the long wait, guys. But here's chapter 20.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Raven Tail Comes! Nami's Determination!

Erza wakes up after being healed by Orihime, Sakura, and Wendy. "What happened?" she asked.

"Well Natsu, Wendy, and I found you knocked out and brought you back in the cave to be healed." Yamamoto said.

"Oh, is that right?"

"What happened out there anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"I was getting the fruit from the tree Wendy found then an enemy appeared. She called herself Espada #3, Tier Harribel." Ichigo's eyes widen he heard the word espada.

"Espada?" Nami repeated. "Just the guy who lost to Luffy two years ago?"

"Yes, just like him."

"So did you win?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but barely." Erza said. "I'm assuming you've met her before, Ichigo?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

"Are you about that Ichigo?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I've seen some espadas and the one Erza mentioned isn't on that list."

"Hey, we're back." Sanji said entering the cave with Chopper and a bag full of fruit. Then he looked over to Erza and saw that she's awake. "Erza, my daring! You're awake!" Sanji twirled in his little love hurricane toward the fairy queen and got knocked out by her as a result.

"Ah, Sanji!" Chopper shouted as he run towards Sanji.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Luffy shouted, running toward the bag of fruit.

"Hey, save some for us." Naruto said as he, Natsu and Kiba with Arkamaru ran towards the bag as well.

"How is that saving it for everyone, idiots." Lucy said.

"It's too late, their minds are gone." Gajeel said. As Luffy was about to open the bag, a tree popped out and rolled a seed in front of the boys and dog. The seed exploded and revealed a woman with pale skin, and long dark red hair. The members of Fairy Tail quickly got in their defensive stance when they saw the person.

"Who's that?" Luffy asked.

"That's Flare Corona." Lucy answered.

"You know her from somewhere?" Nami said.

"Yeah, she's the one who beat Lucy at the Grand Magic Games." Gray said. "She's part of the guild that injured Wendy known as Raven Tail." The rest of the group looked at Flare looked in anger.

"Well, you're here, Blondie." Flare said, "You're still stinging from your lost."

"If it's a rematch you want…"Lucy said before Nami cut her off.

"I'll take you on."

"Nami, are you sure?" Nami nodded in response. "Ok, but be careful. She uses hair magic."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Nami took out her Sorcery Clima-Tact and walk towards Flare.

"You're challenging me?" Flare questioned Nami. Then Flare looked at Nami's tattoo. "The tattoo on your arm, are you a part of a guild too?"

"No, I'm not." Nami answered.

"In that case, I'm being happy to change that when I make you join Raven's Tail."

"I like to see you try." Nami charged up wind pressure in her bo staff. "Gust Sword." She released the pressurize wind from her bo staff.

"How did she get that wind in her weapon like that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, that's because I made the weapon for Nami." Usopp said, taking all credit.

"You're lying."

"No, it's true." Usopp said. "I made the weapon for her. She asked me to do it."

"Wind, huh? Is that all?" Flare's hair started to move. "Hair Shield!" She uses her hair as a shield.

"What the hell?" Yamamoto said. "What happened to her hair?"

"So that's her hair magic." Robin said.

Nami's eyes widen when Flare's hair was used as a shield. "Now it's my turn." Flare's hair starts to move again as she jumps in the air. "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" Flare's hair turned into a wolf and charged toward Nami.

"It's a wolf now!" Tsuna said surprised.

"That's a unique type of magic." Sai commented.

Nami dodged the attack by jumping over the wolf created by Flare. "Heat Ball!" Nami fired a red ball in Flare's hair, causing it fizz up and landed on it.

"My…hair." Flare said with a shaken voice. "Damn you! You ruined my hair, you little witch!"

"What's her problem?" Luffy asked. "Her hair is still in one piece."

"Yeah, it's not like she cut it or anything." Naruto added and both he and Luffy got hit in the head by Sakura.

"You don't understand women at all, do you?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, why did you hit us?" Naruto asked.

"That's easy because I felt like it."

"Yo ho ho ho ho, I can understand that girl is upset about her hair." Brook said.

"You can?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I would guard afro even if it kills me. Even though…"

"Even though, you're already dead, right?" Luffy said, revealed the punch line.

"Luffy, don't ever steal my punch line before I say it." Brook said depressed.

Nami then heard a tear and look down and saw her shoes ripped. Flare smirked as she started to entangle Nami her hair.

"Nami!" Luffy shouted. Nami struggles to get herself free from Flare's hair.

"What the…?" Nami said in surprise as she continues to struggle.

"There's no point for struggle." Flare said. "It's no use. Now you'll pay for cutting my hair!" Flare uses her hair and whip Nami into a wall. She started to laugh as Nami coughs up blood. Flare continues her process until Nami's all beaten up.

Nami continues to cough. "Damn it. Sorry guys, I…" Then Flare uses her hair and wrapped it around Nami's mouth.

"Keep quiet, I don't remember anyone asking you to speak." Flare demanded as her hair starts to entangles Nami's limbs. "That's better. I want to punish you for destroying my hair but I want to have some fun while I'm doing it. Now what should your punishment be? Should I get rid of your clothes in front of your friends? No, I won't have any satisfaction from that. How about I brand the mark for my guild on you permanently." Nami's eyes widen when she heard that.

"You wouldn't dare…" Nami shouted before getting her mouth covered by Flare's hair again.

"I told you to be quiet." Flare shaped a strand for her hair into the Raven Tail's mark. "Now should I put to mark? On your leg? On your hip? Maybe your breast, that'll be fun huh? Or better yet, how about over that tattoo of yours?"

"No! Don't do it!" Nami shouted before her mouth was wrapped around her mouth for a third time.

"Shut up!" Flare slowly guided her hair towards Nami's tattoo.

Nami's eyes focus on the mark that is approaching her arm. Memories of Bell-mere and Genzo appears in her head. 'Damn it! I need to hit her with that attack before she ruins my tattoo. This is the only thing I have with me of Bell-mere. It should be ready now.' Nami managed get her mouth free and smirked at Flare.

Flare looked the navigator confused and asked, "What's with that smirk?"

"You don't see it yet? I got where I want you."

"What are you talking about?" Then eggs with thunderclouds in them appeared and surrounded Flare. "What is this?"

"Thunder Breed Tempo." The eggs popped, covering Flare in the clouds and striking her with lighting. Flare screamed in pain as she was being electrocuted and her hair loosened the grip on Nami, allowing her to get herself free. Flare stood paralyzed. Then, Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds in bubbles come out of her Clima-Tact.

"What's this?" Flare said. "Is this some kind of magic?"

"Oh no, I'm not a magician." Nami said. "I'm more of a charmer." The bubbles popped and the dark clouds merged together as lightning passed through it. "Black Ball.." Nami thens swings it around and hits Flare. "Thundercloud Rod!" Flare was electrocuted from the clouds coming in contact with her body and she disappears in defeat.

"Awesome Nami!" Gray said.

"Who knew you were strong?" Kiba said with a smirk as Akamaru barked.

"Thanks everyone." Nami said.

"Hey nami." Luffy said.

"Yes Luffy!" Nami said with a smile, thinking her captain was going to congratulate her on her battle.

"Do you want some. It's good!" Luffy said having a fruit in his hand.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu and Naruto said as they went to the bag, seeing nothing in it. "HE ATE THEM ALL!"

"Luffy!" Nami said with her fists balled up.

"What's wrong?" Luffy said in confusion. Nami then calmed down as she figured that Luffy was trying to help as he might have thought she was exhausted from the battle.

"Nothing." Nami said as she ate the fruit. Luffy gave her a big smile.

"LUFFY!" Naruto and Natsu said as they fought him for their food.

To be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Varia Returns! Franky vs Xx!**

**Hey guys, I know you like my story and I created a poll saying should I create one last Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again stories after this one. You guys decide okay.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Varia Returns!

**Hey guys. Here is the new chapter and thank Rico94 for doing it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Varia Returns! Franky vs. Xx!

A loud noise was heard inside the cave, it was Naruto and Natsu's stomachs. "Man, I'm starving." Naruto complained.

"Yeah, me too." Nastu said as the two glared at Luffy. "That's because he ate all of the food."

Luffy looked them confused and said, "Why are looking at me like that?"

"You ate up all of the food." Naruto said.

"Nami ate some too." Luffy tried to defend himself.

"Yeah but her stomach isn't a bottomless pit like yours." Natsu said.

"But, I was hungry."

"WHO CARES?!" Natsu and Naruto yelled. "YOU STILL SHOULD'VE SAVED SOME FOR US!"

The others, expect for Zoro and Sasuke, looked at the three like they were crazy. "What are they complaining about this time?" Neji asked.

"Same thing they've been complaining about for the past hour." Sanji said. "Luffy eating up all of the food."

"Yeah, it's hard enough dealing with one Luffy." Usopp said. "We don't need two more."

"Can't they talk about everything other than what Luffy did?" Lucy asked. "It's giving me a headache."

"You're not the only one." Gray said.

Sakura walked towards the trio and hit all three of them on the top of their heads. "Are you done bickering about the food?!" she shouted and the three nodded yes. She turned around and walked back to the others.

"Was that really necessary?" Ichigo asked.

"It got them to shut up, didn't it?" Gajeel said and Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we start moving." Sai said.

"He's right." Erza said. "If we stay here any longer, we're likely to get attacked again. And by the looks of it, this place can't take another battle." Everyone looked at the area they were in and saw that Erza was right. The cave was badly damaged from Renji's and Nami's fights.

"I see your point, maybe we should move somewhere else." Tsuna said. "But the blizzard is going on."

"In that case, we're stuck until it ends." Shino said.

"It shouldn't be long." Nami said. "The storm is going to pass this island in 15 minutes."

"It's enough time for us get ready to move out." Enma said. Then a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a man with spiky hair and a varia jacket on his shoulders.

"What the…Xanxus?" Tsuna said, recognizing the person.

"You know him?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, he's the Varia leader, Xanxus." Mukuro said.

"A leader, huh?" Renji said. "Well, that explains the jacket."

Xaxus looked at the Vongola and said in disgust, "It's you again." Then he looks at the others. "And I see, you have found yourselves some comrades. But it doesn't really matter, you all will die here."

"Is that so?" Franky said. "You wanna prove that?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"What does it like I'm doing?" Xanxus narrowed his eyes at Franky.

"You sure you want to fight this guy?" Tsuna asked the pirate cyborg.

"Don't worry about me." Franky said. "I got this."

"Don't get too cocky." Xanxus said. "I'll make sure you'll learn your place."

"Bring it then!" Franky said. "Weapons Left!" Franky unleashed a series of explosive pellets at Xanxus, who dodges it easily making the explosive destroy a part of the cave.

"Is that all you got?" Xanxus said, drawing his X-guns.

"SUPER hardly, now take this! Strong Right!" Franky fires his right hand in high speeds at Xanxus and hit him in the gut, making him skid back a few feet.

"So that's Franky's power, huh?" Kiba said.

"His attack is different than last time." Wendy said.

"You're correct." Uryu said. "It's faster than it was seventeen months ago."

"Damn!" Xanxus cursed. "Scoppio d'Ira!" Xanxus fired a barrage of his Dying Will Flame at Franky.

"Franky Fireball!" Franky blew a fireball toward the bullets but the bullets weren't affected and got hit by him.

"What's with those bullets?" Ichigo asked.

"They're not ordinary bullets." Hibari said. "They're made for Dying Will flame."

Franky grunted in pain but shook it off and saw one of the X-guns flying around him. "What the…" he said.

"Bocciolo di Flamma!" Xanxus used his other gun and fired at the pirate.

"Weapons Left!"Franky fired some pellets at the bullets and they cancelled each other out. But another set of bullets were fired from another angle and nearly missed Franky's feet. "What the…" Another set of bullets were fired and hit him in his back. Franky turned around and saw nothing then turned towards Xanxus, who has both X-Guns in his hands.

"Farwell, Colpo d'Addido!" Xanxus hits Franky with a blast of his X-guns in close range, pushing him back through a wall.

"Franky!" Luffy shouted.

"Franky Cannon!" A cannon ball was fired and hit Xanxus, sending him into a wall. Franky stood up, a little burned but almost unharmed. "Is that all you got?"

"So you withstood that attack." Xanxus said. "In that case, I have no choice but to use this. Ligre Tempesta di Cielo!" Xanxus activated his box weapon and revealed a creature that is a mix between a sky lion and tiger tempesta.

"What the hell is that?" Sanji asked.

"That's Xanxus's box weapon." Tsuna said.

"So that's a box weapon, huh?" Robin said.

"His name is Bester." Xanxus said. "And he has a very special ability."

"How special?" Franky asked.

"How about you attack me and find out."

"Fine then, Franky Cannon!" Franky fired a cannonball at Xanxus. The box animal let out a roar, causing the cannonball to stop and crumble, making it explode.

"What the hell?" Franky said surprise.

"That's the power of Bester. But that's not he can do. Armatura Plantino: Ligre Tempesta di Cieli!" Xanxus's box weapon started to change and engulf his body.

Franky saw what happening and decided to stop it. "Franky Rocket Launcher!" Franky opened his shoulder cabinet and revealed three dangerous rockets. He fired them and hit Xanxus but when the smoke cleared, Xanxus was unharmed and is wearing a platinum armor. "What?!"

"This is my box weapon's defensive power. None of your attacks can break this defense. Now let show you its attack. Cambio Forma: Pistole Imperatore Animale!" Xanxus started to fuse the armor from his box animal with the power of his guns. "Now say good bye, Flame of Wrath!" Xanxus fired a very powerful blast from his guns, hitting Franky directly.

"Franky!" Everyone yelled. When the smoke cleared, Franky was damaged from the attack but was still able to get to his feet.

"What the hell?" Xanxus said, frustrated that he can't keep Franky down. "Martello di Flamma!" He fired his powerful blast from his guns.

Franky saw the blast coming towards him and quickly charged up a blast of his own. "Franky Radical Beam!" Franky fired a beam of air toward the oncoming attack. The beam went through the flame and hit Xanxus directly, causing a huge explosion. Xanxus fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Alright he won." Enma said.

"Whoa, that was awesome." Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's better than last time." Natsu added.

Zoro started to open his eyes and said, "Is it morning already?"

"YOU SLEPT THROUGH THE WHOLE THING?!" Everyone expect for Sado, Hibari Robin, Sasuke, Sai, and Shino yelled at Zoro. The cave managed to stable for the time being but Zoro may not be once everyone through with him.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Paper Konan!**

**Hope you liked it. Until next time! And Please Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: Paper Konan!

**Sorry it took so long but here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Paper Konan

Everyone is currently preparing to go the outside. The blizzard has stopped, at least for the moment.

"Hey, are you guys ready yet?" Luffy asked. Luffy, Natsu, Ichigo, and Naruto are at the entrance way ready to go.

"Calm down, Luffy." Nami said. "We're still getting ready."

"Well hurry up." Natsu said. "We're burning daylight here."

"Do you guys even know where to go?" Sakura asked. The four looked at each other in confusion.

"What a bunch of idiots." Rukia said.

"But where do we go from here?" Orihime asked.

"Good question, I don't think any of us thought that through." Tsuna said.

"We could anyways head back to the sunny." Franky suggested.

"That's one option; it could be our only option. From the looks of it, there may not be anywhere on the island we can go to." Neji said.

"Come on, let's go!" Luffy shouted.

"We don't have all day here!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up!" Nami shouted back. "We're coming!"

"They're full of energy." Hinata said.

"Too much energy, if you ask me." Usopp said.

Then a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. "Now what?" Kiba said. The seed exploded and revealed a woman with blue hair, grey eyes, a labret piercing, and is wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. The shinobi quickly got in a defensive position when they saw the woman.

"So we meet again, shinobi of the leaf." The woman said.

"That robe…" Erza said, seeing the robe. "Is she one of the akatsuki?"

"Yes, she was there when they destroyed our village." Sakura said and the others turned towards Konan in anger.

"She destroyed your village." Luffy said in anger.

"Our village is repaired now." Neji said. "She wasn't the one did the deed, but she was involved."

"Still I'm going to kick her…" Luffy was cut off when Lucy walked towards Konan.

"I'll fight you." She said.

"Are you sure, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! Now let's go!" Lucy grabs one of her keys. "Open, gate of the golden bull: Taurus!" A muscular humanoid cow appeared.

"What the…" Tsuna said.

"How did she do it that?" Naruto asked.

"Lucy is a celestial wizard." Happy said. "That's she can summon celestial spirits that is under contract with her."

"It's almost like a summoning jutsu." Naruto said.

"Lucy!" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes. "Your body looks simply beautiful as always." The vongola and the shinobi were dumbstruck when Taurus.

"Watch your mouth, you beefed up jerk!" Sanji shouted at the spirit.

"Hey, focus and pay attention!" Usopp shouted as well.

"Still a pervert as last time." Renji said with a sweat drop.

"Somethings never change." Chad said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, pervert." Lambo laughed, angering Taurus.

"Taurus, don't worry about it." Lucy said to Taurus, and then pointed at Konan. "Take care of that woman first."

"Right!" Taurus said as he charged toward Konan and swung his ax at her. Konan jumped out the way to avoid the attack.

"Alright! Open, gate of scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy grabbed another key and a man with a large scorpion tail appeared.

"No way, I thought the other guy has to leave she summons another one." Nami said.

"It seems she improved these past two years." Robin said.

"Scorpio, take her down!" Lucy said to Scorpio.

"Right!" Scorpio said. "Sand Buster!" Scorpio created a sand tornado and sends towards Konan.

Konan didn't move from her spot. "Paper Shuriken!" She threw pieces of paper, as if they were shuriken, and dispelled the sand tornado.

Usopp saw a piece of paper near him and picked up it. "No way, she stopped that attack with a sheet of paper!" he said.

"That's her ability." Sakura said. "She can make paper into her own personal weapon. Even a scrap of it can be lethal."

"You're kidding." Usopp said spooked.

"Taurus, use Scorpio's sand and attack her." Lucy said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Taurus said as he suctions Scorpio's sand and charges towards Konan. "Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran!" Taurus swung down his ax and send Konan flying in the sand tornado he made.

"Hmph." Konan said as she created wings out of paper and uses them to dispel the tornado.

"What?!" Lucy said shocked.

"Paper Shuriken!" Konan threw the paper-like shuriken at the spirits, cutting it, and sending them back to the spirit world.

"No way, she took both of them out at once!" Gray said.

"That's not good!" Wendy said worried. "How strong is she?"

'What do I do now?' Lucy thought. 'She beat both Taurus and Scorpio at the same. I need to get her grounded by taking away those wings. And I know someone who could do that.' Lucy grabbed another key and said. "Open, gate of the crab: Cancer!"

"What can I do for you Lucy?" Cancer said.

"I need you to cut those wings." Lucy said, pointing at Konan.

"Roger." Cancer said as jumped towards Konan, used his scissors and cut Konan's wings. As Konan falls to the ground, she turned into pieces of paper.

"What?!" Lucy said as one of paper of Konan's clone lit up and exploded, engulfing Cancer and sending him back to the spirit world. "Not Cancer too!" Then she left something grabbing

"Lucy, behind you!" Natsu shouted. Lucy looked behind her and saw Konan using the paper as a rope.

"You used the same technique repeatedly, knowing how it futile it is." Konan said. "If that is the case, I'll end this battle now." Konan then started cover Lucy's body with her paper.

"Lucy!"

"Damn it!" Lucy cursed under her breath as the paper.

"Lucy, you could beat her! Remember what you did in the Magic Games!" Lucy then started to think back to when she fought Flare, who Nami defeated, and remember how she brought Gemini without her keys.

'That's it!' Lucy thought as she closed her eyes. 'Open the gate of the twins: Gemini!' Without the use of her key, two little creature appeared.

"What the…" Enma said suprised.

"How did she do it without her key?" Chopper asked surprised as well.

Gemini saw what was happening to their master and charged towards Konan. One of the creatures cut the paper, releasing their master from Konan and the other hit Konan, causing her to skid back a few feet.

Lucy looked at Gemini and said to the spirits, "Thanks, you saved me."

Gemini turned into Lucy and said, "You're welcome."

Lucy then looked at Natsu and said, "And thanks for your help Natsu."

Natsu smirked. "No problem, now take her down."

Lucy nodded. "Right." She looked at Gemini Lucy and said, "Ready?" Gemini Lucy nodded and the both of them closed their eyes started to recite an incantation. "_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…All of the stars, far and wide…Show me thy appearance…With this shine…O Tetrabiblos_…"

"What is she chanting?" Ichigo asked.

"It sounds an incantation." Uryu said. "For what, I don't know."

Konan looked at the two Lucys and said, "It seems that I've underestimated you." Konan started to use her paper and created a disc. "I won't make that mistake again. Paper Chakram!" As she prepared to throw the disc, several orbs surround the area. "What is this?"

"Where did these spheres come from?" Zoro asked, shocked as well everyone else expect the wizard.

The orbs began revolve around Lucy. "_I am the ruler of the stars…Aspect became complete…Open thy malevolent gate…O 88 stars of heaven…Shine!_" Lucy opened her eyes as a light glowed beneath her. "Urano Metria!"

The orbs are fired one by one towards Konan, hitting the akatsuki member and engulfing in explosions. When the smoke cleared, Konan fell to the ground and disappeared. Gemini Lucy disappeared as well.

"Nice work, Lucy." Natsu said.

"Thanks." Lucy said.

"Whoa, that was so awesome!" Luffy said.

"Yeah, the way those orbs came out of nowhere." Naruto said. "That was so cool."

"Hey, the blizzard stopped." Chopper said.

"In that case, let's get back to the sunny." Franky and the group started to head back to the ship.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Brook vs. The Storm Funeral Wreath!**


	23. Chapter 23: Brook vs Storm Wreath!

**Here's another chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Brook vs. The Storm Funeral Wreath!

The group exited out of the cave and began to walk back to the Sunny. "Finally, we're able to get fresh air." Kiba said.

"Yeah, it was boring being stuck in that in that cave." Natsu said

"We should be on alert, you two." Erza said to Kiba and Natsu.

"She's right." Neji said. "Another enemy could appear and attack us at any moment." After he said, a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out of seed.

"You had to something, didn't you?!" Usopp shouted at Neji.

"You were warned, weren't you?" Neji replied.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! THAT WARNING WAS A WAY TO JINX US!" The seed exploded and revealed a man with red hair and black clothing. The vongola's eyes widen when they saw the man.

"Who's he?" Chopper asked.

"His name is Zakuro." Gokudera said. "He's one of the funeral wreaths."

"Another one?" Renji said.

"What's wrong?" Zakuro asked. "Surprised to me?"

"A little bit." Tsuna said.

"Mind if I battle him?" Brook asked, stepping toward.

"Um, ok I don't mind. But are you sure Brook?"

"Of course, I am." Brook said, drawing his sword Soul Solid.

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said. "Brook can handle this guy."

"Ok, if you say so." Enma said.

"A swordsman and a bag of bones." Zakuro said. "Interesting. But a hint of warning, I'm not like anyone you've ever fought before. Let me show you." Zakuro uses his Mare Ring and revealed a box where his heart is. "Storm Box Carnage!" He transformed into a T-Rex/humaniod with wings created with his storm flames.

"He transformed." Orihime said.

"Like that guy Chopper fought." Sanji said, remember Chopper's battle with Daisy. Wendy and Robin saw the transformation with widen eyes. Their oppenents did the same thing in their fights.

"Now, let's begin." Zakuro said as his hands are getting covered in magma. "Magma Infiammato!" He fired a jet full of magma at Brook, who quickly dodged the attack. The attack hit a nearby tree, and the tree was disintegrated by the magma.

"No way." Natsu said.

"I don't think anybody could survive that." Lucy said scared.

"That attack is too dangerous." Brook said in terror. "I have to avoid getting by his attacks."

"Brook, get out of there now!" Ryohei shouted. Everyone but the vongola looked him in confused.

"What are you talking about?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, nothing's happening yet." Nami said. Then Brook was engulfed in an explosion and fell to the ground.

"Brook!" Luffy shouted.

"What just happened?" Carla asked as everyone else.

"Zakuro's storm flame are invisible and they're undetectable." Gokudera said.

"Alright then, my turn now." Brook said, getting back to his feet and launching himself towards Zakuro at high speeds.

"He's fast!" Hinata said.

"Yeah, it's hard to keep up with him." Tsuna said.

"Gavotte Bond En Avant!" Brook thrusted his sword at Zakuro at a high speed but the attack are having no effect on Zakuro.

"Is that all you got?" Zakuro said, surprising Brook.

"It had no effect!" Brook said shocked.

"Well, it looks like it is all of you got." Zakuro used his Storm Flames again to send Brook flying. And at a high speed, Zakuro appeared behind Brook.

"What the..." Nami said shocked.

"He's faster than Brook!" Wendy said.

"Allow to show you a real attack at a real speed." Zakuro hit with a magma filled hand, sending him crashing to the ground. "Not even worth my time. Magma Inflammato!" He blasted another magma jet at Brook, causing an explosion.

"Brook!" Luffy yelled.

Zakuro landed in front of the group and walked towards them until he felt something off. He turned around and saw Brook slowly getting back up. "You stay down, skeleton. Make this easier on yourself."

"No I won't, everyone else gave it their all in their battles so I won't lose to you." Brook said.

"Then you'll fall. Farewell, Mamga Inflammato!" Zakuro blasts another jet of magma at Brook.

"Brook, move out of the way!" Tsuna shouted.

"Aubade Coup Droit!" Brook thrusted his sword at the magma jet, decimating it and causing Zakuro to get pushed back a few feet.

"What was that?" Ryohei asked shocked.

"Don't ask me." Kiba said.

"So you still got some fight left, huh?" Zakuro said, appearing behind Brook. "Then I'll take the fight out of you."

"Gavotte Bond En Avant!" Brook turned around and thrusted his sword at Zakuro. Zakuro puts his arms in defense of Brook's attack. But unlike last time, Brook is now causing damage to Zakuro's body.

'Damn it, his attack has stronger.' Zakuro thought as he jump back to avoid any further damage. "So you've gotter stronger, I see. But it still won't save you." Storm flames started to engulf Zakuro's hands. He put the storm flames in his wounds dealt by Brook.

"What is he doing?" Naruto asked.

"Look at his wounds!" Chopper shouted. Everyone looked Zakuro's body and saw that his wounds started to heal.

"He's healing!" Nami said.

"Now let's end this." Zakuro looked up and saw that Brook was gone. "What?"

"Alright, but I've already won. Yohohoho!" Brook said as he put his sword back into his cane.

"How did he over there so fast?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know." Hibari said. "He must be that fast."

"When did you get behind me?" Zakuro asked but got no responce as the pirate sheathed his sword.

"Quinto Tias: Fantasia!" Brook closed his cane with a metallic clink. As he completed sleathing his sword, a slash appeared on Zakuro's chest. Zakuro coughed up blood as he fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Whoa, he beat Zakuro." Gokudera said.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Who cares?" Naruto said. "He won."

"Ha ha ha, come on like one of my crew would lose to a crew like that." Luffy said.

"Well let's keep moving, shall we?" Erza said and the group continues to head to the Sunny.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Fiery Dragon Slayer!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Fiery Dragon Slayer!

**Hey guys. I hope I made Natsu's fight epic since he's the leader of the Fairy Tail group. Hope you like it and review.**

* * *

Chapter 24: The Fiery Dragon Slayer!

The group kept walking until they reached the Thousand Sunny.

"Finally! We're here!" Natsu said in joy.

"Hey Hinata." Erza said.

"Y-Yes." Hinata quickly responded.

"Do you think you can see if there are any one of those trees in the island still?" Erza asked.

"I'll try. Byakugan!" Hinata then scanned the whole island. "There's only one but..."

"Alright let's go!" Natsu said as he started running to the Straw Hat Pirates' ship.

"Wait! Natsu!" Hinata called. Then, the ground underneath Natsu cracked.

"Huh?" Natsu said confused. The tree sprouted out from the ground and sent Natsu flying onto the ground behind the group.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" Lucy said.

"Damn, what was that?" He responded. The tree rolled out the seed. It broke and the person that came out wore a red open shirt with short sleeves and short blue trousers. He also had a massive dog-like scarf and a pink cap. The Straw Hat's narrowed their eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Straw hat." Hody said.

"Hody!" Luffy said.

"You know him?" Gajeel said.

"His name is Hody Jones." Nami said. "He is a fishman that despises humans. He almost took out the whole Fishman Island."

"Good! Then I want to kick his ass." Naruto said as he walked towards Hody. He was then knocked aside by Natsu. "Dammit Natsu! What was that for?!"

"I'm the one who's gonna kick his ass." Natsu said. "I have to repay him for throwing me in the air."

"Ha ha ha ha! You think you can defeat me, you pitiful human!" Hody said. Natsu then put his hand out with flames coming out of the palm.

"Heh, I'm all fired up." Natsu said smirking.

"I'll finish you humans once and for all." Hody said. Natsu then runs towards Hody.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu punched Hody with a flamed fist. Hody tries to block but quickly lost his balance. "Claw of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's feet ignited and kicked Hody sending him back a few feet next to the sea. Hody then wet his hand.

"Arrow Military Shark!" Hody threw multiple water at Natsu. Natsu dodged some but was hit a few times. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breathed fire from his mouth and at Hody, who was caught in the explosion.

"Natsu's strong." Enma said. "He might be stronger than you, Tsuna."

"No way! The Tenth is way stronger than that flame brain!" Gokudera shouted.

"What did you call me?!" Natsu shouted. Then Hody came from the smoke and ate what looked like pills.

"What are those?" Orihime said.

"They are drugs known as Energy Steroids. They are considered to be legendary and will boost your power." Robin explained as Hody kept having a handful of them. Hody's eyes began to turn red.

"Ha ha ha ha! Now I'll show you the real power of the Energy Steroids." Hody said. Natsu got into a battle stance. "Arrow Military Shark!" Hody threw bullet-like waters. Natsu ran towards him dodging most of them.

"Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu blazes his whole body and went flying towards Hody, headbutting him in the chest. Hody screamed in pain but grabbed Natsu by the head and slammed him to the ground, causing him to hold his head in pain. He then kicked Natsu in the chest with his knee, sending him flying towards a boulder.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled.

"You humans are weak. You can't even stand up to a Fishman's level. Your whole race is nothing but trash!" Hody said. Natsu then appeared in front of Hody, shocking him and everyone else.

"Flame Elbow of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's elbow burst out flames and Natsu landed a blow in Hody's face making him hit an iceberg. Hody put his hand to his face, trying to ease his pain. "With a flame on the right hand and a flame on the left hand, when you combine the flames together..." Hody looked up to see Natsu holding a large ball of flame. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu threw the flame at Hody, creating a massive explosion.

"Alright Natsu!" Luffy said.

"Good job!" Erza said.

"It's not over yet." Gray said.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto said. Then they saw Hody chewing a bunch of Energy Steroid from his hand.

"No way!" Lucy said with widened eyes.

"If he eats all that..." Ichigo said looking worried. Hody then screamed in pain as the Energy Steroid was effecting his body. His black hair started to turn white. He's now become more muscular with his muscles bulging in size and thick veins appearing on it and becomes taller. His cap fell into the ocean and he then stood up. Natsu's and everyone's eyes widened at Hody's now different appearance.

"Heh, now I'm overwhelming with power that not even you disgusting humans can match up to." Hody said.

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said as his hand was engulfed in flames. "Iron Fist of the..." Natsu's eyes widened.

"Water Shot!" Hody said. Natsu was then sent flying at high speed, crashing through many icebergs.

"Natsu!" Erza said.

"What did he just do?" Sai said.

"He shot one of those Water bullets." Sasuke said with his sharingan activated.

"I didn't even see his movement." Renji said.

"Then that means he's serious." Rukia said.

"Natsu! You better get serious!" Gray said.

"Shut up. Don't you think I know that?" Natsu's body was then engulfed with a mixture of Flame and Lightning. "I was getting serious right from the start!"

"What happened to Natsu?" Chopper asked.

"It's his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!" Wendy said. "He gotten this ability after consuming Laxus's lightning." Natsu at high speed came at Hody.

"He's fast!" Uryu said.

"Iron Fist of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu punched Hody in the chest with flamed fist enhanced with lightning. Hody skit backed a few feet, wincing in pain.

"Water...!" Before Hody could do his attack, Natsu was already in front of his face. His fist and forearm was engulfed in flame and lightning.

"Firing Hammer of the Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu punches him in the face, creating an explosion. A few of Energy Steroid fell to the ground next to Natsu.

"What power!" Mukuro said.

"He's gotten stronger that's for sure!" Ichigo said. Luffy smiled.

"Yeah! I need to fight him again!"

"Impossible! Am I being defeated by such a weak human!" Natsu then took a deep breath.

"Roar of the..."

"Water Shot!" Hody shot a water bullet at Natsu.

"Lightning Flame Dragon!" Natsu unleashed a massive combination of lightning and flame and made contact with Hody, destroying his attack.

"He did it!" Neji said.

"Awesome Natsu!" Lucy said as Natsu fell to the ground exhausted.

"That's it." Natsu said. "I ran out of magic." Then, what shocked everyone was that Hody was still eating more and more Energy Steroids.

"I can't believe it." Shino said.

"He's still standing." Usopp screamed out.

"This isn't good." Reborn said.

"Natsu just ran out of magic from that last attack." Erza said. Hody then began to change again as he became larger making his shirt tear off and his teeth becomes sharper.

"Ha ha ha ha! Never will I lose to a mere human." Hody said.

"Bastard!" Natsu said as he got up trying to punch Hody but he landed a punch at Natsu making him roll back a few feet.

"Ha ha ha! Pathetic!" Hody laughed.

"I'm all out of magic. I can't stand." Natsu said, panting. Then he saw some Energy Steroids right next to him. He remembered Hody dropping them from his attack. Natsu then took a handful of them and began eating it.

"Natsu don't!" Chopper yelled out. "Those drugs are bad and have terrible effects that will damage your body!" Natsu ignored him and began eating more until he finished it all. Natsu then held his head as he fell to the ground, rolling in pain.

"Natsu!" Erza called. She then went to go help him but stop as Natsu stood up with massive flames surrounding his body.

"AHHHHH!" Natsu screamed as power overwhelmed him. Natsu began to have reptile scales on parts of his body and his teeth became more canine.

"That's..." Erza said.

"HODY!" Natsu then appeared behind Hody at a super rate of speed and kicked him with flames sending him forward, crashing through an iceberg.

"Dragon Force!" Erza finished.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Dragon Force Activated! Natsu vs Hody!**

**Hope you liked the first part to it and please review and tell me how you think of it. Thanks for reading and Please do Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Dragon Force Activated!

**Alright guys. Here's Chapter 25.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Dragon Force Activated! Natsu vs. Hordy!

"HORDY!" Natsu appeared behind Hordy at super high speed and kicked him with flames, sending him forward and crashing through an iceberg.

"What the hell?" Sanji said. "What happened to Natsu?"

"That's Dragon Force!" Erza said.

"Dragon Force?" Sai repeated.

"It's an advanced abilities than only dragon slayers can use. It's said to be the most powerful and final stage of being a dragon slayer and it turns the user into a humanoid dragon and enhances their abilities and spells."

"Really?" Luffy said. "That's awesome!"

"What the hell?" Hordy said getting back to his feet. Then Natsu appeared in front of Hordy and punched him in the gut, sending him back a few feet and crashing through another iceberg.

"So fast!" Nami said shocked.

"I could hardly see him move." Uryu said.

"You damn human!" Hordy cursed. "I'll show you. Arrow Miltary Shark!" Hordy fired his water-like bullets at Natsu, who easily dodged them.

Natsu took a deep breath. "Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breathed a brighter and powerful blast of fire from his mouth and hitting Hordy, causing an explosion.

"His fire gotten stronger too." Rukia said.

"I guess Erza was right with the enhanced attacks part." Emna said.

"I see, so you think imitating a dragon is going to help you." Hordy said, laughing. "You're wrong. It show how desperate you humans are."

"What was that?!" Natsu said.

"You think I'm wrong, then prove it. Show me the power of the dragon!"

Natsu balled his fist and charged towards Hordy. "Fine then, but you asked for it!" Hordy smirked as Natsu is getting closer to him.

"What is he planning?" Neji said to himself and saw that Hordy was ready to attack. "Wait! Natsu! It's a trap!"

"Fool. Water Shot!" Hordy threw a water bullet at Natsu, hitting him the gut and sending him a few feet. When Natsu landed on the ground, his dragon force disappeared.

"This isn't good." Happy said worried.

"Damn it." Gray cursed. "That was his only chance to beat him."

"Just like I thought, you are pathetic." Hordy said. "Die! Water Shot!" Hordy fired another water bullet at Natsu and Natsu dodged it.

"It's not over yet!" Natsu shouted as he charged towards Hordy. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames as he threw a punch at the fishman. Hordy threw a punch as well and their fist collided. Hordy quickly overpowered Natsu and sent him into an iceberg.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"I told you that you can't reach the same level as the fishmen." Hordy said as Natsu struggles to his feet. "Stay down, unless you want to die."

"Shut up, you fish bastard!" Natsu said. "Stop talking like you won and stop boring us to death talking about you stupid fishmen. I'm still going to kick your ass." Natsu moved his arms in a circular motion and a torrent of flames begin to appear.

"Fine then, this will shut you up for good. Arrow Military Shark!" Hordy threw his water bullets at Natsu.

"Dragon Slayer Secert Art - Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu fires the torrent of flames at the fishman, hitting him with the barrage and sending him flying.

"He did it!" Tsuna said.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Luffy said.

"It was nothing." Natsu said panting.

"You're badly injured." Orihime said to Natsu. "Hold on, let heal you."

"There's no way." Sakura said seeing a figure standing in the smoke. The others looked at that direction and saw Hordy in just the same condition as Natsu.

"What the hell is this guy made of?" Gajeel said.

"Even that wasn't enough to beat him." Lucy said shocked.

Hordy charged toward Natsu at a high speed and bit down on his shoulder. Natsu yelled in pain as blood began flow from his shoulder.

"Natsu!" Everyone expect Sasuke and Hibari yelled.

"I told you, you can't stand to the level of the fishmen and I meant it." Hordy said as he relinquished his hold on Natsu and the wizard fell to the ground. "Now who's next?"

"You bastard!" Ichigo said as he, Naruto, and Luffy are ready to fight. Then Natsu's body started to glow.

"What the..." Hordy turning around and saw Natsu on his feet.

"I told you to stop talking like you beat me!" Natsu shouted as he was chomping on some Energy Steroid he had left, regaining his Dragon Force. "Unless I stopped moving, you haven't won yet! Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" Natsu charged in the torrent of flame at Hordy in a high speed and headbutted him in an iceberg. Natsu landed on his feet as Hordy disappeared.

"AAAHHHHH!" Natsu roared as an image of Igneel appeared behind him.

"That was so awesome!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes from Natsu's attack.

"Alright, Natsu won!" Lucy cheered. Natsu's Dragon Force disappeared as he fell to the ground out of exhaustion. Chopper, Happy, and Wendy quickly ran to Natsu to see if he's okay.

"He's okay but he's badly hurt." Chopper said to the others.

"We need to get him on the ship." Erza said. "As we go to the next island, we need to treat his wounds. I'm sure all of you are realizing that things are getting harder. And Fionna is going to send her strongest forces to attack us."

"Tell us you're joking, please?" Usopp said scared.

Luffy laughed and said, "So what if she does that. She could send the entire world on us and we'll win."

"I'm with Luffy on this one." Naruto said. "Just bring them on, we're ready!"

"They got one track minds, do they?" Lucy asked.

"They got a point." Zoro said. "We knew coming into this wouldn't be easy."

"Moss head's right for once." Sanji agreed.

"Yeah, we made it this far." Kiba said. "We might as well see it to the end."

"How tough are these enemies anyway?" Gajeel said. "I say we take them out!"

"Yeah, they all got one track minds." Nami said to Lucy.

"Alright, off the next island!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah!" the others shouted as they got on the Thousand Sunny.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Desert Hotness! Gajeel Redfox vs Eustass Kid!**


	26. Chapter 26: Desert Hotness!

**Here is chapter 26 and thank Rico94 for doing party of it for me. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Desert Hotness! Gajeel Redfox vs Eustass Kid!

The Thousand Sunny was sailing in the calm seas as the group went to their next destination.

"Hey guys!" Chopper said as he stepped out of the sick bay. "Natsu's awake." Natsu then exited the room.

"Alright! I'm all healed!" Natsu shouted out.

"Then, how do you explain the bandages, Hot Head." Gray said.

"What you say, Stripper?!" Natsu shouted as he jumped to the deck, facing Gray.

"You heard me!" Gray said as he locked heads with Natsu, who quickly retreated.

"Ow! It's still hurts." Natsu said, rubbing his head.

"Natsu, I told you that you need to take it easy. You're not fully healed but you can still walk around." Chopper said.

"Yeah , yeah, yeah I get it." Natsu replied.

"Hey! The food's ready!" Sanji shouted. "Come and eat!"

"ALRIGHT! FOOD!" Natsu, Luffy, Naruto, Kiba, Renji, Ichigo, and Gray shouted as all of them ran into the kitchen.

"This is going to be a long dinner." Nami sighed. Robin chuckled at the navigator. When the rest out the group came, the seven boys were already stuffing their faces.

"What did we tell you about eating with manners?!" Nami, Sakura, and Erza said, hitting their own leaders.

"Alright, alright. Let's all just sit and eat." Sai said.

"Agreed." Neji said. Soon, everyone was eating except for two people.

"Where are Hibari and Sasuke?" Wendy asked.

"Don't know." Naruto replied.

"All I know is that Hibari doesn't like people around him." Tsuna said. Wendy then got a plate of food and was heading out the door.

"Where are you going, Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to give Hibari his food." Wendy said as she walked out. After Luffy ate his food, he looked over to Sasuke's plate. He then grabbed it and started to walk out too.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Going to give this to Sasuke." He said as he walked out. Nami and Robin looked at each other and shrugged at it.

* * *

Wendy was in a distance as she saw Hibari sitting near the steering wheel. _"All I know is that Hibari doesn't like people around him." _was the only thing that went through her head_. _She took a deep breath and walked towards him. Hibari sensed her and opened one eye.

"Go away, Herbivore." Hibari said as he shut his eye.

"Here I brought your food." Wendy said.

"I don't want it." Hibari quickly said.

"But you need to eat."

"What part of 'don't want it' do you not understand." Wendy looked at Hibari and was about to decide to give up. But instead, put the plate down next to him and sat.

"You know that you don't have to be alone."

"I like to be alone."

"But you'll get lonely and you won't have anyone to play with."

"I don't need anyone." The two just sat with silence. Wendy stood up and began to walk away.

"You know Hibari. I'll be your friend and in return, you'll be my friend. I'll be with you all the time and I hope you do the same for me." Wendy said as she walked away smiling. Hibari looked at her as she went and then looked at the plate of food. He then sighed.

"This is why I hate Herbivores." He said with a smile as he started eating his food.

* * *

Sasuke was standing at the back of the ship staring at the sea. Sasuke quickly took out his sword and slashed behind him only to see Luffy blocking his attack with just one arm.

"How do you block my sword with just your bare arms and not get cut?" Then Sasuke saw Luffy's arm black. "What is this?"

"I know how you feel." Luffy said. Sasuke was taken back at the statement.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Naruto told me everything. Of how you killed your brother. I know you're sad and tearing up inside."

"You're wrong. I did what I did. I have no regrets. My brother deserved to die and-" Luffy dropped the plate and tackled Sasuke.

"Stop talking crap! Your brother killed everyone of his family except you! He cared about you and you killed him!" Luffy punched Sasuke and they both tumbled over the Sunny. "If your brother didn't care about you, would you still be alive, huh?!" Sasuke eyes widened at the question. Soon they both fell in the ocean. Sasuke saw Luffy drowning and remembered what Robin said about Devil Fruit Users not being able to swim. He picked up Luffy and jumped onto the deck.

"Man, you're a pain in the ass." Sasuke said as he started to carry Luffy into the kitchen.

When Sasuke walked in, all eyes were on him and Luffy."What happened to you two?" Gray asked. "And why are you wet?"

"We got in a little altercation and ending overboard." Sasuke answered flatly.

"You two didn't wreck the ship, did you?" Franky asked.

"Don't worry, the ship is okay." Sasuke place Luffy in a chair and then left the kitchen.

"Tell me, is he always like that?" Emna asked.

"That's how he is at times." Naruto said. "But what did Luffy do to pick a fight with Sauske?"

"Who knows?" Sanji said. "Knowing him, probably something that would cost him his head."

As Sasuke was returning to his original spot, Luffy's words started to ring in his head. "_Your brother killed everyone of his family except you! He cared about you and you killed him! If your brother didn't care about you, would you still be alive, huh?!_" Sasuke closed his eyes and said, "Idiot, don't talk to me as if you know me."

Morning came and some of the group started to wake up, sweaty. "Aw man, who turned up the temperature all of the sudden?" Tsuna said.

"Yeah, when did it become so hot?" Naurto asked.

"Guys, there's an island ahead." Rukia said on the intercom. The group woke up from Rukia's announcement and headed outside to see what she was talking about. They looked where Rukia said the island was and saw an island filled with sand.

"It's the desert island." Orihime said.

"That explains the rise of temperature." Sai said.

"That's right; every island represents a different season of the year." Nami said. "So the temperature could change constantly."

"That does make perfect sense, so the desert island represents summer correct?" Neji said.

"Ah, who cares?" Luffy said. "Let's go!" As the group was nearing the island they saw a pile a metal everywhere around the island.

"What is this?" Mukuro asked.

"Don't know." Sanji said. "We've never seen piles of metal when we came to the island two years ago."

"Looks like Fionna did some decorations on all 4 islands." Erza said. As the ship was docked and the anchor was dropped, a tree popped out of the sand and rolled out a seed.

"Already?" Usopp said surprised. "We haven't even got off the ship yet."

"It looks like Fionna doesn't work by the hour." Ichigo said. The seed exploded and revealed a man with orange hair and has a black captain's coat on his back.

"Who's that?" Gokudera asked.

"He's a pirate known as Eustass Kid." Robin said.

"He's a pirate too, huh?" Natsu said.

Kid looked at the ship and saw Luffy on it. He smirked and said, "Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Straw Hat? So the rumor was right, you're still alive."

Luffy looked at Kid and said, "Do I know you?" A vein popped out of Kid's head when Luffy said that.

"Luffy, don't you remember?" Nami said. "That the guy from the auction house when we were trying to save Camie."

Luffy tried to recall that time in the auction and remember the fight with the marines on the outside and Kid was on his side in the fight. "Oh yeah, now I remember." He said.

"Man, you're slow." Naruto said.

"Now you remember me." Kid said. "Since it took you that long, I'll make sure I kick your ass quickly."

"Hey Straw Hat, let me take this guy." Gajeel said.

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Dragon Slayer?" Robin said. "Just Luffy and Mr. Swordsman, he's one of 11 rookies who's bounty reached over 100,000,000 two years ago."

"Is that right? Well then, this will fun." Gajeel jumped in air. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel took a deep breath and iron came from his mouth.

"Repel!" Kid stuck his hand out and reflected Gajeel's attack back at him. Gajeel's eyes widen as he moved out of the way.

"No way!" Lucy said shocked.

"He reflected that attack!" Gray said shocked as well.

"That's the power of my devil fruit." Kid said. "I'm a human magnet. I have the ability to attach any object and repel any attack you throw at me." With that, all the metals on the ground started to levitate in the air and were all thrown at Gajeel.

"Damn it!" Gajeel cursed.

To be continued…

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter and thank Rico 94 for doing it. Please Review and Until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Gajeel's Counterattack!

**Alright guys here is chapter 27. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Gajeel's Counterattack!

Gajeel jumped in air. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel took a deep breath and iron came from his mouth.

"Repel!" Kid stuck his hand out and reflected Gajeel's attack back at him. Gajeel's eyes widened as he moved out of the way.

"No way!" Lucy said shocked.

"He reflected that attack!" Gray said shocked as well.

"That's the power of my devil fruit." Kid said. "I'm a human magnet. I have the ability to attach any object and repel any attack you throw at me." With that, all the metals on the ground started to levitate in the air and were all thrown at Gajeel.

"Damn it!" Gajeel cursed. Gajeel then starts to run towards Kid as he dodges every single metal with ease. "Club of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel's arm turned into an iron club and smacks it into Kid's face, making him skid back a few feet.

"What the hell?!" Kid said. "What kind of devil fruit is that?"

"It's not a devil fruit." Gajeel said.

"Well whatever it is, it won't be enough to beat me. Because I'm going to kick your ass."

"I like to see you try! Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs!" Gajeel's arm turned into a large spearhead and fired mini spears at Kid.

"Repel!" Kid stopped the spears from touching him and reflected them back at Gajeel, slashing the dragon slayer.

"Gajeel!" Lily shouted.

"Damn it, he did it again." Ichigo said.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel shot shards of metal from his mouth at Kid but it was repelled again.

Kid laughed and said, "Come on, is the best you can do?" When the attack disappeared, Gajeel was nowhere to be found. "What?!"

"Sword of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel appeared behind Kid with his arm turned into sword and swung it at him. Kid quickly jumped back to get out of the way of the attack but got cut in the chest at the process.

"I get it now! That last attack you fired earlier was a decoy so you can attack from my blind side." Kid said. "Not bad."

Gajeel smirked and said, "So is that all you got? All you've been doing was reflecting my attacks."

"You're right. It was all I've been doing so far, wasn't it?" Kid lifted his arm in the air. "In that case…" Zoro felt his swords move and all three started to go towards Kid but Zoro held them, before they got out of reach.

"Not this again!" Zoro said. Then all of a sudden, the metal weapons the shinobi had started to come out of their holders and headed towards Kid.

"What the…" Naruto said surprised.

"Our weapons…" Kiba said. All the metals found in the Thousand Sunny began to come out of the ship and head towards Kid as well. Even the metal around the island was coming towards Kid.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji said.

"It's that pirate." Orihime said. "He's attracting the metal on his hand."

"She's right." Gray said. "He's using his hand as a magnet." After all of the metal has been collected, they covered Kid's right arm and created a giant one made the metal that was found. Nami, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, Chopper, Usopp, Enma, Tsuna, and Orhime screamed in terror as everyone looked at the giant arm with widened eyes.

"What is that?" Erza was the first say.

"This is bad." Tsuna said. "If Gajeel gets hit by that thing, he'll be crushed."

"Gajeel, do something!" Lucy shouted.

"Damn!" Gajeel cursed. "Clud of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel's arm turned into a club and he fired it at Kid but it was blocked by the metal hand.

"What's wrong?" Kid smirked. "Is that all you got?" Kid threw a punch with his metal arm at the dragon slayer.

"Sword of the Iron Dragon!" Gajeel turned his arm into a sword to block the attack but was easily overpowered and pushed back a few feet. "Roar of the Iron Dragon!" Shards of metal were fired out of the dragon slayer's mouth and were nearing Kid. But he used his metal hand to block the attack.

"My turn!" Kid said as he threw another punch at Gajeel, who jumped in the air to dodge it. Kid withdrew his arm and threw at Gajeel, sending him flying. Then Kid balled his metal fist and aimed it Gajeel again. He hit the dragon slayer, causing an explosion.

"Gajeel!" Everyone expect Robin, Sasuke, and Hibari shouted as the dragon slayer fell to the ground.

Gajeel struggled to get back to his feet as pieces of metal fell around him. Gajeel looked at the metal and started to eat it.

"Why is he eating the metal?" Kiba asked.

"Because dragon slayers could eat anything within their own element to help give them power." Happy explained.

"That's what I needed." Gajeel said standing up. "Thanks for the meal."

"What?!" Kid said as he threw another metal fist at Gajeel, who grabbed it and started eating it.

After he was finished, he jumped in the air and said, "Let's end this! Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon - Iron God Sword!" Gajeel clapped his hand above his head, creating a giant sword and swiping down on Kid.

"Repel!" Kid tried to reflect the attack but to no avail and got hit by the attack leaving a giant creator behind. When the smoke cleared, Kid disappeared.

"Gajeel won!" Happy cheered.

"That was too cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

"Aw man, it looks like he took out everything from the control room." Franky said upset.

"Can you fix it?" Rukia said.

"Yeah. All the metal parts seems to be here so I think I can fix it.."

"Good." Lucy said. "Anyway, I think we should split up. Maybe that way it will be faster and more enemies will be destroyed.

"I agree." Sado said.

"In that case, we split into two teams." Neji said. "One team goes North as the other goes South." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, the first team-"

"I'll handle this." Nami said as she interrupted Neji. "The people who will go with me are Zoro, Sanji, Natsu, Hinata, Erza, Ichigo, Sado, Gajeel, Sakura, Sasuke, Yamamoto, and Enma. The ones who haven't been called go North."

"Oi Oi. How come you picked almost all the strong people in your group." Usopp, Chopper, Tsuna, Lucy, Wendy, Naruto, Renji, and Sai murmured.

Nami overheard them and said, "Don't worry. You guys still have Luffy in your group." All 8 of them looked towards Luffy and heard him saying this about adventure.

"You gotta be kidding us." They said.

"Oh well." Nami said as she stuck a tongue at them.

"At least we don't have Fire Breath in this team." Gray said.

"What you say, Icicle stick?" Natsu said.

"You heard me!" Gray said, going face-to-face with Natsu.

"Why do I have to a part of this team?" Tsuna asked, unhappy with Nami's decision.

"This is good training for you Tsuna." Reborn said, hopping on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna sighed.

"Why do I have to be stuck with these herbivores?" Hibari said.

"Don't be like that Hibari." Wendy said. Hibari just walked away. Wendy looked at Hibari with a worried look on her face. She wonders if her words reached Hibari at all.

"Remember we reach a big rock in the middle of the island." Neji said with his Byakugan activated. "You can't miss it."

"Alright, let's go!" Luffy shouted and the two teams went their seperate ways.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Simon Boss Attacks!**

**Hope you like this chapter. Remember, Review, Follow, and Fav! XD**


	28. Chapter 28: The Simon Boss Attacks!

**Alright, sorry for the wait but here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 28: The Simon Boss Attacks!

Fifteen minutes has went since the group split up and explored the island. On the north side, Neji was looking out for enemies with his Byakugan.

"Water, water, water…" Luffy said with his tongue out.

"Will you stop saying that?" Usopp asked irritated.

"But I'm thirsty." Luffy said.

"So is everyone else, but we're not making a big deal about it like you." Renji said.

Lambo looked at Luffy's face and laughed. "Your face looks funny."

"Really?" Luffy said. "Okay how about this?" And Luffy started to make funny faces and Lambo laughed at each one.

"Are you sure he's your captain?" Kiba asked Usopp and Chopper. "Because I'm not seeing it."

"He is." Robin answered the question. "Don't let his behavior fool you. Even though he may not act like it, he is a strong person and a good captain."

"Something's coming." Neji said, getting everyone's attention.

A tree popped out of the sand and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a man wearing a black cloak with red cloud pattern.

* * *

On the south side, Hinata was using her Byakugan to look out for enemies. Then she stopped and raised her hand to make the others stop as well.

"Why did we stop?" Natsu asked.

"Is there an enemy nearby?" Erza asked.

"Yes, everyone get ready." Hinata said and the others got in their defensive stance. A tree then popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a man wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern. He had on a white hood with a black mask.

"Who's this guy?" Sanji asked. "Is he one of those Akatsuki?"

"Yeah, his name is Kakuzu." Sakura said. "And he's extremely tough to beat."

"Really?" Natsu said. "Alright, I guess I'll…"

"I'll take him on." Enma said.

"Are you sure, Enma?" Sakura asked.

"I'll be fine." Enma activated his Simon Ring and it turned into gauntlets on his hands.

"So you decided to challenge me?" Kakuzu questioned. "A bold move considering that you're going to die."

"Sorry but I don't plan on dying!" Enma charged in towards Kakuzu.

"Wait, don't charge in like that!" Sakura shouted but to no avail. Enma threw a punch at Kakuzu, who caught it and threw a kick at Enma, sending him back a few feet. Kakuzu then charged in at Enma but Enma quickly used his Earth Flames to cause the akatsuki member to levitate.

"What?!" Kakuzu said shocked.

"How is he doing that?" Zoro asked.

"Enma possess Earth Flames which allows him to control gravity." Yamamoto said.

"Control gravity?" Nami repeated.

"Gravity Spheres!" Enma created a small chain of spheres and fired the spheres at Kakuzu. The area then exploded.

"He did it." Nami said.

"Something's not right here." Yamamoto said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's right." Sakura said. "He can't go down that easy."

Then in an instant, Kakuzu appeared behind Enma in a high speed. "Enma, behind you!" Ichigo shouted.

"What?" Enma looked him and saw the akatsuki member and got kicked in the face, flying back a few feet.

"I'm impressed with you boy." Kakuzu said. "Nobody has been able to destroy one of my hearts in a quick amount of time."

"One of his hearts?" Zoro questioned. "What is he talking about?"

"It's what he means." Sakura said. "That guy has five hearts. And the way to beat him is destroy of those hearts."

"There's no way." Nami said. "How can Enma beat someone like that?"

"Don't worry, he'll do it." Yamamoto said.

"But as your punishment…" Kakuzu removed his cloak and revealed a shirt attached to his hood but has no back. On his back were four masks and a lot of stitching. The masks started to move and opened the stitching. Then the mask were released from and took the form of four creatures.

"What the hell is that?!" Natsu said.

"Each one of those creatures contains a large amount of chakra." Hinata said examing the masked monster. Then one of the creatures with a hole through the mask fell to the ground dead.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

"It looks one of those things just died." Sado said.

"As your punishment, I'll replace one of the missing hearts with yours." Kakuzu said.

"Not a chance, you're not taking my heart!" Enma declared.

"There are plenty other hearts that will fit the bill." Then lighting started to appear around one of the masked creatures. "Lighting Style: False Darkness!"

"What the…what was that?!" Nami said shocked.

"So each of them have their own chakra nature, huh?" Sasuke said activating his sharingan. Then another masked creature appeared behind Enma.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" The creature opened its mouth and released high pressure at Enma pushing him the ground forcefully, making a huge creator. Another creature jumped into the air above Enma, opened its mouth and lit a fire. "Fire Style: Searing Migrain!" The creature released a fire ball towards Enma and caused huge explosion.

"Enma!" Everyone expect Sasuke shouted. When the smoke cleared, Enma was seen outside of the creature, breathing heavily.

"That was too close." He said. "Okay think how could I beat him?" A light bulb went on in his head. "Gravita della Terra!" Enma then created a large gravity spheres and surround the area with them.

"You're trying this trick again." Kakuzu said.

"It's not the trick. Attack me and find out for yourself."

"Fool if you wish to die, then so be it." One of the creatures charged up for a lightning attack and fired at Enma. Enma moved one of the spheres in front of him and the attack then was fired back at the creature and destroyed the mask. "What?!"

"Now do you see?" A creature appeared behind Enma tried to strike him with its claw but Enma quickly moved out of the way. Then both masked creatures rejoined with Kakuzu by entering his body and turning him into a monster himself with strings coming out of his back and both masks appeared each shoulder.

"What the…" Nami said scared while backing up. "What is he?"

"Not one of my hearts but two." Kakuzu said. "This hasn't happened to me in a while." Then Kakuzu used his strings and entangled Enma in them. Both masked opened their mouths and prepared to attack.

"Damn it!" Enma cursed.

"Now die." The masks fired their combined attack on Enma, making a huge explosion. After the smoke disappeared, Enma was seen badly injured as Kakuzu released his grip.

"Enma!" Everyone shouted as Enma fell to the ground.

"Pathetic." Kakuzu then started to walk towards the others.

"Hold on." Enma said, struggling to get back on his feet and getting Kakuzu's attention. "I'm not finished yet."

"So you're still alive." Both masks prepare to attack again. "This will finish you." Enma moved a sphere in front of him again. "I'm going to fall for that move again." Then the gravity crashed to the ground and started to break. "Hmm?"

"What is he doing?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know." Ichigo said.

"Super Gravita Black Hole!" Enma said as the sphere collapses and created a black hole. The force of the hole started to slowly drag Kakuzu into it.

"What is this?" Kakuzu tried to back but still getting dragged towards the black hole. Then the other sphere collapsed and became black holes themselves.

"You can't escape it. The more you tried to escape, the more you'll get dragged in them." Kakuzu continued to escape but he gets dragged towards the hole faster and faster until he was engulfed completely. The black holes disappeared, taking Kakuzu along with them.

"He did it." Sakura said.

"Don't say I told you so." Yamamoto said.

"Alright, lets get moving shall we." Nami said.

"Yes, Nami-swan." Sanji said with a heart in his eye.

"Idiot." Zoro said under his breath.

"What was that, moss head?!"

"You heard me!" And the two got into another of their fights.

Meanwhile on the south side, a seed exploded revealing a man with red hair, looked about Luffy's age, and is wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Lambo vs Sasori!**

**Please Review**


	29. Chapter 29: Lambo vs Sasori!

**Here is chapter 29 guys.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Lambo vs. Sasori

On the south side of the island, a seed exploded revealing a man with red hair, looked about Luffy's age, and is wearing a black cloak with a red cloud pattern.

"Who's he?" Lucy asked.

"Judging by the attire he has on, he's one of those akatsuki." Uryu said.

"That's correct." Neji said.

"Well, if it isn't the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki." The man said, looking at Naruto.

"Do you know this guy Naruto?" Rukia asked.

Naruto looked at the man and try to remember the man but couldn't. "I know he's with the Akatsuki but I've never seen his face before."

"You don't remember me?" the man questioned as he pulled out a scroll. "Well you were focused on beating Deidara to a bloody pulp, it's no wonder. Perhaps, this will jog your memory." He opened the scroll and released the seal on it, revealing a puppet on all fours with a demon mask on its back and a scorpion tail.

"What the…" Usopp said shocked. "Where did that thing come from?"

"What is that?" Chopper asked.

"It's a puppet." Shino said.

"You're kidding, right?" Usopp said scared. "There's no way that thing could be a puppet."

"It looks cool." Luffy said.

"No one asked you!"

"Wait that puppet…" Naruto said. "You were with that guy that nearly killed Gaara, aren't you?"

"So the puppet did jog your memory. The name is Sasori of the red sand." Sasori said.

"Ha Ha Ha! Lambo will challenge you!" Lambo asked as he ran up to Sasori.

"Lambo stay away from him! He's dangerous!" Naruto said.

"Lambo!" Tsuna was running towards Lambo but Reborn kicked him in the head, making Tsuna fall down.

"Shut it, Tsuna. It's Lambo's turn." Reborn said.

"But he's just a little kid! He can't handle this!" Tsuna said.

"Just watch!"

"A child? You sent a child to challenge me?" Sasori said. "Nevermind. You will die anyway."

"Lambo will defeat you and show everyone I'm the strongest!" Lambo said.

"Hmph you seem full of yourself." Sasori said as stepped inside he stepped inside his puppet. "Why don't I change that!" The puppet lashed its scorpion tail at Lambo.

"Gupyaa!" Lambo shouted as he dodged in time.

"How is he controlling that thing?" Rukia asked.

"Puppet masters uses chakra strings to control the puppets and use them as weapons." Shino explained.

"Really, I thought he might have a control room in the puppet." Orihime said.

"Me too." Wendy said.

"Why on earth would you think that?" Mukuro asked.

"There's one weakness for the puppet master." Neji said. "They can't battle a close ranged fight."

Sasori lashed his puppet's tail at Lambo again and Lambo quickly dodged it. Then the puppet opened its mouth and fired needles at Lambo. One of the needles hit Lambo in the head and he fell.

"Lambo!" Everyone yelled. Then, they see Lambo sitting up. He puts his hand in his afro and pulls out the needle.

"Phew, Lambo's alright." Tsuna said.

"That stupid cow had me worried." Gokudera said.

"Gotta... Stay... Calm... I can't!" Lambo said, bursting into tears. "Gyuudon!" Lambo took his Vongola Ring and Box and activated it. Lambo is then seen riding a bull with a helmet on its head and numerous spike-like protrusions from its body.

"Whoa…what is that?" Luffy asked in wonder.

"That's Lambo's box weapon." Gokudera said. "It's a lightning bull made exclusively for him."

"Charge!" Lambo said and the bull charges towards the puppet.

"What a fool." Sasori launched the tail at Lambo again.

"Lambo, look out." Tsuna shouted. Gyuudon saw the tail heading towards him and had evaded the attack, not wanting his owner to get hit. As Gyuudon was getting closer, Sasori got out of the puppet as it was destroyed.

"He did it." Tsuna said. Sasori then popped out another scroll and released the seal on it, revealing a puppet that looked like a human.

"He took out another puppet." Chopper said.

"To think I have to use my favorite puppet against a child." Sasori said. "What a waste. But I think that bull of yours will have a much harder time to destroy this puppet than Hiruku. Iron Sand Drizzle!" The puppet opened its mouth and released iron sand and shot them at Lambo and Gyuudon like bullets.

"What is that coming off that things mouth?" Lucy asked.

"It appears to be iron sand." Rukia said. Gyuudon saw the Iron Sand coming towards him and he knocked Lambo off, making himself get hit.

"Gyuudon!" Lambo shouted as his Box Animal went down.

"Now that that's finish, it's time to end this." Sasori said. "Iron Sand Gathering Assault!" The Iron sand took the form of a pyramid and a rectangle.

"This is bad." Neji said. Lambo started to scream. He then took out a purple bazooka and shot himself.

"Lambo!" Everyone except the Vongola members shouted.

"My, My. What a mess we've gotten into." Someone said in the smoke.

"Who's voice is that?" Brook said. The smoke cleared and revealed a man with one eye shut.

"Who's that?" Wendy asked.

"That's Adult Lambo." Tsuna answered.

"What?!" Everyone expect the vongola shouted.

"That's the effects of his Ten-Year Bazooka." Tsuna said.

"Ten-Year Bazooka?" Orihime questioned.

"That's right." Reborn said. "It makes whoever gets shot with it switch place with his ten-year old self but for only five minutes."

"Really?" Wendy said, imagining herself ten years older.

"Nice trick, but it won't save you." Sasori said as he sends the two shaped towards Adult Lambo. He dodges the attacks.

"Adult Lambo! Use Cambio Forma!" Tsuna shouted. Adult Lambo nodded.

"Cambio Forma!" Gyuudon heard his master and charges at him. Gyuudon merges with Adult Lambo and he appears to have a large pair of horns connected to some armor on the upper body. He also has a pair of boots.

"What is that?" Naruto asked surprised.

"It's Lambo's Cambio Forma." Reborn said.

"Wide Horns!" Adult Lambo changed the size of his horn.

"The horns grew!" Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter if you've change. It won't hide the fact that i'll defeat you." Sasori sent the Iron sand Shaped towards Adult Lambo.

"Corna Molla Elettro Shock!" The curled horns activates fierce lightning flames that pierced the iron sand. Then The iron sand started to fall on the ground.

"What?! He's absorbing the iron from the sand!" Sasori said.

"The curled horns works as a coil which becomes an electromagnet." Reborn explained. "The Lightning Flame that had pierced the shape then begin to absorb iron from the sand."

"Awesome!" Luffy said.

"Ironhorn Electorico!" Adult Lambo melts and solidifies the sand creating some powerful objects.

"Impossible!" Sasori said. "Iron Sand World Method!" The Iron Sand creates a gigantic sphere of branching spikes. They continue to spread across the land.

"Crap! If that hits Lambo.." Gokudera said.

"Ferro Corno Elctro Shock!" Adult Lambo creates two massive 'spear-like' objects and then launches the two spears toward the puppet which then exploded in contact. The Iron Sand then began to fall.

"He did it!" Orihime said.

"No, it isn't over." Sai said.

"I never thought I had to do this personally." Sasori said, revealing that he was a puppet himself. "But it can't be helped."

"He's a puppet too!" Renji shouted.

"That's not all. Red Secret Technique: Performance of a Hundred Puppets!" A hundred puppets appeared with chakra strings attaching them to Sasori's chest.

"What the hell?" Ryohei said.

"He's using the chakra strings from his chest to control the puppets." Neji said.

"Fine then, bring it!" As Adult Lambo was about to charge in, five-year-old Lambo switched. His Cambio Forma disappeared.

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"I told you, the effect last for a short amount of time." Reborn said.

"Now what?" Wendy asked worried.

"Remember Tsuna's mother, you crybaby!" Ryohei shouted at Lambo. "Come on, you little mama's boy!"

"The thing he needs is more of your insults!" Lucy shouted.

"Mama…" Lambo said with tears started to form in his eyes as he started to cry and a light started to shine from the Vongola Ring. "Mama! Cambio Forma!" A shield covers Lambo's body.

"What the…" Sasori said shocked as the shield started light up.

"Uh, what's happening?" Chopper asked.

"Corna Fulmine!" Then lighting flames were fired, piercing the puppets and Sasori, causing him to disappear. Lambo fell to the ground and the other ran up to him.

"He's okay." Chopper said. "He's just sleeping."

"That's good." Tsuna said in relief as he picks Lambo up.

"Hey, I think I see the rock you were talking about Neji." Usopp pointes to it. "I think I also see Nami and her group there too!"

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted as his group ran toward Nami and the others.

"Hey Luffy!" Nami waved to her captain.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Roronoa Zoro vs Nnoitra Jiruga!**

**I hope you liked this chapter and please review and can't wait for next chapter. Til next time bye!**


	30. Chapter 30: Roronoa ZorovsNnoitra Jiruga

**I like doing Zoro's fights! Hope you like the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 30: Roronoa Zoro vs Nnoitra Jiruga!

In the big rock, we see Luffy and Natsu standing in a distance, while the others were sitting down watching them.

"I can't believe those two are going to fight." Nami said.

"It would be fun to watch." Erza said. "I always wanted to see how Luffy has progressed."

"Speaking of Luffy, I bet my money on him." Gray said.

"Me too!" Gajeel, Naruto, Ichigo, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Kiba, and Brook said.

"Hey!" Natsu said.

"I bet my money on Luffy." Happy said.

"I'll get you later Happy!" Natsu said.

"Alright, are both sides ready." Erza asked.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with flames in his hands.

"Shishishishi! Let's go!" Luffy said, cracking his knuckles.

"Begin!" Erza said.

"Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu charged towards Luffy with a flame engulfed fist.

"Your trying to hit me straight in the face." Luffy said as he tilted his head, letting Natsu go pass him.

"What?!" Natsu said. "Talons of the Fire Dragon!"

"Your going to kick me at the side of my head." Luffy said as he ducked, letting Natsu's flaming feet go by. Luffy stretches his arm back.

"Armament: Hardening!" Luffy's hand became black and shiny.

"Luffy's hand turned black?!" Ichigo said.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy retrieves his hand and punches Natsu. "Pistol!" Natsu then hit the wall, defeated.

"Luffy wins!" Erza said.

"Yosh!" Luffy said smiling.

"Wait!" Natsu said, holding his stomach. "I can still go on."

"No Natsu!" Erza said. "You need your energy."

"I need to ask you, Luffy." Natsu said.

"Hmm?" Luffy said.

"How were you able to predict my moves."

"You mean Observation Haki."

"Observation Haki?" Natsu said.

"I remember that guy I was fighting last time said something about using Haki?" Erza said. "May you explain what that is?"

"Yes. Observation Haki is a form of Haki that not only allows the user to predict anyone's moves but to allow the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally." Robin explained.

"Zoro and Sanji also have it too." Luffy said.

"Wish I could have that kind of ability." Naruto said.

"So you can sense anything around you?" Kiba said.

"Yeah, like that tree that's about to pop out." Luffy said, pointing to a spot. A tree then popped out and rolled out a seed at the exact point where Luffy was pointing.

"So Cool!" Natsu, Naruto, Orihime, Wendy, and Kiba said.

"So you were able to spot enemies all this time." Nami said giving Luffy a punch in the head. The seed then exploded, revealing a man wearing a white jacket with an overblown spoon-like hood and an opening starting at the neckline, showing most of his midsection, and closing at his waist.

"If it isn't the Shinigami." Nnoitra said. Ichigo got into defensive form.

"Whose he, Ichigo?" Nami asked.

"He's an Espada named Nnoitra Jiruga. He is rank number five."

"Really?" Zoro said, walking towards him. "Then he should be a good warm up."

"Ha Ha Ha! A human challenging me. This is a joke." Zoro then slashed his Shusui and cut of half of Nnoitra's hood.

"If your done laughing, come." Zoro said. Nnoitra then charges and swings his Zanpakuto down at Zoro but he blocks it with Shusui. "So your finally ready." Zoro then puts his strength on his sword and pushes back the Espada. Nnoitra swings his sword at Zoro again who counters it and slashes it away. "Is that all you got?" Nnoitra then smiled.

"Maybe this'll be fun." Nnoitra said. "What's your name, Human?"

"Roronoa Zoro." Zoro said as he charged.

"Nnoitra Jiruga!" Nnoitra said as he locked blades with Zoro. The two then gets into a sword fight, throwing numerous slashes at each other.

"Ittoryu: 360 Pound Cannon!" Zoro delivers a strong air projectile at Nnoitra. Nnoitra sonidoed out of the way and the attack was heading towards the group.

"Look out!" Ichigo said as everyone scattered.

"Is everyone alright?" Uryu asked.

"We're fine." Rukia said.

"Hey! You guys better go farther away if you don't want to get involved." Zoro said. The group nodded and went to a farther distance but still able to see the fight. "You're not bad. Looks like I found a good opponent. How about we go another round?"

Nnoitra then smirks. "Right back at ya." The two then charges at each other giving countless blows. Not one of them able to touch each other. Nnoitra then took his zanpakuto and sends it forward at Zoro, who blocks it with his sword. Zoro skids back a few feet as the attack kept coming forward. "Don't tell me this weak attack is scaring you? I didn't even get started." Zoro then slashes the zanpakuto away.

Zoro then let out a chuckle. "I've been waiting for an opponent like you. Now, we're going to fight with our lives on the line." Nnoitra then threw his Zanpakuto at Zoro who dodged and charged at Nnoitra. Zoro then slashes him with Shusui but Nnoitra pulled back his zanpakuto before Zoro could hit him with the sword. Nnoitra then tries to slash Zoro but he blocked it.

"You're pretty tough." Nnoitra said.

"You too. Where's all this damn power coming from?" Zoro then slashes the zanpakuto away. He then Charges forward and gets into a sword fight with Nnoitra.

"Your not half bad." Nnoitra said. "For a bitch-ass Human."

"You're starting to piss me off." Zoro said. Nnoitra then send his zanpakuto forward. Zoro took Kitetsu and used both his sword to block.

"So you finally got out one of your swords." Nnoitra stepped back and jumped in the air towards Zoro.

"Santoryu..." Zoro said, putting Wado in his mouth. "Ul-tora Gari!" Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swing them forth a clashing with Nnoitra, creating a shockwave around them. The two stepped back and did several clashes with each other. Each time they collide, the sand would be blown away.

"Zoro's strong." Sakura said, watching the fight.

"Of course! Zoro would never lose." Luffy said.

"We'll just have to see." Ichigo said.

"That was excellent." Nnoitra said.

"That wasn't me. The sand got in my way." Zoro said, putting Wado Ichimonji back in its scabbard. Nnoitra charged forward and the two collided again. Both of them not once able to hit each other. Zoro then slashes downward at Nnoitra and hits him but as he went diagonally down his chest, no wound was seen. This confused Zoro. Nnoitra then laughed. He then slashes Zoro, creating a wound on his shoulder. Zoro jumped back avoiding another hit as the two of them got back into their swordplay. Zoro slashes at Nnoitra again but was not able to cut him. Nnoitra then kicks Zoro back and charges his zanpakuto at him once more. Zoro blocked it with both of his swords but Nnoitra kept putting force on his zanpakuto and made Zoro crash into a pile of metal. Zoro then uses Kitetsu to slash but Nnoitra grabbed it.

"Don't you get it. I have the toughest Hierro in the history of Espada! There's no way a Human's sword will be able to cut me!" Zoro and Nnoitra charged at each other again and did countless slashes at each other which were all blocked by their swords.

"Ittoryu: Disaster Harbor Bird!" Zoro launches a crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air from Shusui and send it at Nnoitra with great speed. Nnoitra just used his zanpakuto to slash it away. Zoro then charges and jumps in the air with both his sword above his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Your Sword can't cut me!" Nnoitra said as he put his arm in front of him. Zoro slashes both his swords downward at Nnoitra and successfully cuts his arm a bit, shocking Nnoitra greatly. Zoro then stares at Nnoitra's cut. What's wrong? Don't get the wrong idea. Just because you cut me once..." Zoro the slashes the floor and the sand was blown.

"Let's go another round! C'mon!" Zoro said, gesturing Nnoitra. This made Nnoitra mad.

"Get over yourself!" Nnoitra jumps in the air and slashes down at Zoro who blocks it with one of his sword. Nnoitra put some strength behind the attack and lowered Zoro down on the sand. As Nnoitra was thinking he got Zoro, Zoro then was cutting through his zanpakuto. Nnoitra's eyes widened at the sight of a human sword cutting his zanpakuto as the sword cut through the zanpakuto. Then, Zoro used his other sword and cut Nnoitra on the cheek.

"I get it now. You're no different from a Logia." Zoro said.

"What?!"

"All I have to do is infuse my swords with Armament Haki and I can cut you anytime." Zoro said with a grin.

_"He thinks he can cut me anytime?!" _Nnoitra thought. Zoro then charges forwards with both his swords and strikes Noitra, who blocked it. Zoro then used Kitetsu to slash his zanpakuto away and use Shusui and cut Nnoitra's chest. "Damn it!" Nnoitra stuck out his tongue and fired a golden cero at Zoro. Zoro saw this as he used Observation Haki and moved out of the way. After the Cero passed, Zoro sheathed both his swords and ran towards Nnoitra.

"Ittoryu Iai..." Zoro then passed through Nnoitra, giving him a cut across the chest. "Shi Shishi Sonson!" Blood gushed out of Nnoitra's wound. He got on his knees and started panting heavily.

"Zoro got him!" Usopp said.

"See! I told you Zoro was strong." Luffy said. Nnoitra then got up as yellow reiatsu surrounded him.

"I'm... I'm... I'm... the strongest!" Nnoitra said. "Pray, Santa Teresa!" A lot of reiatsu started to come out of his body and the sand started to blow away around him.

"What is this?" Lucy said, covering her eyes as well as everyone else. The reiatsu disappeared. As the smoke cleared, Zoro and everyones eyes widened at what stood. Nnoitra gained extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon that resembles praying mantis hands. He also gained a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head resembling a crescent moon, with his left horn longer than his right. His eye patch is gone and his left eye is closed from the teeth of his hollow mask.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Rokutoryu vs Santoryu!**

**Please Review and tell me how this chapter was. Oh and if some of you did not know Rokutoryu means Six-Sword Style. Until next time. Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31: Rokutoryu vs Santoryu!

**Sorry for the wait guys but here's chapter 31.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Rokutoryu vs Santoryu!

As the smoke cleared, everyone stared at Nnoitra, who released his sword.

"He's got... more arms?" Tsuna said.

"Look! His wound closed up!" Naruto said, seeing Nnoitra's wound all closed up.

"No way! That move was from one of Zoro's most powerful attack!" Usopp said.

"Don't worry, Usopp. Zoro isn't the kind of guy that would give up." Nami said. Zoro and Nnoitra stared at each other for a moment, until Nnoitra broke the silence.

"Well? How does it feel to witness an Espada releasing their sword for the first time?" Zoro just stood there, not replying to Nnoitra's answer. "Say something, Human." Zoro then grinned.

"How interesting." Nnoitra stared at Zoro confused. "Now you're getting serious. Let's see what your release form can really do."

"Oh really?" Nnoitra said. "Then, come here and I'll show you!" Zoro then charged at Nnoitra. He swung both his swords at Nnoitra but to Zoro's surprise, Nnoitra blocked both of the swords with one of his scythes. "What? Is that all you got?" Nnoitra then slashed Zoro across the chest. Blood gushed out of it and Zoro fell backwards on the warm sand.

"Zoro!" Luffy and the others yelled.

"No way!" Orihime said.

"Zoro..." Chopper said.

"Damn that Marimo!" Sanji said.

"Your force behind your swords were weak, Human." Nnoitra said. Zoro's wound continued to bleed as the blood was covering a large area of the sand. "Time to go finish the rest of those humans." Nnoitra began walking to Luffy and the others.

"Ittoryu: Disaster Harbor Bird!" A crescent moon-like projectile cut through two of Nnoitra's arms. Both rolled to the ground as Nnoitra's arms started to bleed.

"Zoro!" Luffy said, happy to see his crewmate back up.

"Man, That was one hell of a cut." Zoro said, cracking his neck. He then smirked. "Guess that's two arms."

"Damn you.." Nnoitra said.

"See, Zoro wouldn't go down that easily." Usopp said. Nnoitra closed his eyes and both of his arms regenerated.

"He can regenerate his arms!" Erza said, shocked as well as everyone else.

"This is not good." Uryu said.

"Get ready, Human! Cuz I'm about to rip you to shreds with all of these arms." Nnoitra said.

"If that's the case..." Zoro untied his bandanna and tied it around his head. He then took off his upper shirt and let it down. "I should get serious too." Zoro said, unsheathing Wado Ichimonji and putting it in his mouth.

"Get serious? Don't make me laugh! You won't be able to beat me because..." Nnoitra charged forward, collecting his two scythes. "You're weaker than me, Human!" Nnoitra threw countless slashes at Zoro, who blocked each and every one using all three swords. Nnoitra slashed Zoro, who blocked it but Nnoitra put more force into it and sent Zoro flying towards a pile of metal. "You're so light! If I can toss you around like a rag doll then you can't just handle my attacks, can't you?" Nnoitra charged and jumped in the air to deliver the finishing blow but Zoro rose from the pile and tried to stab Nnoitra but was dodged. Then, Zoro used the back of the sword and hit Nnoitra with it. As Nnoitra fell on the ground on his back, Zoro used his hand swords to cut him but Nnoitra blocked it with all four of his weapons. "Damn!"

"What's wrong? You done already?" Zoro asked. Then, a hand went through Zoro's chest. Zoro along with everyone else had widened eyes as Zoro stumbled back a few steps away from Nnoitra.

Nnoitra smirked. "Idiot! I told you I was going to rip you to shreds with all _six_ of these arms!"

"Impossible!" Naruto said.

"It looks like he had extra arms kept hidden." Shino said. Zoro coughed up blood as he held his wound.

"Zoro!" Natsu yelled. Nnoitra then grew his scythe-like weapons out of the folds of his fifth and sixth wrists.

"You're finished, Human!" Nnoitra said.

"Zoro!" Naruto was about to charge in.

"Don't!" Luffy said, stopping Naruto. "I said that Zoro wouldn't lose and he won't." Naruto stared at Luffy and nodded.

"Finally!" Zoro said, causing Nnoitra and the others to look at him with confused looks. "It's about time someone had the guts to put a hole through me. This is getting more and more interesting by the minute. Come at me, Espada!" Nnoitra ran towards Zoro. Nnoitra tried to slash Zoro with one of his scythes but he blocked it with one sword and slashed Nnoitra with the other, giving him a wound on the shoulder. The two kept on going at it, slashing left and right, up and down. "Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister!" Zoro created a powerful whirlwind, which Nnoitra got caught in and was giving large cuts from the effects. Nnoitra managed to disperse the attack with a slash from all six scythes and started running up a large tower of metal. Zoro and the others didn't know where the tower came from but figured it was Fionna's doings and ignored it. When Nnoitra gotten to the top, he slashed the top part of the tower and kicked it towards Zoro. Zoro began to sheath all three of his swords. "Santoryu Ogi..." He begins to slowly unsheathe the swords. "Crossing the Six Paths!" Zoro slices the metal six times making it fall into pieces. Nnoitra is then seen above Zoro.

"Take this!" Nnoitra uses three scythes and tries to slash Zoro with them but Zoro blocked them with his swords. The two began slashing at each other but Zoro was pushing back Nnoitra. _"What the hell is this guy?" _Nnoitra thought. _"How could a mere human push me back like this? Is a human actually stronger than me?!" _Nnoitra jumps back, avoiding one of Zoro's attack. Nnoitra's eyes widened as he started to see what seemed like a demon appear behind Zoro. _"What the hell?! Is this guy a monster?!"_ Zoro started walking towards Nnoitra._ "I'm the strongest..." _Zoro kept coming closer. _"I'm the strongest..."_ Zoro was getting closer, almost ready to finish Nnoitra. "I'M THE STRONGEST!" Nnoitra used all six scythes and managed to cut Zoro with all of them, leaving a large wound in his chest.

"ZORO!" Everyone yelled as they saw a large amount of blood dripping from Zoro's wound.

"Shit!" Zoro cursed as he kneeled down, holding his wound. He let go seeing blood covering the palm of his hand. "I made a promise." Zoro said as images of Kuina popped in his head. "I can't afford to lose my life here for nothing." Zoro got up and faced Nnoitra. "Let's finish this." A vein popped in Nnoitra's head.

"You've pissed me off long enough!" Nnoitra said. "Die you pitiful Human!" Nnoitra charged forward at Zoro.

"Santoryu..." Zoro crosses his two swords across his chest.

"I'm the strongest! The absolute strongest!" Nnoitra said as he jumped in the air, ready to kill Zoro.

"Purgatory Oni Giri!" Zoro passes through Nnoitra giving him an X shaped wound on his chest. Blood soon gushed out of him and covered the sand. Nnoitra was still seen panting heavily as he held onto his wound. "Your still here?" Zoro said sheathing all three of his swords.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to a human!" Nnoitra said.

"Give it up. I don't fight people who lost their strength to fight." Zoro said.

"Oh really?" Nnoitra picked up two of his unbroken scythes. "Then it's definitely not over. Fight me!" Nnoitra charged fast at Zoro. "Human!" Zoro unsheathed Shusui.

"Ittoryu..." Nnoitra jumped in the air and charged at Zoro. Zoro then passed Nnoitra giving him a wound that went from top to bottom, literally cutting him in half. "Great Dragon Shock!" Nnoitra and everyone's eyes widened as they witnessed Zoro actually cutting Nnoitra in half. Even Reborn, Hibari, and Sasuke were surprised at this. As Zoro sheathed his sword, he looked at Nnoitra as he slowly disappeared. "It's been fun, Nnoitra!" Zoro said smirking as Nnoitra fully disappeared. Zoro then let out a yawn. "I'm tired." Zoro then lied on the sand, falling fast asleep as everyone ran towards him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Hyuga vs The God-King of Hueco Mundo!**

**Wow I think this has to be the best fight I've done in this chapter. Better than Natsu's fight, don't you guys think? Anyway Please review and Until next time.**


	32. Chapter 32: The Hyuga vs The God-King

Chapter 32: The Hyuga vs The God-King of Hueco Mundo!

Everyone was alseep after a long day and hope that they will return to the Sunny tomorrow. However, Sasuke was standing in front a sheet of metal, looking at his sword and then looked back at Zoro. 'How did he…' he thought remembering Zoro's technique.

(Flashback)

"Ittoryu..." Nnoitra jumped in the air and charged at Zoro. Zoro then passed Nnoitra giving him a wound that went from top to bottom, literally cutting him in half. "Great Dragon Shock!" Nnoitra and everyone's eyes widened as they witnessed Zoro actually cutting Nnoitra in half. Even Reborn, Hibari, and Sasuke were surprised at this.

(End of Flashback)

Sasuke's eyes turned to anger as his chidori covered his sword and he cuts the metal in half. That caught everybody's attention. 'Damn it! I need to get stronger!'

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Natsu said.

"Maybe he's mad because Sanji made something that he didn't like." Luffy said.

"The only one that would be made about something like that is you!" Sanji said. Then a tree popped out of the sand and rolled out a seed.

"Uh guys, we've got a problem." Usopp said. The seed exploded and revealed an old man with a crown made of bones and sitting on a throne of bones. "Well, well, if it isn't the brat Lord Aizen was talking about."

"Who's the old guy?" Naruto asked the group.

"Show some respect, you brat." The man said. "I am Espada Number 2, Baraggan Luisenbarn.

"Did he just say Espada?" Lucy asked scared.

"And it seems that he's ranked higher than the ones Erza and Zoro defeated." Uryu said.

"Alright then, I'll…" Naruto was cut off by Neji.

"I'll challenge you." Neji said.

"You dare to challenge me, boy?" Baraggan said. "Very well then, I'll make an example out of you." Baraggan smashed into his throne and pulled out an axe. In response, Neji activated his byakugan and took a fighting stance.

"So Ichigo, have you seen this guy before?" Nami asked.

"No, haven't seen him before" Ichigo said.

"Really?" Kiba said to Ichigo. "It looks like he knows you."

Baraggan swung down his axe at Neji, who quickly dodged it and the axe caused a huge creator in the sand. "Gentle Fist!" Neji charged towards Baraggan and when he got close to the Espada, his speed started to decrease. "What?!" Barragan grabbed Neji's arm and threw him into a sheet of metal.

"Neji!" Hinata said worried.

"What the...What happened?" Naruto said confused.

"Maybe he predicted the attack?" Gokurenda said.

"No, that's not it." Sai said.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked. Neji grabbed a couple of shurikens and threw them at the Espada. Just like his first attack, the shurikens lost their speed and Baraggan easily dodged them.

"I figured as much." Neji said. "My attack was slowed as soon as I got near you."

"That's correct." Baraggan said, appearing besides Neji and putting a hand on his left arm. "What a smart boy you are."

"Neji!" Naruto shouted. Neji threw a back fist with his right hand at the Espada but he sonidoed out of the way.

"What the..."

"Neji's arm!" Chopper shouted.

"What happened to it?" Zoro asked.

"I think he dislocated his shoulder." Tsuna said.

"That's impossible." Nami said. "All he did was touch his shoulder."

"The reason why his arm is like that is because his bones are rotting as we speak." Barragan stated, surprising everybody.

"Rotting?" Renji repeated.

"That's correct. Each Espada represents an aspect of death. Solitude, Sacrifice, Nothingness, Despair, Destruction, Ecstasy, Madness, Greed, Rage."

"Is that so?" Neji said. "Then what aspect do you resprent, Espada?"

"I govern a form of death known as senescence."

"That makes no sense at all." Luffy said confused.

"You're not the only one." Natsu said.

"The only ones that don't get it are the two of you." Gray said.

"Shut up, ice for brains."

"What was that, dragon breath?!"

"Senescence means aging, a product of time." Baraggan explained. "It's an absolute power of death. All of that lives will face it eventually. When I touched your shoulder, I've caused your bones to age." Neji's eyes widen as did everyone else's. "I know you can't understand it but that's how death is. By time this battle ends, you won't know what has happened. Rot, Arrogante!" Black flames surround Barragan and when they were extinguished, he became a skeleton wearing a black cloak and a crown. The moment his foot hit the sand, a huge creator was created.

"What the..." Kiba said.

"The sand just decayed." Erza said. Nami, Usopp, Orihime, Chopper, Happy, Wendy, and Tsuna screamed in horror at Baraggan's abilities.

"I've told you already." Barragan said. "I govern senescence. Everything around me rots and dies. In other words, you can't touch me. Now decay and die. Respira!" Then Baraggan released a puff of black ash and send it towards Neji. Neji quickly started to move away from the ash.

"That metal just decayed." Neji said watching the metal disappeared. "I can't keep running from this thing. Eventually, it'll get me." Neji stopped his movement and began spinning in a circle. "Rotation!" Neji's chakra then appeared and created a shield. But the shield started to decay as well. "What?!" Neji quickly moved again, jumping back a few feet.

"Neji, your headband!" Naruto shouted. Neji looked at his headband and saw it rotting. Quickly, Neji took his headband off and threw on the sand as it was destroyed.

"I see." Baraggan said. "But it's no surprise. Everyone has a certain fear of death."

"Damn it!" Neji said. "8 Trigrams: Air Palm!" Neji released an air pressure cannon at Baraggan and causing an explosion. "If close-range attacks can't do the job, maybe long-range attacks will." Neji's eyes widen seeing the Espada survive the attack without a scratch.

"Ha, ha, ha, I see." Baraggan said. "You knew that attacking me would be suicidal. So attacking me from a distance would help you." Then an axe appeared in front of Baraggan, he reached out and grabbed it.

"W...What's that?" Usopp asked scared.

"Where did it come from?" Reborn asked.

"Gran Caida!" Baraggan said. "Now I'll show you why I'm the god of Hueco Mundo."

"Did he just say he was a god?!" Lucy said shocked and scared.

"Now die!" Baraggan swung his axe down and Neji quickly dodged it. "It's useless, fool. Respira!" Then, the Espada sent another puff of black ash at Neji.

'I need to get rid of that ash. Even if it means, sacrificing my hands to do it.' Neji thought as he prepares to attack and got into a stance.

"8 Trigrams: 2 Palms..." Neji threw a two palm thrust at the ash and when they connected, Neji's hands started to rot.

"Neji, your hands!" Luffy shouted as Neji wrenched in pain.

"Ha, ha, ha, you've decided jump into my attack and forfeit your life." Baraggan laughed.

"4 Palms..." Neji struck the ash with his hands, causing more damage to himself. "8 Palms...16 Palms... 32 Palms... 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!" Neji struck the ash with his hands serval more times and finally made the ash disperse.

"What?!" Baraggan said shocked.

"He dispersed the ashes with his bare hands." Yamamoto said.

"Neji, you're awesome." Luffy said in tears.

"8 Trigrams: Air Palm-Hazan Strike!" Neji fired a powerful air pressure cannon with his rotting hands at Baraggan.

"You bastard, you can't do this! I am a god! You shouldn't treat a god in this way!" Baraggan shouted as the attack connected, causing a huge of explosion. When the smoke cleared, Baraggan disappeared.

"Farewell, god of Hueco Mundo." Neji said as he walked towards the others.

"Neji, your hands are still rotting." Orihime said, running toward as well as the others. "Let me heal them."

"Yes, thank you Orihime."

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: 10th Generation Vongola Boss vs Primera Espada!**

**I already posted chapter 33 so you guys can go to the next chapter but don't forget to review for this chapter so until next time. Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33Vongola Boss vs Primera Espada

**Yes Finally Tsuna's turn. Now things are about to get serious.**

* * *

Chapter 33: 10th Generation Vongola Boss vs Primera Espada!

The two seeds exploded revealing a brown-haired man wearing a white jacket outlined in black, a black sash is worn around his waist and wears white gloves. He also has a hollow mask consisted of a fanged bottom jaw that is positioned on his neck. The second seed exploded revealing a little girl wearing a white-colored brief with a black line positioned in the middle, arm-warmers, a revealing vest with a high collar, and thigh-high, fur-lined boots.

"Whose are they?" Luffy asked.

"He's one of the Espada." Ichigo said, remembering him taking away Orihime when they were in Hueco Mundo.

"I really don't want to do this but I have no choice but to fight one of you." Starrk said.

"Tsuna." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna in the head. "You fight him."

"Why me?!" Tsuna whined.

"Because..." Reborn said.

"Because?" Tsuna said.

"Because I said so." Reborn kicked Tsuna on the head making him walk towards Starrk.

"So you will be my opponent I guess." Starrk said. "Before we fight, I should show you something. My name is Coyote Starrk." He removed one of his gloves revealing a #1 on the back of his hand. Tsuna screamed when he saw the number one.

"And I'm Lilynette Gingerbuck, Starrk's partner." Lilynette said.

"Crap!" Ichigo said.

"If he's the number one Espada then that means he must be the strongest." Rukia said.

"Tsuna be careful." Orihime said. Tsuna nodded. He then puts on wool mittens with the number 27 on them. He then swallows two blue pills and gains a small flame on his forehead. His mittens changed into gloves and has a large crest on the back of each glove.

"What happened to Tsuna?" Natsu asked.

"When Tsuna took those two pills he entered something known as Hyper Dying Will Mode." Reborn explained. "When entering, it removes the person's internal limiters, therefore releasing the person's hidden awareness."

"Lilynette, you stay here." Starrk said as he sonidoed and stood in mid-air.

"What the? He can fly?" Gokudera said.

"Actually he's using his spiritual power to stand in mid-air as if it was solid ground." Renji explained.

"You're no fun, Starrk!" Lilynette said, sitting down on the sand. Tsuna shot flames from the X-Gloves and flew at where Starrk is.

"I really hate fighting, so can't we just work something out." Starrk said, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry but I need to defeat you to send my friends back home." Tsuna said calmly. Starrk sighed.

"What a pain." He said. Then, a blue ball appeared in front of Starrk's chest and fired a Cero at Tsuna.

"No way! He didn't even give a gesture?" Ichigo said.

"Looks like being the 1st Espada isn't just for show." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in agreement. When the attack vanished, Tsuna was nowhere to be seen. Then, Tsuna appeared behind Starrk, ready to punch him with a flame coated fist but Starrk sonidoed out of the way and reappeared in a distance but once he was in sight Tsuna was already at his side and sent a kick to the head, sending Starrk back a little.

_"This kid is fast. Almost fast enough to catch up to me." _Starrk thought. "If that's the case..." Starrk began to draw his sword. "No need to hold back." Tsuna appeared in front of Starrk throwing numerous punches at him but Starrk was able to dodge them all with no problem. As Tsuna was about to punch again, Starrk grabbed his fist and was about to cut him. Tsuna moved out of the way before Starrk could do any serious damage. "You sure are fast." Tsuna appeared in a distance as blood dripped from his cheek. Starrk fired a quick Cero, which Tsuna had no time to dodge and got hit.

"Tenth!" Gokudera called.

"Tsuna!" Ichigo said. Then, what surprised everyone was that Tsuna was still standing, unharmed. His hands made a square as his flames were flickering. He began to absorb Starrk's Cero, which greatly shocked him and Lilynette.

"Even though these are not flames, they will have to do." Tsuna said as he finished absorbing the attack His flame then grew brighter and larger. He then stuck a hand out in front of him and the other behind him. "Operation X!"

_"Roger that, Boss." _A voice said through his headphones. _"Initiating X Burner firing sequence." _Tsuna began shooting out soft flames from his hand behind him.

"What is the Mr. Vongola Boss up to?" Robin asked. Reborn smirked.

"Watch and see." He said.

_"Right Burner, soft flame, stabilizing at 150,000 FV." _Starrk stared at Tsuna, wondering why he's shooting in the opposite direction.

"Give up. Whatever you're trying to do won't work." Starrk said.

_"Target locked. Flame pressure in right burner rising. 180,000... 190,000... 200,000 FV." _Tsuna's front hand started to get brighter and brighter.

"What's he trying to do?" Renji said. Everyone was thinking the same thing as they watched Tsuna.

_"Flame pressure in left burner rising. 180,000... 190,000... 200,000 FV. Gauge Symmetry. Standby for launch."_

"X-Burner: Air!" Tsuna fires hard flames at Starrk. Starrk fired his Cero to counter which resulted in a huge explosion. Everyone covered themselves as the sand kept blowing at them.

"What power!" Zoro said. Lilynette couldn't hold her ground and was getting blown away.

"Watch out!" Luffy said as he stretched his arms and grabbed her, pulling her back. The explosion ended and everyone looked at where Tsuna and Starrk was. The two watched each other.

"That was an impressive move you've done." Starrk said. "Absorbing my Cero making your flames stronger so that you can use that to your advantage and blast me away with that attack."

_"He found out all of that just by looking at it once?" _Tsuna thought. _"I better be careful of what I do."_ Starrk sheathed his zanpakuto. _"He sheathed his sword?"_

"Lilynette!" Starrk called out, startling the girl. "Come!" She quickly jumped up to his side.

"Don't shout! You startled me!" Lilynette said.

"Why did you call that child?" Tsuna asked.

"The two of us together are one." Starrk said.

"What?" Tsuna said.

"When a Hollow turns into an Arrancar, they divide their Hollow powers into a body and sword. We, however, divided it into two bodies. When we return to being one, our powers are released." Starrk then put his hand on Lilynette's head. Blue reiatsu started flowing out her body. Lilynette then vanished. "Kick About, Los Lobos!" Blue reiatsu engulfed Starrk. When the reiatsu vanished, Starrk wields two identical pistols. Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye. His upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, and his legs are covered in a dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs. Also, his arms are covered in a gray elbow-length fur armbands that appear to end at his wrists and a ribbon-covered bandoliers emerges from his upper back and disappears into his upper forearms.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear!**

**Hope you guys liked the first part of the fight. Please review and stay tuned for the second part.**


	34. Chapter 34:X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating since I had some minor technical difficulties but I'm back now and better than ever. Here's the new chapter we've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 34: X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear!

Tsuna scanned Starrk's release form but didn't see anything except his guns that were considered a threat. Still, Tsuna kept his guard up, watching Starrk.

"Alright." Starrk said. "Let's go, Lilynette." There was silence in the air. "Lilynette..." Nothing. "Lilynette..." Starrk became irritated. "Don't ignore me, Lilynette!" Starrk punched the gun with his hand.

"Ow! That hurt!" The gun said. Tsuna and everyone else's eyes widened.

"Did that gun just talk?" Shino said.

"I think so.." Ichigo said.

"You need to be careful!" Lilynette said. "You could've cracked my head open!"

"What are you talking about?!" Starrk said. "I can't even tell where your body parts are you-" Starrk stopped speaking as he saw Tsuna in front of him, ready to punch him with a flame-coated fist. Before Tsuna was able to get a shot at him, Starrk sonidoed. Starrk appeared in a distance. "Attacking while I was having a conversation. That's not like you at-" Tsuna quickly appeared in front of him and began to circle Starrk top to bottom making a tornado of Dying Will Flames. Starrk was looking for a way out but Tsuna appeared above his head and clapped his hand together, mixing the flames from both hands. As Tsuna was ready to drop him to the ground, Starrk used his left gun and fired a blue cero where Tsuna was. The shot went up towards the sky and vanished. Starrk got his right gun up and fired to his right. The attack went through the wall of flames and Tsuna appeared and widened his eyes as he saw the shot coming towards him. The shot hit him and Tsuna fell to the ground where everyone else was.

"Tsuna!" Naruto shouted as well as everyone else as they went to Tsuna's side. The flame on his forehead disappeared and his gloves transformed back into the wool mittens. Tsuna coughed up blood as he held his wound on his right shoulder. Blood came out rapidly and was staining his shirt more and more.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tsuna screamed. "It hurts!" Starrk appeared in front of Tsuna with a gun pointed near Tsuna's forehead. "HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna screamed as he fell back a little. Everyone eyed Starrk and was ready to fight him.

"As I was saying, attacking when a person is talking isn't like you at all. What happened to the relaxed attitude you had before?" Starrk said. Tsuna sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I thought if I just ended you with a finishing hit I would win and be done with it." Tsuna said with a smile. "But I guess it's going to be a lot harder to beat you." Starrk withdrew his gun and sonidoed in the air, waiting for Tsuna to come.

"Tsuna, you need to be careful when fighting this guy." Reborn said. "He's not someone to take lightly." Tsuna stood up.

"I know, Reborn." Tsuna's Flame came back and his mittens are now gloves covered with flames. He shot himself towards the air, ready for Starrk to attack.

"I know that isn't all to your power." Starrk said to Tsuna. "I suggest you go to your full power if you want to defeat me."

"There's no need." Tsuna replied. "I can handle you with the power I have now." Starrk sighed.

"You really think that, don't you?" Starrk said. "If you're so sure about the power and speed you have now, let's see you dodge this." Starrk pointed his left gun at Tsuna as Tsuna prepares for what comes in his way. "Cero Metralleta!" Starrk then fired barrages of ceros at Tsuna, who uses his speed to dodge the attacks.

"This is bad." Reborn said. " Even though Tsuna has great speed, there's no way he'll be fast enough to avoid those shots if this keeps up." Tsuna kept on dodging cero after cero, doing his best to not get hit.

_"Ugh! I won't be able to avoid these attacks for much longer. Looks like I have no choice." Tsuna thought._ "Natsu!" A little lion appeared on Tsuna's shoulder. It has leg armors and an armor on its forehead with the vongola emblem on it.

"I suppose that's Tsuna's Box Animal." Erza said. The Vongola's nodded.

"It is known as a Sky Lion." Mukuro said.

"I think it looks adorable." Lucy said.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma." Natsu began to merge with Tsuna. Starrk stopped firing to see what Tsuna has done. Tsuna's gloves became red instead of black with flame designs on the bases of the gloves. The blue crystal Vongola Emblem is in the middle and has a red cross that has 'Vongola Famiglia' written on it. Also, he now has a leg bangle, which is connected by a chain to his belt.

"So that's Tsuna's Cambio Forma." Wendy said.

"His gloves look..." Luffy started.

"SOOOOO COOOOOOOLLLLLL!" Luffy, Natsu, Chopper, Happy, Wendy, Orihime, Usopp, Brook, and Naruto said.

"Can't you people ever grow up." Carla said.

"Seems nothing has changed." Lily said.

"Starrk be careful now." Lilynette said.

"I know. I can sense that his power has drastically changed." Starrk said, not taking his eyes off Tsuna. He then pointed the gun at Tsuna. "Cero Metralleta!" Multiple ceros were fired but Tsuna didn't move. Instead, there was a shield with rings of texts around it, which deflected all the ceros that came in contact with it. "Impressive." Starrk said in amusement. Tsuna then shot soft flames out the back and hard flames in the front.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna shot hard flames but the flames were condensed making it look like a laser and shot at Starrk.

"A laser beam!" The same nine people said. They were all hit on the head, except Wendy and Orihime, by Nami, Reborn, Sakura, Erza, and Rukia. Starrk sonidoed out of the way before the attack hit him. Tsuna appeared in front of the Espada and elbowed him in the stomach.

_"So fast!" _Starrk thought as he skidded back a few. Tsuna, again, appeared in front of Starrk and punched him hard in the face, sending Starrk flying to the ground.

"Tsuna gotten more powerful all of a sudden." Nami said.

"So this is the power of a Vongola Boss." Sasuke said.

"Yosh! Now I really want to fight him!" Natsu said, getting all fired up. As the smoke cleared, Starrk was seen laying on the ground, looking at the sky.

"Ow.." He said.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Vongola Decimo and Espada Primera's Last Battle!**

**Again sorry for being out so long. I hope you guys review and I promise I'll update at least twice a week maybe. Anyway until next time**


	35. Chapter 35:Vongola Decimo Espada Primera

**Hey guys, I'm back! and here's chapter 35. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 35: Vongola Decimo and Espada Primera's Last Battle!

Tsuna waited in the air for Starrk to come at him. Starrk was still laying on the ground looking at the scorching sun.

"This is pointless. I don't want to fight anymore." Starrk said, giving up.

"What?! You can't just quit!" Lilynette said through the pistols.

"But he just activated his secret weapon and it looks like he's able to control gravity as it felt like I couldn't move fast enough to dodge."

"Whoa, gravity! To think such a squirt... That doesn't matter! You aren't called Primera Espada for nothing. We need to fight or else we die!" Starrk laid on the ground, thinking until he finally stood up.

"Fine. We're doing this your way." Starrk jumped up to where Tsuna is. "Let's just get this over with." Tsuna started to charge towards Starrk as he kept shooting Ceros at him. _"He's too fast. And my movements are feeling slow. So he can use gravity."_ Tsuna appeared next to Starrk and tried to punch him with a flame-coated punch but Starrk managed to somehow Sonido fast enough to avoid the hit. Then Tsuna crossed both his arms pointing them at Starrk as his arm thrusters began shotting out soft flames.

"He's shooting it now?!" Yamamoto said.

"But he's wide opened." Enma said. Both Tsuna's hands started glowing with hard flames.

_"I'm not going full power since it's going too take too long so here I go!" _ Tsuna thought. "XX-Burner" Tsuna shot a powerful version of the original X-Burner. Natsu's face came roaring in front of the flames.

_"I can't dodge that!"_ Starrk shot a huge blast of Cero from his left gun and an explosion happened. Smoke started to form the area as the group below tried to see what happened. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and everyone, including Tsuna's, eyes widened when they say at least a hundred grey wolves behind Starrk. Tsuna looked at Starrk's hands finding no pistols.

"What is this?" Tsuna asked Starrk.

"These wolves are a part of me and this is my power." Starrk said as all the wolves began charging in. Tsuna started punching trying to fend off all of them but there were too many coming at once. A wolf bit down on his left leg while another bit down on his right. Tsuna tried to get them off but sevral wolves started to bite on his body. All the wolves began to glow and Tsuna's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen. All the wolves detonated, creating a huge explosion making all the sand below blow away. The group called Tsuna's name with worried expressions as they covered the faces with their arms. The smoke was beginning to clear. "Sorry but I had to end this." The smoke cleared and Starrk eyes widened to find Tsuna standing. He had small cuts and burns but was preparing to do an XX-Burner. "I see." Starrk smiled. "I was wrong. You have to end this." Two spiritual energy swords appeared in both Starrk's hands. "If I'm going down I'm at least going down with a fight." Starrk began charging at Tsuna.

"Sorry but this is it." Tsuna said. "XX-Burner!" A larger XX-Burner was fired unlike the first one. It nearly took away have the island. The group hand to lay on the ground for them to not get blown away. The attack ended as Tsuna descended down. The flame dissappeared as Tsuna watched Starrk fall to the ground, disappearing.

"Tenth!" Gokudera said as he ran to towards Tsuna with everyone else.

"Gokudera! Guys!" Tsuna said, happy to see them.

"Good Job Tsuna!" Yamamoto said.

"We thought you were going to lose hahahaha." Luffy said, laughing.

"Of course Tenth wasn't going to lose you Rubber-Freak!" Gokudera shouted.

"Anyway let's get back to the ship. This temperature is too hot for me." Mukuro said.

"Yosh! Back to the Sunny!" Luffy shouted.

"Aye!" Everyone but Robin, Sado, Sasuke, and Hibari said.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Sensation! The God Slayer, Zancrow! **

**Sorry if it's less than you expected but I uploaded two more chapters after this so go ahead and read them and review for each one please. Till next time!**


	36. Chapter 36: The God Slayer, Zancrow!

**Hey guys here's chapter 36. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Sensation! The God Slayer, Zancrow!

Morning arrived and the group started to make their way towards the Sunny. "I wonder if Franky got your ship fixed up." Sakura asked.

"Of course, he will." Luffy said confidently. "He is my crew's shipwright after all."

"Yeah and the way these enemies keep popping up, he's probably done by now." Naruto said.

"Well I hope we don't run into any enemies on our way to the Sunny." Wendy said.

"Don't be too sure about that." Neji said. "There are still several more of those trees on the island. So don't let your guard down."

"Right now, I wish one would show up so we can take it down." Gajeel said.

Then a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. "You just had to say something, didn't you?!" Usopp shouted at the iron dragon slayer.

"Shut up, long nose." Gajeel said. The seed was then covered in black flames and exploded and revealed a man with long blonde spiky hair wearing a yellow and blue armor with his right side explosed. The Fairy Tail wizards saw the symbol on his symbol on his chest and got defensive position.

"Now which one of you weaklings should I destroy first?!" Zancrow asked with a smirk.

"He's a wizard known as Zancrow." Erza said. "He's a member of a guild known as Grimore Heart."

"Yeah, he's strong." Natsu said. "He almost beaten me the last time we've met."

"Enough talk, who wants to get crushed by my hands first?!" Zancrow said.

"Fine then, I already kicked your ass once so I…" Natsu was cut off by Rukia.

"I'll fight you!" Rukia said walking up towards Zancrow.

"Are you sure about this Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Yes, don't worry I can take care of myself."

"You seem pretty confident with yourself, little girl." Zancrow said. "Tell me, what's your name?"

"I am the lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said, drawing her zanpakuto.

"A lieutenant, huh?" Dark flames began to appear on Zancrow. "This should be a promising battle. Let's see if the ones who gave you that title were wise or foolish." Rukia charged and swinged her Zanpakuto.

"Ha, ha, ha, is that all you could do?" Zancrow's hands were engulfed in black flames.

"Rukia, watch out!" Natsu shouted. "Those black flames are explosive!"

"Too late! Fire God's Kagutsuchi!" The black flames turned into a black ball as Zancrow hits Rukia with it causing a huge explosion.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as Rukia falls to the ground.

Zancrow turns to the others and said, "Now then, who's next to feel my wrath?" Everyone got in a defensive position as Zancrow walked over to them.

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!" Rukia fired a blast of blue energy from her hand at Zancrow.

"That is known as kido." Renji said. "They're spells taught to us Shinigamis for battle."

"Fire Bullet!" Zancrow fired a large ball of fire towards Rukia's attack and overpowered it. Rukia flash stepped out of the way from the attack and appeared behind Zancrow. "What?!"

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said as her sword turned white and a white ribbon appeared on the hilt. "Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Rukia appeared in front of Zancrow and drew a circle underneath him, freezing him in a pillar.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, you thought it would be that easy?!" Zancrow said as the ice trapping him started to melt. Rukia turned around and saw the ice pillar shattered and Zancrow was still standing.

"No way!" Gokudera said shocked as everyone else expect Sasuke and Hibari.

"My magic is in another level than what you've displayed. That reason is because I'm a god slayer!"

"I'm sorry, did he say he was taught by a god?!" Usopp said scared as well as Enma, Orihime, Tsuna, and Chopper.

"It doesn't matter if you were taught by a god or not. That doesn't make you a god. You will still lose this battle.

"You'll pay for that blasphemous remark you brat!" Zancrow shouted angrily. "Lieutenant or not, you'll learn the hard way that you cannot beat a god. You will know the term 'fear.'"

Rukia narrowed her eyes as she pierced four holes in a semi-circle in front her zanpakuto and pointed it at the god-slayer.

Zancrow smirked as black flames surround his arms and legs. "Fire God's…"

"…Hakuren!" Rukia fired a powerful avalanche of snow from her zanpakuto at Zancrow.

"…Kagutsushi!" A black ball was formed in Zancrow's hand as he charged towards the avalance and engulfs it in the black

"What?!" Rukia's eyes widen when she saw her attack being powered and used the flash step before she could get hit.

Then Zancrow appeared in front of her and said, "Don't think I'll let you get away. Fire God's Explosive Flames!" Black flames covers Zancrow's right arm and he punched Rukia in the stomach, creating a giant explosion. Everyone was covering their eyes from the sand.

"Rukia!" Everyone expect for Robin, Sasuke, and Hibari shouted as Rukia fell to the ground, burned and bleeding from the attack.

Zancrow laughed psychotically thinking that he had won and turned towards Ichigo and the others, who got in their defensive positions. "Now then who wants to die next?!"

Zancrow started to head towards the group until…"Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel."

Zancrow turned around and saw Rukia still standing. "What?!"

"With light, divide this into six! Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Rukia pointed her index and middle finger pointed at Zancrow and six rods of light appeared and binded the wizards arms.

"Damn it!" Zancrow cursed as he tries to break free of Rukia's kido but he couldn't.

"Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears name of Man! On the wall of blue flames, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens!" Blue spirit energy started to charge in Rukia's hands. "Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui!" Rukia fired a stronger version of Sokatsui and hit Zancrow with it, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Zancrow fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Alright, Rukia won!" Orihime said. Then she along with Wendy, Sakura, and Chopper ran towards and treated her wounds. When they were finished the group continue their trip towards the Thousand Sunny.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: The Super Beasts Scrolls! Sai's Power!**


	37. Chapter 37: The Super Beasts Scrolls!

**Here's chapter 37!**

* * *

Chapter 37: The Super Beast Scrolls, Sai's Power!

"How much farther until we reach the Sunny?" Luffy asked with his tongue sticking out as the group continues their journey through the desert.

"You've ask that question five minutes ago." Kiba said annoyed. "I know it's hot out of here but your whining is not helping."

"I see the Sunny!" Hinata Shouted with her Byakugan.

"Really?" Luffy said excited.

"Yeah we'll be able to reach it!" Hinata said.

"Well, it's about time." Lucy said. "I can't stand this heat much longer."

"You didn't let me finish, Luffy. We'll be able to reach there in the morning." The group groaned and glared at Hinata for getting their hopes up as she sweat-dropped. As the group started to head the same way, another tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed. "I've had enough of this."

The seed exploded and revealed a man wearing armor with horns on the helmet. The vongola widen their eyes when they saw who it was. It was the Phantom Knight.

"I don't like him." Lambo said trying to hide behind Tsuna.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Natsu asked.

"That's Genkishi, other known as the phantom knight." Gokudera said.

"Well, well, Tsunayoshi." Phantom Knight said looking at Tsuna. "It's been a while."

"Tsuna, allow me to battle him." Sai said.

"Are you sure about this Sai?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, don't worry about me." Sai walked up toward Phantom.

"You wish to challenge me?" Phantom asked. "Very well then, it's your funeral!" Phantom drew his weapon and ran towards Sai. Sai took out his scroll and pen and drew a picture of a lion.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" A giant lion made out of ink appeared out of the scroll and charged towards Phantom. Then a wall appeared out of nowhere and the lion smashed into it and dispersed into ink.

"What the…" Naruto said shocked. "What happened?!" Then the environment started to change into a maze-like setting.

"What's going on?" Nami asked seeing this new environment. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Uryu said looking around. "We should look for an exit."

"Don't move." Reborn said. "This is one of Phantom's abilities, the ability to create illusions."

"Illusions?" Shino repeated.

Sai looked around at the new environment and decided to find his opponents. He drew a picture of a bird on his scroll and a giant bird appeared out of the scroll. Sai jumped on the bird and the creature took to the sky.

"Foolish." Phantom jumped toward Sai's ink bird and cut it in half making it disperse into ink and leaving Sai to fall. "Farewell." Dark aura surrounds Phantom's blade as he fires several projectiles at Sai and slashed him.

"Sai!" Luffy shouted as Sai continues to fall. When Sai hit the ground he dispersed into ink as well.

"What?!" Sai appeared on his ink bird with his blade drawn. Sai swung his weapon at Phantom, who countered his sword as they collided. Once they collided, Phantom disappeared and reappeared in the ground. The environment returned to normal.

"Hey, we're back." Luffy said happily.

"We never left, you moron." Sanji said.

"You've impressed me." Dark aura started to surround Phantom Knight. "I've now acknowledge that you might have the ability to defeat me. But this time I will show you no mercy."

"Sai, watch out! That's the Hell's Ring!" Yamamoto shouted.

"Hell's Ring?" Rukia repeated.

"Full power!" Phantom Knight shouted as the dark aura disappeared and reveals a skeleton wearing his armor. "My power has multiplied greatly."

"MONSTER!" Wendy, Happy, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, and Lambo shouted scared.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked shocked as everyone else.

"His power is still increasing in a rapid rate." Neji said using his byakugan.

"If that keeps up, Sai will get crushed like a bug!" Usopp shouted franticly.

"Don't worry, Sai will take this guy down." Naruto said confidently.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Phantom said. "But first let me tell you something. When I lost to Tsunayoshi, I wasn't in full power. The look in his eyes distracted me and I was using half of my power." Everyone expect the vongola widen their eyes when they heard that.

"Wait is that true?" Gray asked.

"I guess so." Tsuna answered sheepishly.

"Now then, I'll tear you apart." Phantom said. "Take this double attack from my sword and Spettrale Nudibranc!" A powerful wind gust came over the group as Phantom prepares to attack. "Danza Spettrale Spada!" Phantom fired powerful air projectiles with missiles towards Sai.

"Sai, look out!" Naruto shouted as Sai quickly avoids the attack as more projectiles and missile headed his way.

"This is bad." Lucy said worried. "He can't dodge all of them." Sai leaped out of his air as the attacks hit and destroyed it.

"Not bad, but let's if you can handle the attack multiplied by 10." Phantom said as he started to multiply until there were 10 of him. "Extra Danza Spettrale Spada!"

"That's an incredible mass of energy in that one blast." Carla said.

"There's no way Sai could avoid this." Wendy said scared. Sai quickly drew multiple birds on his scroll and they appeared with explosive tags on their end. As they entered the wave of attacks, they self-destructed causing Phantom's attack to disperse. But some of the attack managed to hit Sai, causing a huge explosion.

"Sai!" everyone expect for Robin, Hibari and Sasuke shouted. When the smoke cleared, Sai was gone.

"Damn it!" Phantom cursed as he looks around for the shinobi. He looked up and saw Sai, slightly injured, on his ink bird heading towards him. "Attacking me from the front, what a fool." Then Phantom heard a noise around him. He looked down and saw one of Sai's birds on his foot with the explosive tags ignited and exploded. Phantom tumbled back a few steps from the explosion. Sai then appeared in front Phantom and cut him down with tanto. Phantom fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Alright, Sai won!" Tsuna said.

"I could've done better!" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Alright we will travel by night. that way we can get to the Sunny quicker!" Erza shouted. Everyone nodded as they began to walk. The sun began to set.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Captain of The Straw Hats vs Fourth Espada of Hueco Mundo!**

**Can't wait for next chapter! Please review and things. Till Next Time! Also I forgot to mention for the third DEADA is that I need some more ocs so if you're willing to help please PM me. Thank You!**


	38. Chapter 38: Straw Hat vs Fourth Espada!

**Hey guys. Sorry for making you wait so here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 38: Captain of the Straw Hats vs Fourth Espada of Hueco Mundo!

Nightfall came and there was a full moon. The group continued to walk throughout the desert.

"I wonder when we reach the Sunny." Lucy said.

"Yeah. The intense heat was killing me and I kept on sweating everywhere." Sakura said.

"Yeah, well I can't wait to take a shower once we get there." Nami said. All the girls nodded in agreement.

"I don't see what's the big deal." Luffy said. "Everything is just an adventure."

"Yeah well everyone needs to shower after every 'adventure', Luffy." Sakura said. Luffy just shrugged and said "I only take a shower once a week." Once Luffy said that everyone was already twenty feet from him. He just stared at them in confusion.

"Hey! I see the Sunny!" Wendy said, pointing at it.

"Finally!" Kiba said. Everyone started running towards the ship until Luffy sensed something off. He stopped running. Everyone did too, looking at him weirdly.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Nami said starting to walk towards him.

"Don't move!" He shouted. Then a giant piece of metal fell in between him and Nami, giving everyone a shock. They then see every piece of metal forming together. One after one they started building up into numerous towers. Ichigo eyes widened as a familiar sight came to his mind.

"Don't tell me..." Ichigo turned to see a tree pop out and roll out a seed. The seed started to give out a green aura as it exploded, revealing a man with a broken Hollow Mask with a horn on the left side of his face. He has short, messy black hair, pale white skin, a black upper lip, black lines down both his eyes, and green eyes with small slit-shaped pupils. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. "...Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Tell me woman." He said, looking at Orihime.

"M-Me?!" Orihime said. She jumped a little when Ulquiorra sonidoed to her. "Are you afraid of me?" He said. Orihime looked Ulquiorra in the eyes and shook her head. "No." Ulquiorra continued to stare at her. "I see." He then sonidoed when Ichigo, Zoro and Sasuke swung their swords at him. He appeared in a distance.

"Who is that guy?" Sakura said, feeling uneasy.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, the Fourth Espada." Uryu said.

"Another one, huh." Erza said.

"Yosh, since I'm the one who didn't fight I guess-" Naruto was cut off by Luffy.

"Two years ago." He said. Everyone watched Luffy.

"What is it Luffy?" Robin asked. "What happened two years ago?"

"I fought the Seventh Espada, right?" Ichigo nodded as Luffy smiled. "Then let's see how stronger I've gotten." Naruto was fuming. "When am I going to fight, dammit!" Luffy started walking towards Ulquiorra.

"Be careful, Luffy!" Wendy shouted. Luffy turned and smiled at her as he walked towards her and said, "Don't worry! I'll be fine. Hold this for me until I'm done." He put his Straw Hat on Wendy's head. She looked up to him with a smile and nodded. Luffy then started walking to Ulquiorra.

"Please state your business." Ulquiorra asked. Luffy stopped in a distance from him. "Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Future King of the Pirates." Ulquiorra continued to stare at him before saying, "You don't look like an Arrancar nor a Shinigami."

"I'm human." Luffy said as Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Human? You are wasting your time then. Me fighting a human? Unlikely. Humans are nothing but trash." Some of the people had to hold back Naruto, Sakura, Zoro, Sasuke, and Gokudera from getting the Espada.

"I see, so I'm trash." Luffy said. "Ichigo told me hollows were people before so that means you're trash too, isn't that right?" Luffy laughed. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he brought out his sword and destroyed a tower with just a swing.

"I see now that I should dispose of you immediately." Ulquiorra said. "Prepare yourself, Monkey D. Luffy." Ulquiorra brought his sword in front of him.

"Bring it on!" Luffy said as he pulled back his arm. "Armament Hardening!" Luffy's hand turned black. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy began retracting his arm and sending it towards Ulquiorra. "Pistol!" Ulquiorra sonidoed as the hand just went pass from where he was. Luffy used his Observation Haki and looked to his left, seeing Ulquiorra appear beside him with his sword raised. Ulquiorra slashed at Luffy but did not do anything. Ulquiorra examined closer to see the same black thing appear. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy's leg turned into the same black color. "Stamp!" Luffy tried to kick the Fourth Espada but he sonidoed out of the way and reappeared in a distance.

"What is that? Your body keeps turning black." Ulquiorra said.

"It's one of the ability of Haki. I can turn any part of me into an armor to protect myself." Luffy explained.

"I see." He then sonidoed in front of Luffy and rapidly swing his sword. Luffy, using Observation Haki, was not worried and kept dodging. He then grabbed Ulquiorra's arm and started wrapping himself around his body to prevent the Espada from moving. "Head Armament!" Luffy's forehead turned into a black armor as he pulled his head back, his neck kept on stretching. "Gomu Gomu no..." He then started to retract. "Bell!" Luffy slammed his head with Ulquiorra's. Although he had a tough Hierro, he still felt the pain from the attack. Luffy let go of him to let him fly backwards a few feet away. Luffy smiled as the Armament Haki disappeared. Ulquiorra stood up still shocked that a human was able to inflict damage to him.

"You are no ordinary human." Ulquiorra said. "What are you?" Luffy pulled back his cheek, showing Ulquiorra his ability. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a Rubber Man." He let go, letting his cheek revert back to normal. "A Rubber Man?"

"Gomu Gomu no..." He looked to see Luffy's arm come at him in a snake-like way with his palms opened. "Snake Shot!" Luffy quickly grabbed Ulquiorra by the arm and began to break his bones. Ulquiorra could feel the pain as he swung his sword to cut Luffy's hand off but luckily Luffy pulled it back. Ulquiorra, not wanting to waste any time, pointed his finger at Luffy as a green orb started to form. He shot the Cero at Luffy and a large area was taken out as two towers crashed down. As the Cero ended and the smoke cleared, everyone sees Luffy up in the air, unharmed. "Gear Third!" Luffy bit down on his thumb and blew air into it. His arm started getting big until the air only filled at the end of his arm.

"I didn't know Luffy could do that." Tsuna said, shocked.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"Punch him to the Extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Ulquiorra continued to look at Luffy. "Armament Hardening!" Luffy said as his arm turned black. "Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy's arm shot towards Ulquiorra. "Elephant Gun!" Ulquiorra brought up his sword to counter the attack. The two collided. Ulquiorra was doing his best to keep his ground until his sword began to crack. His eyes widened as he jumped back and the attack hit the sand, making it blow. The group covered their eyes until the sand was gone. They all looked to see Luffy on the ground, smiling while Ulquiorra was still here, frowning.

"You are clearly something, Monkey D. Luffy." Ulquiorra said. "It's too bad that such a boy with an ability like that has too die. Enclose, Murcièlago!" A black and green burst of spiritual energy falls upon Ulquiorra like rain. As soon as it dispersed, Ulquiorra's original appearance changed to a bat-like appearance. Large, black bat wings formed on his back, his hair grew longer and wilder, and the remains of his Hollow mask centers atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular, and his fingernails lengthened. His clothing becames more form fitting and closed at the top, becoming more like a robe towards the bottom.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Resurreccion Unleashed! The Power of Red Hawk!**

**Until next time. Bye and please review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Resurreccion Unleashed!

**Alright. Two chapters in one day! Anyway enjoy the story and please review.**

* * *

Chapter 39: Resurreccion Unleashed! The Power of Red Hawk!

Luffy's, along with everyone's eyes widened. "Do you see now that you are no match for me?" Ulquiorra said. Luffy moved his mouth as if he was trying to say something. "So...so... COOOOOOOLLLLL!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes. Ulquiorra continued to look at Luffy. "I shall tell you now to stay alert."

"Luffy, watch out!" Ichigo shouted to him. Luffy looked at him confused until he looked at Ulquiorra's way with widened eyes. Ulquiorra was right in front of him with a green energy javelin in his hand. A big explosion happened as sand was blown away. "Luffy!" Everyone shouted, except Mukuro, Sasuke, and Hibari, as they covered their eyes. Once the explosion ended, everyone looked to see Luffy. His head was bleeding as blood dripped down to his chin.

"You were very wise to use that black armor of yours. Otherwise your head would have been rolling by my feet right now." Ulquiorra said. Luffy was heavily panting, figuring what just happened. Then, Ulquiorra created another one of those javelins and shot them towards Luffy at high speed. Luffy, using Observation Haki, tilted his head watching the weapon go by but when he looked forward he saw another inches from his face. Luffy bent backwards, letting it go. Once he got up, he felt a punch to his face as he was sent flying towards a tower. He slammed through the metal tower as he fell to the ground.

"What the?!" Nami stared with widened eyes. "He just got more powerful all of a sudden."

"This is bad!" Natsu said. Luffy stood up as he saw Ulquiorra appear in a distance. "Man, you really caught me by surprise back there." Luffy said with a smile. Ulquiorra just stared at him, frowning. "Too bad that won't happen again." Luffy's arm pumped up as his skin turned pink and steam came out from his body. "Gear Second!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened when he saw steam coming out. Luffy stuck an arm forward as the other one was back. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"It's useless." Ulquiorra said as he sonidoed. Luffy changed his direction. "Jet Pistol!" Luffy hit Ulquiorra with a blinding speed. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Luffy appeared above him, spinning rapidly. "Jet Mace!" Luffy send a powerful kick as Ulquiorra hit the ground, face first.

"What happened to Luffy?" Reborn asked.

"Using Gear Second makes Luffy's blood flow accelerate, making him more faster and stronger." Robin explained. Reborn nodded.

"Um, I don't get it." Ryohei said.

"Of course you don't!" Gokudera said. Ulquiorra stood up. He created another one of his javelins and shot it at Luffy, who dodged it with blinding speed. "Armament Hardening!" Luffy hardened both his arms. "Gomu Gomu no..." He appeared right in front of Ulquiorra. "Jet Gatling Gun!" Luffy began to rapidly punch Ulquiorra and sent him flying towards a tower. Luffy, thinking he won, sat down letting his Gear Second turn off. But Luffy then realized that was a mistake as Ulquiorra grabbed Luffy's face with his hand and sent him flying towards the sky. He then kicks Luffy towards a tower, making him crash into it. He points his finger at where Luffy is and a black orb with a green outline appeared. "Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra shot the Cero at Luffy and a big explosion happened. When it ended, Luffy was seen standing up. He was bleeding from a wound on his chest and a wound on his arm. Ulquiorra kicked Luffy straight up into the air and then punched him until he falls on top of a metal tower. Ulquiorra then grabs Luffy by the throat and begins to strangle him.

"Luffy!" Everyone yelled seeing the Fourth Espada grabbing him by the throat.

"Why don't you just give up." Ulquiorra asked. "You can clearly see the difference in our power right now."

"I-I don't care if you're stronger than me." Luffy said. "I made a promise that I'll get stronger and protect my friends and I will protect them no matter what!" Luffy then grabbed Ulquiorra by the throat also and stretched his arm back. "Gear Second! Armament Hardening!" Steam emerged from Luffy's body as black armor appeared on his arm. "Gomu Gomu no..." As he reeled in his arm, stream of fire started to form. "Red Hawk!" Luffy punched Ulquiorra as an explosion happened through his back. Ulquiorra was sent flying towards another tower. Luffy got on his knees coughing.

"Whoa! Since when did Luffy learn to do that?!" Natsu said, smiling.

"It looks cool!" Naruto said. Ulquiorra stood, holding his chest. He sonidoed back to where Luffy is. "I'm impressed. You broke through my Hierro once again. I will now continue to show you true despair." Spiritual energy appeared around Ulquiorra. "I am the only Espada to ever gain a second Resurreccion. No one knows that." As the spiritual energy disappears, Luffy and everyone's, except Ichigo, Orihime, and Uryu, eyes widened. While Ulquiorra still has his black wings, his long white coat is gone, revealing his white torso, his Hollow hole appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist becomes covered in black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers grow claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow, and the sclera become green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increase in size and turn black. His mask is completely gone and he has two large bat ears.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Ulquiorra's Second Resurreccion!**

**Please review. Until next time, which might be soon. :)**


	40. Chapter 40: Second Resurreccion!

**Alright third chapter in the same night. Man I'm just that good.**

* * *

Chapter 40: Ulquiorra's Second Resurreccion!

Luffy and everyone else's eyes widened when they saw Ulquiorra's second Resurreccion.

"No...way." Kiba said.

"He can unlock another Resurreccion" Erza said. Luffy continued to look at Ulquiorra with widened eyes. He barely managed to fight him in his first form and now he has a much stronger form than the other. Luffy shakes his head and focuses on one thing: winning. "Gear Second!" Steam came from Luffy's body. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazoo-" Luffy's eyes widened as Ulquiorra was right next to Luffy with his hand grabbing his head. Ulquiorra threw Luffy with great force as Luffy soared through the sky. Luffy opened one eye to see Ulquiorra come at him. "Gomu Gomu-" Before Luffy could do anything, Ulquiorra already punched Luffy and sent him crashing through two towers. Luffy was laying near a metal piece. Ulquiorra instantly appeared in front of Luffy, landing blow after blow. Everyone stared with widened eyes, watching the Espada beat Luffy as if he was nothing.

"This is bad! If nothing done, Luffy's going to die!" Usopp said with a scared face. Ulquiorra continued to beat up Luffy and then stopped. He stared at Luffy who barely twitched his fingers. Ulquiorra then began charging a Cero. "Dammit!" Ichigo, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, Erza, Zoro, Sanji, Sasuke, Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Sakura, Tsuna (who is in HDWM), Yamamoto, and Gokudera all charged in but it was too late. "Cero Oscuras!" Ulquiorra shot Luffy who was engulfed in the Cero. Once it ended, everyone stared with widened eyes as Luffy started to fall flat. "LUFFY!" Luffy's body fell. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Wendy, Orihime cried as they saw Luffy's body giving out blood. Everyone was now saddened and angered. Ulquiorra started to walk towards the others until he heard a voice that made him and everyone else widen his eyes.

"Gear Third!" Both Luffy's arm was now gigantic as he jumped in the air above Ulquiorra. "Armament Hardening! Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy started to rapidly punch Ulquiorra. "Elephant Gatling Gun!" He started punching and punching, making sure the Espada was gone. Blood squirted out of Luffy's wound as he realized he needed to stop. When Luffy hit the ground, he still saw Ulquiorra standing.

"I am impressed that you were able to survive my Cero." Ulquiorra said. "Gear Second!" Steam appeared once again as Luffy stared at Ulquiorra. "Lanza del Relampago!" Ulquiorra created a green javelin but with flames coming from each end. He then pointed it at Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy! Stay right where you are. I would not like it if this thing set off near me." Ulquiorra threw the javelin. Luffy just tilted his head as it went pass him. When the javelin hit the ground. A huge explosion happened that literally took out most of the towers. The group was speechless at the damage the javelin caused.

"Tch. It was a little off." Ulquiorra created another javelin as he was ready to fire it, Luffy appeared in front of him and grabbed the javelin with an Armament Hardened hand. It exploded from contact, engulfing Ulquiorra and Luffy both. When the explosion disappeared, Ulquiorra last an arm. "Gear Third!" Ulquiorra looked up to see Luffy with both his arms inflated. "Armament Hardening" Luffy said as his arms turned black. "Gomu Gomu no..." He then shot both his arms at Ulquiorra. "Grizzly Magnum!" Luffy hit Ulquiorra with all the strength he got as started falling to the ground. Ulquiorra started to disappear. Once Luffy hit the ground everyone crowded around him.

"This is bad!" Chopper stated. "We need to get him treated now." Tsuna grabbed Chopper and Wendy, putting them both on his back and carried Luffy over his shoulder's and flew towards the ship as fast as he could. Everyone else ran, following the Vongola Boss.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: To the Island with Ruins!**

**Okay here's another chapter. and guess what. I have another chapter posted. Please Review for this one and then go ahead to the next.**


	41. Chapter 41: To the Island with Ruins!

**Hey like I said Here's the other chapter. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41: To the Island with Ruins

Chopper exited the infirmary to tell the others about Luffy's condition but he stopped when he saw Nami. "So how is he, Chopper?" she asked.

"He's still being treated now." Chopper answered. "His injuries are severe and they could be life-threatening. It may take a while for him to fully recover."

"Don't worry, I'll tell them. Thanks anyways Chopper." Chopper nodded as he returned to the infirmary to help Orihime, Sakura, and Wendy treat Luffy's injuries as Nami went to the news to the others.

In the kitchen, Neji informed Franky on what happened when everyone left the ship and the battles that took place. "I see." Franky said. "So that's happened huh? Sorry I couldn't be there for the action and helping you guys out."

"Don't worry about it." Renji said.

"I've scanned the entire island before we arrived on the ship." Hinata said. "There are no more enemies left on this island.

"So there's one island left." Uryu said. "And if the few battles were any indication, the next island may hold the strongest enemies yet." At that point, Nami had entered the room.

"Any update on your captain?" Gokudera asked.

"Chopper said his injuries were severe and may be life-threatening." Nami said with a sad expression. "He's going to be out of it for a while."

"That's just great." Kiba said. "The last thing we need now is for one of us to be on the shelf."

"What did you expect?" Shino asked. "The opponent he was fighting was exceptionally powerful."

"Yeah, not to mention how lethal his attacks were." Zoro added.

"So what we do now?" Mukuro asked. That's was when Wendy entered the room, panting as if she was running.

"Hey Wendy, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Luffy is…" Wendy said trying to catch her breath. "Luffy is going to be okay. He's resting now. But he'll be ready to go when he wakes up."

"Well that's good to hear." Nami said relieved. "Alright then, Franky take the helm. Sado, Zoro, raise the anchor. Tsuna, Enma, set the sails. We're going to the last island."

"Right!" Everyone expect for Mukuro, Sado, Robin, Sauske, and Hibari shouted as the ship set its course the final island.

Two days has passed since the group left the desert island and headed on the final island. Orihime and Chopper watched out for Luffy to see if he wakes up but so far he hasn't. It was third day; Gray was in the Crow's nest looking for any sign of an island. "What the…" he said spotting something off. He saw an island with a grassy plain and ruins. "Hey guys, I see the island!" Gray shouted. Everyone walked out to the deck and saw the island as they got closer.

"So that's the island?" Sai said looking at the island.

"Looks like it." Kiba said with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"We're almost done." Yamamoto said.

"All we have to do is beat all of the enemies on that island and then Fionna." Tsuna said.

"Right." Reborn said. "And like Uryu said, it's not going to be easy."

In the infirmary, Luffy slowly started to open his eyes waking up from his slumber. Chopper looked at his captain and saw him starting to stir his eyes. "What's going on?" Luffy said. "Where's the meat?"

"Luffy, you're awake!" Chopper shouted

"Yeah, what happened?" Luffy looked around and saw that he was in the infirmary. "Where am I? Am I back on the ship?"

"Yeah, you were unconscious when we came back to the ship. We're going to the last island."

"Really?!" Luffy winced in pain from his injuries.

"Don't move too much, you're badly injured." Chopper said as he heads to the door. "I'll tell everyone that you're awake." Chopper ran out the door and headed to the others. "Hey guys, Luffy's awake." Everyone expect for Mukuro, Sasuke and Hibari went the infirmary to see the straw hat captain.

"Hey guys, where's the food?" Luffy asked making everyone sweat drop.

"Is that the only thing you think about you idiot?" Sanji said.

"Anyway, its good see that you're awake." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy responded. "Chopper said that we heading towards the last island. Is that true?"

"As a matter of fact, we're here." Nami said.

"Really?!" Luffy said excited then winched in pain from the injuries. He stood up slowly.

"Don't push yourself." Orihime said. "You're still not fully recovered."

"I'll be fine. I want to see the island."

"Forget it, not in your condition." Sakura said. "Me, Wendy and Orihime are going to finish treating his injuries. The rest of you guys go ahead. We'll catch up to you later." Nami nodded as she and the others exited the infirmary. When they arrived on the deck of the ship and prepared to leave, a tree popped out of the ground.

"What?!" Usopp said surprised. "Right off the bat?!"

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: Prince the Ripper vs The Plant Sniper!**

**Anyway I'd like to thank Rico 94 for doing this chapter for me. I also got another chapter up for you guys so Review for this one and go ahead to the next.**


	42. Chapter 42:Prince Ripper vs Plant Sniper

**Alright last one for today. But that was alot of chapters huh? Anyway Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 42: Prince the Ripper Vs The Plant Sniper!

As the plant rolled the seed out on the ground, the seed starts to get sliced up by wires and flying knives, revealing a blonde with his eyes cover and some sort of crown on his head. The Vongola Famiglia got ready to attack and Gokudera was ready to fight him.

"Who is crown head?" Luffy said, coming out of the infirmary room but was then dragged back in by Sakura.

"That is Belphegor, a member of the Varia." Gokudera said remembering his lost to him.

"Well if it isn't the Tenth and the guy that lost to me." Said Bel, with a smile on his face.

"Well since no one is up to it I -" Naruto said before being interrupted by Usopp.

"I will take him down." Usopp said. "You guys save your strength for the tougher ones."

"Alright then long nose, let's see what you got." Bel said and then starts throwing knives at the sniper. Luckily Usopp dodged the attack and then pulled out one of his pop greens and said "Green Star: Skull Exploding Grass!"

The attack hit Bel and an explosion happened as the smoke formed a skull. When the smoke vanished, Bel wasn't damage enough and he decided to infuse his knives with his storm flame and fired them at Usopp. Usopp dodged them only to see the damage they did to the ground and gave a scream with his tongue out.

"Note to self: make sure to dodge those knives." Usopp then proceeded to fire more of his pop greens. "Green Star: Devil!" A huge Venus flytrap caught Bel in his mouth and Usopp was smiled thinking he won.

"Yes he got him now." Nami said and then Gokudera disagreed. "Not yet, look out."

The plant was then cut up by some wires and Bel had kept his smile on his face and looked towards the sniper "Well you are tough but let's see how you do in one place."

Confused by what he means, Usopp charged forward. But when he took a step forward his pants got rip and a cut appeared on his right cheek. He then gasps when he and everyone realized that there was a maze of wires surrounding Usopp.

"Now you notice. When I was throwing those other knives before, I was setting up the wires to be in place." Bel explained. "That was why I was using those attacks. Now you see that you cannot defeat me because I'm a prince." Bel prepared for his ultimate attack to end this fight quickly but Usopp knew something bad was going to happen so he got out a special pop green.

"Time to finish this. Cutting Knives Waltz!" Knives appeared all over the wires and went straight towards Usopp to finish him but the sniper had something up his sleeves. "Green Star: Bamboo Javelin-Grove!" Bamboo javelin's were shot up from the grounds and destroyed the knives, saving Usopp in the process. This made Bel angry thinking he was going to lose.

"Now take this! Fire Bird Star!" Usopp shot a giant fireball at Bel that later turned into a phoenix shaped bird and hit the young prince. Glad that he thought it was over ,Usopp starts to walk away until he notice in the smoke that Bel was still alive.

"I will not lose to someone like you! Visone Tempesta Storm Mink!" Bel then reveal his box animal to everyone and Usopp thinking it was something big, was scared at first but then start laughing at how small it was.

"Hahahahahaha is that all there is to your animal?" Usopp said laughing and then Bel start to chuckle to himself and the Vongola knew to not laugh at the small weasel.

"Usopp don't let your guard down with that small weasel." Gokudera stated but the weasel with fast towards Usopp. Usopp unleashed another Fire Bird Star on the little weasel but it had no effect on him.

"That's impossible! That was a direct hit." Usopp said shocked that it didn't work.

"My mink can create flames from the friction from other objects and other fire moves." Bel said and then fire more knives at Usopp, only this time he wraps up his arms and legs to prevent him from moving.

"Now take this. Fiamma Scarlatta!" Mink create a large-scale Storm Flame wave that wiped out the bamboos and the wires and hit Usopp. After the flames were gone, Usopp was on the ground with a puddle of blood underneath him.

"Usopp no!" Luffy said seeing his crewmate and getting ready to fight Bel but was being held back by Sakura telling him he's not fully healed. Bel then walks over towards the fallen sniper with Mink on his shoulder both chuckling at Usopp.

"Ushishishi well that was a good warm-up now who is-" Before he could finish Usopp got up and use his impact dial on both Mink and Bel.

"I knew keeping that ketchup on me was a good idea." Usopp then proceeded to pull out two pop green and fire them behind Bel who is confused

"You miss long nose." Usopp then said "Not exactly, but I will defeat you with four attacks."

"Really I like to see you try." Bel said and then rush to finish Usopp off but the sniper pulled out another pop green.

"Green Star: Skull Exploding Grass!" Usopp fire under Bel feet and Bel jumped in the air and let Mink absorbs the fire from the attack with its tail.

"Is that all-" Bel couldn't finish again when four plants with teeth leap up and start biting his arms and legs. "What the hell is this?"

"That is Green Star: Humandrake." Usopp said with his goggles on and then point to below him to see a big flower with a bubble. "And that right there is Green Star: Trampolia."

Bel fell right on it and yelled for mink to come help but saw that his Box animal was in the jaws of another Green Star: Devil.

"Kaching, Kaching I can't lose here and not to you." Bel yelled out and then Usopp said "You should have never messed with Captain Usopp. Now it is time for the final attack."

Usopp then fire a pop green into the air directly at Bel and then it turn into a big plant wolf that went charging towards Bel "Green Star: Impact Wolf!" As soon as the wolf's nose hit Bel it sent out a shock wave that knocked out Bel and made him disappear.

"Way to go long nose" Robin said.

"You did it" Natsu said.

"Congrats Usopp" Gokudera said.

"Nothing will ever scare Usopp the brave" Usopp said gloating.

"Look out he's still there." Naruto said and Usopp screamed and ran behind Zoro. Everyone starts to laugh when they knew Naruto was joking around with him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Two Plus Two Equals Sanji and Kiba!**

**I'd like to thank Kyrogue23 for doing this chapter for me. Please Review and Until next time; See ya!**


	43. Chapter 43: Perverted Chef and Wild Dogs

**Hey guys today's my birthday! I got so many cool gifts and I hope you guys review. Anyway here's the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 43: Perverted chef and Wild dogs vs Shadow dragon and Light dragon

After Usopp battle with Bel, Orihime and chopper proceed to heal Usopp of his wounds and patch him up. The group continues to explore the island and look at the ruins and notice they have different writing and pictures than the last ruins they were at.

One of the new writings they notice was one depicting of three beings one that uses lightning and fire, another that use wind and sound, and lastly one that uses water and ice. When they saw how the three looked they notice the water and ice being pouring water on them and then freezing the other two. Then the other two broke from the ice and gave the water/ice being a beating for the prank and Naruto, Luffy, and Natsu was laughing at this and they then got slap on the back of their heads by Nami, Sakura, and Erza

Before they could look at more of the writing a tree pops from the ground and rolled out two seeds. The first seed starts glowing in blinding white light and the other seed starts turning real black and then exploded revealing a young man with rather messy black hair, with a long, black cape reaching down to his feet. The other seed reveals another young man with spiky blond hair and a scar above his right eye. Fairy Tail knew who they were and Natsu and Gajeel was smiling seeing those two again.

"If it isn't the past generation dragon slayers." Said Sting

"Sting I will handle the iron dragon slayer" Rogue said

"Who are they?" Usopp said knowing they look very strong

"They are mages from the guild Sabertooth and they are also dragon slayers like Gajeel and I." Said Natsu smiling wanting to fight these two again

"Alright seem like it is my-" Before Naruto could finish, Kiba and Akamaru

"Naruto save your strength I will take care of these two. Right Akamaru." Kiba said and before he could walk up to fight them Sanji appear next to him.

"Hey kid let me join you in this fight," Sanji said "These two don't look like no pushovers to me and also they are dragon slayers like those two."

They both walked up to confront the two dragon slayer mages and got ready to fight. Rogue looks at the two and said "You two are not worth our time so get lost."

"You two heard rogue beat it before-" Sting was cut off by a Swift kick to the face by Sanji and Rogue was punch in the face by Kiba. Both of them had angry looks on their faces from the attacks they just received.

"All right let's make your death slow and painful instead of quick and painless." Sting said angrily. Rogue wipe blood from his lips and said "No more Mr. Dragon slayer."

Sanji went after Rogue and Kiba went after Sting. Sanji starts to throw a few of his kicks at Rogue's way and Rogue kept blocking and retaliating at Sanji attacks. Sanji then proceed to deliver one of his moves at Rogue "Collier"

Sanji leg hit Rogue in the neck knocking him down but Rogue got right back up and delivered an attack of his own "Shadow Dragon's Claw" it hit Sanji in the chest causing him to be knock back and a claw mark on his chest.

"This won't stop me." Sanji said and continue fighting Rogue. Sanji looked over and saw that Kiba was having a hard time fighting Sting even with Akamaru helping him out. Kiba and Akamaru, who is now transformed like Kiba, was fighting in perfect sync but was still having trouble with Sting who was strong.

"Alright Akamaru let's do it." Knowing what he meant by that Kiba and Akamaru starts moving in a spinning motion. Sting try to attack but was hit by Kiba and Akamaru "Take this Fang Over Fang"

They hit Sting pretty good and then they went for another attack that hit Sting in a buzzsaw like way "Fang Rotating Fang." When Kiba and Akamaru stopped they thought they had won but Sting got up and looked at them with anger in their eyes.

Sting went towards them fast and landed his attack on both Kiba and Akamaru who then stop moving "White Dragon's Claw"

"Why can't we move?" Kiba said confused and Natsu knew all too well what about to happen

"Kiba hurry and get out of that." Natsu yelled knowing what had happen and they all notice a white stigma on Kiba and Akamaru body.

"When I hit you with my White Dragon's Claw I left you with a mark that leaves you without movement." Sting explains and then in his hands glowed "Now take this Holy Blast."

The attack hit both Kiba and Akamaru in the center chest. They both regain their posture and return to attack Sting, while Sanji was having a run for his money now. Rogue was now getting faster and both their attacks start to clash.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash/Collier" Sanji and Rogue yell when their attacks clashed and then went to do new attacks "Shadow Dragon's Claw/Épaule"

Everyone was amaze that these two can keep up with them like this and then Sanji had got the upper hand when he starts to outsmart Rogue with a faint kick.

"Time for the special Épaule." He hit Rogue on the shoulder, injuring him

"Now Côtelette" Sanji then got on his hands and kicked Rogue in the ribs and he then spin on his hands saying "Selle. And now finally for the main course, Poitrine."

He jumps in the air and delivers a drill like kick in the chest of Rogue who fell down on the ground and the kick had Finish him. Thinking he was done he walk away but before he can he couldn't move an inch.

"What is this?" Sanji Said

"Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang," Rogue said getting up and holding his chest at the same time. "And now time for my attack Shadow Dragon's Roar."

The move had hit Sanji and he fell back and his black coat was destroyed in the process. He then got back up and started to run toward Rogue but before he could get to him he heard something really familiar.

"White Dragon's Roar" Sting said and Kiba and Akamaru was pushed against Sanji knocking all three of them on the ground. Rogue stood next to Sting

"Think we should finish this?" Rogue said and Sting nodded in agreement "Yes lets."

Natsu and Gajeel knew what was coming and then everyone starts to feel something was happening to Sting and Rogue as their aura was starting to appear. Sting was glowing white all over and Rogue was in a shadowy aura all over his body. Before Sanji could do anything Rogue was right behind him and knocked him on his side.

Kiba and Akamaru try to help but Sting was also faster than them. Even with Kiba heighten senses he couldn't be able to stop the Sting attack and was getting beaten. Sting then perform one of his Holy Blast but it was stronger than before and did more damage to the two.

"It is like this, those two are in drive form that give their magic a special boost" Gajeel said knowing from his fight with Rogue

"How are they doing that, I mean with Kiba Heighten sense he should be able to Detect them." Shino said sounding worry for his comrade.

"Yeah and with curly brow Observation Haki, he should have known where the attack is coming from." Zoro said also insulting Sanji and he heard this and yelled "WHAT YOU SAID MOSS HEAD?"

"SHUT IT AND GET BACK TO FIGHTING YOU PERVERTED COOK." Zoro yell and before Sanji could yell back he was hit by Rogue new attack "Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash"

Sanji was enveloped in rogue shadow and attack from all sides of his body and fell down with cuts all over. Seeing that Sanji was on the ground, Kiba and Akamaru went to help and also notice Sting was in the air preparing for his attack on them.

"YOU GUYS MOVE NOW" Natsu yell but it was too late and sting yelled out "Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash"

The attack was so strong everyone had to move out the way and the ground crumbled. When the smoke cleared they didn't see Sanji, Kiba, and Akamaru nowhere in sight and thought the works. Sting and rogue, still in drive form, was ready for their next victims. Naruto and Ichigo was about to fight but Luffy raise his arm in front of them and they looked up and Rogue and Sting saw what they saw: Sanji, Kiba, and Akamaru was flying, well Sanji was holding them.

"Sky Walk" Sanji said coming down

"Cool he can fly now" Natsu said

"Kiba and Akamaru… time to get serious." Sanji said lighting a cigarette

"Yeah let's do this." Kiba said and then Akamaru got on Kiba back and then they turn into a Giant two headed wolf. Sanji starts to spin on both his legs fast and then he stopped with his leg starting glowing red.

"Man beast Transformation" Kiba/Akamaru said and Sanji said "Diable Jambe"

Sanji then jump towards Rogue and attack, Rogue couldn't move because the light from Sanji leg blinded him and was struck in the stomach

"Diable Jambe: Premier Hachis" Sanji said sending rogue back and then he used Sky Walk to get behind him and perform another attack. "Diable Jambe: Flambage Shot"

With that rogue was on the ground again with a burn foot print on his back. Sting saw this and ran to helping but not before being reminded who his opponent was.

"Hey don't look down on us. "Kiba/Akamaru said and sting look towards them an got hit by a Fang Over Fang that was stronger than the last one "Take this Super Wolf Fang Over Fang."

The attack was so violent that the rest of Sting top was ripped off and then when he was out of the way Kiba/Akamaru came back for another turn and Sting fell right next to Rogue. Ready rogue and sting got up and went into Dragon Force mode.

"Time to finish this!" Rogue and Sting said getting ready with their Unison Raid attack and Sanji and Kiba/Akamaru got ready too.

"Alright Kiba/Akamaru when I say now do your strongest attack." Sanji said with his leg still on fire and then Kiba/Akamaru split and then Kiba made another shadow clone. "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang" Rogue and sting said and with their attack approaching Kiba fuse with Akamaru and his shadow to make a three headed wolf. He then went into a new attack "Tail Chasing Fang Over Fang"

Both attack connect and was at a stalemate until Sanji jumps behind Kiba and thought to himself "Remember your trainingin hell"

As he remember a vision of a bunch of okamas appear and they all said "Sanji-kun" "WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT." Sanji yelled turning on fire and everyone was shock except for Robin, Zoro, Sasuke, and Chad. "I JUST WANT TO BURN THOSE MEMORIES AWAY: HELL'S MEMORIES."

With that Sanji kicked Kiba while he was attacking with his move to add more damage and speed for it to break through the Unison raid and with that it defeated Rogue and Sting making them disappear.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Shadow Battle! Sado vs Moriah!**

**I'd like to thank Kyrogue23 for doing this chapter for me. Anyway until next time.**


	44. Chapter 44: Shadow Battle!

**Hey guys Here's chapter 44. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 44: Shadow Battle! Sado vs. Moriah

Nighttime arrived the group had already set up camp and were ready to get some sleep until a tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed.

"Can't we get some sleep without an enemy popping up?!" Usopp shouted. Black bats came out of the seed as it exploded and revealed a person standing over 22 feet in height and have devil-like features. The Straw Hats got a defensive position when they saw the person.

"Who is that?" Yamamoto asked.

"He's huge!" Lambo said.

"That's Gekko Moriah." Robin said. "He used to be one of the Shichibukai."

"If he was one of those warlords, then he must be tough." Gray said.

"All right then, since no one's volunteering I guess…" Naruto said but Sado cut him off.

"I'll fight him." Sado said stepping up. Moriah looked at Sado with a smirk on his face.

"You honestly think you could beat me." Moriah said. "Suit yourself." Moriah began to walk away.

"What is he doing?" Tsuna asked. Everyone expect for Luffy shrugged their shoulders. They don't know what's going on either.

"I have no interest of fighting you. Do whatever you like." Moriah was seen laying down on some of the ruins.

"You got to be kidding me." Enma said. "What's his deal?"

"Sado, what are you waiting for?!" Nami shouted. "Take him down when you still have a chance."

"Right." Sado said as his right arm is coated black skin layer armor. "El Directo!" Sado fired a blast from his arm at Moriah but it was blocked. A shadow hand appeared and stopped the attack.

"If you want to beat me boy, try to defeat my clone 'Doppelman' first." Moriah said as the shadow figure of himself appeared in front of Sado. "I don't have to lift a finger, and I can still defeat you." The doppelman then started to attack Sado who in turn dodged each of them.

"What is that thing?" Gokudera asked looking at the shadow figure. "Where did it come from?"

"That's his devil fruit power." Robin explained. "Moriah ate the Kage-Kage no Mi."

"So that's why he said he didn't want to fight Sado." Neji said. "He wasn't planning to fight him directly." Sado moved out of the way of another one the Doppelman's attack and charged towards Moriah.

"Let's try this again." Sado said. "El Directo!" Sado fired another blast from his arm and aimed it for Moriah.

"Brick Bat!" Doppelman dissolved into bats as they shielded Moriah from Sado's attack and then surrounded him. Sado fired an El Directo blast to shoot the bats away and the bats returned to the doppelman form.

"Damn it!" Ichigo said. "Sado can't touch him as long as that thing blocking him." Sado fired his El Directo blast at the Doppelman making disappear. Sado then charged at Moriah, ready to attack but the doppelman appeared and stopped Sado.

"Shishishishishishi, you'll have to do better than that if you want to get to me." Sado tried to attack Doppelman again but Doppelman grabbed Sado's arm and slammed to him to the ground. Then Doppelman slammed its hand on the same spot Sado was in, hitting him every time. "That's enough Doppelman. End him now." Doppelman then jumped in the air and landed on Sado, belly first.

"Sado!" Everyone expect Robin, Mukuro, Sasuke, and Hibari shouted.

"That was too easy." Doppelman gotten on its feet to see the flatten Sado but he was gone. "What?! Where did he go?!"

"El Directo!" Sado charged at Moriah and struck him in the stomach. Moriah coughed up blood as he fell to his knees.

"He got him." Tsuna said as Moriah got back up.

"Well then, if you want to end this fight that badly. Let me help with you. All shadows of this island come to me. Shadow Asgard!" Then the shadows from every part of the island started to move towards Moriah and he started to grow. Everyone expect the straw hats widen their eyes on what they're seeing.

"What going on?" Lucy asked scared.

"It's like he absorbing the shadows on the island." Neji said using his Byakugan. "And with each shadow, his power is increasing rapidly."

"Brick Bat: Black Box!" The Doppelman dissolved into bats and surrounded Sado, forming a box around him.

"Sado!" Naruto shouted as the box closes, trapping Sado inside.

"This isn't good." Sanji said. "He's a sitting duck in that box. He can't dodge." Moriah raised his hand in the air and quickly started to lower it.

"If that hand hits the box, Sado's done for." Wendy said worried.

"Brazo Derecha de Gigante!" Sado's right arm changed again. This right arm has a shield extended from his hand to his foreman and it has teeth on its center.

"What?!" Moriah said surprised see no one in the destroyed area. "He's gone!"

"Where are you looking at?" Sado said. Moriah turned around and saw Sado unharmed.

"You bastard!"

Sado's left arm is coated with a white liquid and solidified into armor with red stripe running down the length and a spike on the shoulder. "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo!"

"Damn you!" Moriah said angered. "Why don't you die?!" Moriah threw some punches towards Sado. Sado avoided them as he charged towards Moriah and five small discs form in the tips of Sado's fingers.

"La Muerte!" Sado jumped in the air and punched Moriah in the throat causing him to spit out the shadows from the mouth. Moriah fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Whoa, that was awesome." Naruto said.

"Thanks." Sado said as his arms went back to normal.

"Alright, now we can get some sleep." Lucy said. And then everyone went to sleep until morning comes.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Mysterious Bug vs Mysterious Illusion**

**Till next Time see ya and Review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Mysterious Bug vs Illusion!

**Hey guys. Sorry to keep you guys waiting but here's chapter 45! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 45: The Mysterious Bug vs Mysterious Illusion

As everyone starts to wake up, another tree pops up and rolled out another seed.

"WE JUST WOKE UP! GIVE US A BREAK ALREADY FIONNA!" Usopp, Kiba, Uryu, Renji, Chopper, Happy, and Lucy yelled in the sky as if Fionna was listening. The seed rolled out of the plant and when it starts to crack, it looked like it made multiple copies of itself and then when it fully broke, it reveal a blue haired man with a French-like blue military uniform on. The multiple clones of the man disappeared to reveal the real one behind the group and the Vongola had really gotten ready to defend.

"Daemon?!" Tsuna said.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked.

"He is Vongola's First Mist Guardian and is a tough one to beat." Reborn said.

"Let me have this one now." Naruto said but Shino stepped in.

"I'll take this one on and Naruto you take the next one." Shino got ready and Daemon looked at him and said "You don't look that strong to me, but it is your funeral."

Daemon then pulls out his scepter and starts to attack Shino and Shino pulls out his kunai to block and attack him. While attacking, Shino was able to throw a few punches and miss in the process but looked like he had threw something in Daemon's hair.

Shino backed away and said "Take this! Parasitic Insects Jutsu!" Many beetles start to come out of Shino's sleeves and attack Daemon. Daemon was able to destroy some but they came in a swarm and covered him, poisoning Daemon.

"Where did all those insects come from?" Said Lucy getting disgusted by the sight of the bugs covering Daemon and Kiba responded by saying "They live inside of his body and reproduce inside of it too."

Some of group members start to get disgusted by what Kiba just said and then Shino notice that the bugs piled on Damon was getting smaller and realize that he wasn't under there anymore.

"Look like you seen through my illusion." Daemon said and then created more illusions of himself.

"Let see if you can find the real me now." Daemon and his illusions start to attack Shino and Shino block some attacks but was getting cut up by some of the scythes. He was now focusing on finding the real one and then had an idea. He then disappears into a bunch of insects and confuses the rest of the illusions and then they heard something from the ground.

"Parasitic Insects Jutsu: Insect Pillar!" Pillars of insect strike each of the illusion phasing though all of them and hitting the real one in the chest. Daemon got up and decided not to play around anymore with Shino.

"Okay since I know now it's time I show you how it feels to be you." Confuse by what he said, Daemon showed him what he meant by that. Daemon turned into a perfect replica of Shino and then when Shino attacked with his parasitic insect Jutsu, Daemon-Shino performed the same attack on him, which shock the Konoha ninjas.

"Wait Shino moves are Hidden moves." Kiba said seeing Daemon doing the same move.

"That is Daemon special move; he will copy your moves, weapons, and appearance of his opponent." Tsuna said knowing all too well of his battle with this guy. Shino kept attack him with his insects hoping he would give up but didn't and knew a way to defeat Daemon.

"Copy this then! Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon!" Shino starts to form a hand sign and then was glowing blue with his chakra showing. Daemon-Shino then performs the same move but had a different result then Shino did. While Shino was accelerating the growth of his bugs, Daemon bugs was attacking him and was feeding off of him.

"Why are the bugs turning against you, you ask? It's because I have these bugs for a long time and since you're just copying me, they don't recognize you as a host."

Daemon stopped the illusion and decided to go back to his regular from and then he turn to his final technique. "Armamento Completo Daemon!"

Daemon then appear to use all the Vongola Gear and Simon Ring and got ready to battle Shino in full force. He then went at a fast pace at Shino and attack him sending him back and then he perform another attack on him "Dei Hazan!"

He sent a wave of sword slashes at Shino and cut him up leaving him dead on the ground.

"I should have guessed he was weak. Now who is next? You Tsuna or how about-" Daemon couldn't move an inch and saw that insects was all over his body and biting him repeatedly. The Shino body was a clone and the real Shino came up from the ground.

"Earlier when we was fighting, I implanted bugs in your body and then when I did my cocoon Jutsu those bugs reproduce fast and now are making you slower." Shino then summons two big shurikens and then wrap bugs around them.

"Take this Parasitic Insects Jutsu: Manipulated Shuriken." Shino then threw two big shurikens at Daemon but they didn't hit him but avoided him. Shino then manipulated the movement of the shurikens with the string of insects attach to them. The string of bug starts to attach to Daemon and hold him in place so he doesn't move.

"You can't do this to me you weakling." Daemon shouted.

"You should never underestimate an opponent." Shino said and then put his hands on the ground and said "Hidden Jutsu: Insect Tornado!"

Insects from all over gather around Daemon and form a dome around him Shino said "This battle won't be a problem either.

The insects closed in on Daemon and then exploded leaving Daemon defeated and disappearing.

"Nice Job Shino!" Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata said.

"Thank you. It was an easy battle. Why you ask? Because he underestimated me." Shino said as everyone sweat-dropped saying, "Nobody asked you."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Naruto's Turn! Chakra vs Hogyoku!**

**Finally! Naruto's turn! Anyway guys, I hope you liked this chapter and Until next time! Bye! Oh and review!**


	46. Chapter 46: Chakra vs Hogyoku!

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 46: Naruto's Turn! Chakra vs Hogyoku!

The group stopped walking to take a rest, chatting with their friends about their lives until a tree popped from the ground. The group sighed saying, "Thanks, Fionna." The seed cracked as white pair of butterfly wings came out and then fully broke revealing a man. He has in the center of his chest with a cross in the middle of it. A white robe that is lengthened towards the bottom and has three sets of butterfly wings and also has a diamond shaped object in his foreheads. Ichigo's group already appeared in front of the group with their weapons.

"Aizen!" Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Aizen said. "Nice to meet you again." Anger was in Ichigo's eyes.

"Who's the butterfly guy." Luffy said.

"Butterfly?" Aizen said, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry but I am the strongest being in the world, Sosuke Aizen."

"I see, butterfly guy." Luffy said. Aizen narrowed his eyes at the foolish captain.

"Aizen if you want to battle then-" Before Ichigo could finish he was cut off.

"Enough! No more it's my turn you hear!" Naruto said, walking towards the former captain. "You all had your chance so now it's my turn!" Aizen looked at the boy and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm the man who's going to be Hokage someday, Uzumaki Naruto!" Aizen chuckled at the boy. "There is no way a human could possibly defeat me. It's-" "Big Ball Rasengan!" Aizen was hit in the chest with a big rasengan and was sent back a few, breaking some ruins in the process. Aizen looked in shock, seeing the wound Naruto made. "Who are you?!"

"Don't make me say it again! I'm the man who's going to be Hokage... Uzumaki Naruto!" Aizen stared at the boy and then got up. Everyone sees that the wound Naruto did started to heal.

"High speed regeneration?!" Sakura said. Ichigo nodded.

"I was just caught off guard. I assure you that won't happen again." Aizen said. His body begins to break down into purple shards and disappeared. He then reappeared right behind Naruto and swings his zanpakuto at him. Naruto blocks the attack with his kunai. Aizen and Naruto kept on blocking, slashing, and hitting but none of them were about to land a hit on each other. Aizen was about to slash Naruto but Naruto jumped out of the way. "Don't think I can't read your movements." Aizen appeared above Naruto, ready to slash him. Naruto then makes a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An exact clone of Naruto appeared next to him. The clone grabbed Naruto and pushed him out of the way, taking Aizen's blow.

"So Cool!" Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Chopper, and Usopp said. Aizen charged at Naruto.

"It's over, Uzumaki Naruto!" Aizen slashes Naruto in half but Naruto then turned into a piece of wood. "What?!"

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Aizen turned around and looked in shock. Many clones of Naruto covered the sky and charged at Aizen with a Rasengan in their hands. "Rasengan Super Barrage!" The clones hit Aizen as an explosion happened.

"Alright he got him!" Usopp said. Ichigo shook his head.

"Aizen won't go down so easily. Look." As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Aizen with some wounds and burns. His wounds then begins to heal.

"No way!" Lucy said. "His wounds are healing so fast!" Naruto stared at Aizen and made a sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones appeared beside Naruto. They both charged at Aizen as the real Naruto sat down with his eyes closed.

"What's Naruto doing?" Enma said.

"Don't know but we're about to see." Sanji said. The second clone made a Rasengan for the first as they charged at Aizen. "Rasengan!" The Naruto clone jumped in the air and delivered a Rasengan to the former captain. Aizen simply broke down into purple shards and disappeared as the clone hit the ground. Aizen appeared behind it and quickly slashed it, making the clone disappear. The other clone ran towards Aizen with a kunai and began to clash with him.

"Don't make me laugh." Aizen said as he slashed the clone away. "I have no time to deal with you, Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto was still sitting on the ground, concentrating. "Enough. I shall disintegrate with only a mere Kido." Aizen puts a finger in the air and the sky begins to darken.

"What is this?" Robin said.

"Oh no, Naruto get out of there!" Ichigo shouted.

"The crest of turmoil swells! The vessel of madness grows insolent! They boil, they deny, they become numb, they blink and they impede slumber! The princess of iron crawls! The mud doll ceaselessly destroys itself! Unite! Revolt! Be filled with earth and know your own impotence! Hado #90: Black Coffin!" A black box began to form around Naruto. "This is a gravitational torrent that has the power to warp space-time itself. A human like you could never understand it." As the black box was finishing to form, Naruto's eyes opened. Naruto's eyes now have yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around them. The Kido finally finishes and traps Naruto inside.

"Naruto!" Everyone except Robin, Sasuke, and Hibari said. Aizen smiled at this. "A human will never be able to defeat me." As Aizen was about to walk towards the group, ready to fight another person, the black box began to crack. "What?!"

"Sage Jutsu: Rasengan Barrage!" The kido shattered as Naruto was seen with a Rasengan in both hands. Aizen stared in shock. Aizen couldn't believe that a mere human was capable of breaking a high-level kido. Naruto made a hand sign and two clones appeared. "Aizen!" Aizen narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "Don't forget!" Naruto's clones made a Rasengan but looked like a shuriken. "Who I am! Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Aizen moved away so it didn't hit but the Rasenshuriken then expanded and caught Aizen. It then exploded.

"That was Awesome!" Natsu said.

"Ninjas are so lucky!" Luffy said. The explosion ended and showed Aizen covered in blood.

"I can't believe he's still standing." Carla said. Naruto then smirked.

"Not so tough huh?" Aizen gotten furious and said, "Why so confident? Is it because you shattered my Kido, or is it because you've wounded me with that attack of yours?! Don't be so conceited, HUMAN!" The diamond on Aizen's forehead breaks open and reveals to be a third eyes. Blood begins to trickle down from his forehead and down his chin as Aizen's eyes roll back. Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Tsuna, Enma, Wendy, Lucy, and Nami screams at the sight. The others who weren't a scaredy cat like them just watched in shock except for Ichigo. Aizen's face began to crack as he was then engulfed by a purple light. "AAAAAAGHHHHHH!" The light shatters as massive blood gushed out. The eight scaredy cats now scremmed even louder and was sure they were going to have a nightmare about this. What appeared before them was Aizen. He now had a hollow-like appearance. His face was now a darkened, demon-like skull and has three holes running down his chest with the Hogyoku in the center of the top hole. His hands and feet become black with his right hand fused with his zanpakuto and his butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings, with eyes set upon the center, adorned with Hollow-like skulls.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Sage Mode Attacks!**

**Alright, please review and until next time bye!**


	47. Chapter 47:Sage Mode Attacks!

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's short. Naruto didn't get his Nine Tails Chakra Mode yet so I couldn't use them so this is all I can give you. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 47: Sage Mode Attacks!

Naruto and everyone stared at Aizen's transformation. "I see... You will not allow me to be beaten by a human, Hogyoku." Naruto narrowed his eyes and charged forward. A hollow skull on top of Aizen's wings began to charge up a purple sphere and threw it towards Naruto. The energy ball then made a powerful explosion, wiping out all the trees and ruins. The group covered their eyes as the smoke was blowing towards them. The blast ended and a small fire started. Everyone sees that Naruto was actually a piece of wood. In the air Naruto was descending towards Aizen with a big Rasengan in his hand.

"Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan!" Aizen easily dodges it and kicks Naruto at a distance. Aizen quickly appeared next to Naruto and grabs him by the neck. He then surrounds Naruto with his wings and the skulls generates a circle of purple energy around him. It then solidifies as three more were created .

"Uzumaki Naruto! You have temporarily bested me but the Hogyoku would not allow it." Aizen said. "Now you shall die right here and now!" Naruto then chuckled, surprising Aizen.

"Sorry but I can't die in a place like this." Naruto then turned into a puff of smoke."

"A clone?!" Aizen then turns around as his eyes widened. There were many clones of Naruto holding giant Rasengans.

"Take this Aizen!" All the clones said. "Sage Art: Many-Ultra Big Ball Rasengan!" Aizen was hit with all the Massive Rasengans, resulting an a huge explosion. Everyone, except for the Konoha Shinobis, stared with widened eyes seeing Naruto's technique. Naruto is seen out of Sage Mode, breathing for air. "That's it. I exhausted my Sage Mode." Naruto's eyes widened as he still saw Aizen standing with only minor cuts, which were healing.

"That was impressive, Uzumaki Naruto." Aizen said. "But my power is greater than yours." Naruto narrowed his eyes and made a hand sign. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto clones appeared. They all charged towards Aizen as the real Naruto was gathering Nature Energy. "Still playing these games I see." Aizen began slashing each and every clone that came near him. The Hollow skull sent a blast, which wiped out almost all the Naruto clones. The ones that were still here created some Rasengans. Aizen dodged them all as he slashed them all. He then began to run towards the real Naruto. "Farewell! Uzumaki Naruto!" Aizen's sword hand broke off as his eyes widened. Naruto who was back in Sage Mode kicked Aizen a few feets back. Naruto charged at Aizen and began to do Frog Kata. As Aizen was dodging and blocking Naruto's attacks, he did not realize the Naruto clone behind him.

"Sage Jutsu: Rasengan Barrage!" Aizen was blown forward towards some ruins.

"Impossible! I will not be beaten by a mere human." Aizen turns around just to see Naruto right in front of him with a Rasenshuriken in his hands.

"Wind Release: Rasenshuriken!" Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at Aizen and sent him flying as the Rasenshuriken exploded in contact. Aizen fell as he disappeared.

"Nice job, Naruto." Hinata said.

"Thanks. That guy was super easy."

"It's only because the enemies Fionna sends are only half the powers of the original so don't think you'll be lucky if you fought the real Aizen." Ichigo said as Naruto just turned the other way, not wanting to hear Ichigo.

"Any we should get moving." Erza said as everyone agreed and started walking. Everyone was silent until Sasuke broke it by saying, "Why did Vangis want to copy your attack moves." The Konoha Shinobi's and the Vongola Famiglia were also wondering that too.

"We actually don't know." Rukia said.

"So you're saying he just picked you guys up from different worlds and decides to just copy your attacks and then kill you after?" Reborn said as they nodded.

"Doesn't that seem weird to you guys?" Tsuna said. They just shrugged.

"We were just focused on getting back home instead of asking Vangis why he summoned us." Ichigo said.

"Why don't we ask Fionna when we see her again." Renji suggested. The rest nodded. A tree then popped from the ground.

"WE JUST FINISHED AN ENEMY TWO MINUTES AGO!" Sakura, Usopp, Nami, Naruto, Ichigo, Renji, Sanji, Happy, Natsu, Gokudera, and Kiba all said together.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Another Erza! Uryu Ishida vs Erza Knightwalker!**

**Again, sorry if it's short. Until next time Bye!**


	48. Chapter 48:Another Erza!

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 48: Another Erza! Uryu Ishida vs. Erza Knightwalker

A tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a woman looking almost identical to Erza. She has scarlet red hair, wear a dark scarf, halter breastplates, armored gauntlets and a bikini bottom. The fairy tail wizards widen their eyes when they saw who it was.

"Wait a minute, that's Erza." Tsuna said.

"No way, Erza's right here with us." Naruto said.

"That's my counterpart, Erza Knightwalker." Erza said.

"Your counterpart?" Reborn repeated.

"She looks almost like you." Kiba said.

"Enough talk, which one of you wants to die first?" Knightwalker said draws her spear. Her spear has four jagged ends that curve to look like a jaw.

"I'll be your opponent." Uryu said taking out his bow.

"I hope you make this entertaining for me." Knightwalker said. "Tell me your name."

"I'm Uryu Ishida."

"Well then Uryu Ishida, let's see what you're made off. Velocity Spear: Silfarion!" Knightwalker charged towards the Quincy with incredible speed.

'She's fast.' Uryu thought as Knightwalker appeared in front of him and jabbed her spear at him. Uryu used Hirenkyaku to dodge Knightwalker's attack and fired a volley of arrows at her. Knightwalker dodged the arrows and points the spear at

"Vacuum Spear: Mel Force!" Knightwalker fired wind cannon at Uryu, making him crash into a ruin.

'I see if she is Erza's counterpart, their ability to requip must be the same' Uryu thought as he looked at Erza's counterpart and saw that her armor didn't change but her spear did. Her spear his a wide spearhead curving inwards to where it's mounted.

"What the…she spear changed." Nami said surprised.

"So cool!" Luffy, Naruto, and Chopper said with stars in their eyes then knocked over by Sakura.

"Stop acting like idiots!" Sakura shouted.

"Even though she may be my counterpart, our abilities are different." Erza explained.

"Explosion Spear: Explosion!" Knightwalker jabbed her spear towards Uryu who tilted his head to avoid it and caused an

"Uryu!" Everyone expect Sasuke, Robin, and Hibari shouted. When the smoke cleared, Knightwalker stood in that spot unharmed but Uryu was gone.

"He got away." Knightwalker said.

Then Uryu appeared hovering over Knightwalker. "Licht Regen!" Uryu fired a volley of arrows at Knightwalker as if the arrows were like rain.

"Sealing Spear: Rune Save!" Knightwalker jumped into the volley and started to cut the arrows with her spear.

"What?!" Uryu said shocked as Knightwalker came closer and stabbed him with the spear.

"Uryu!" Naruto shouted as Uryu fell to the ground

"She cut through the arrows like they were paper." Usopp said.

"Awesome!" Luffy said still with stars in his eyes.

"Do you know what you call awesome could kill us?!"

Knightwalker charged towards Uryu and jabbed her spear at him. Uryu quickly blocked it with his Seele Schneider. "So you're a swordsman too, I see."

"Wrong, the only weapons Quincies are bows and arrows." Uryu pushed her away and fired the weapon at her and she uses her spear to deflect the weapon.

"It doesn't matter either way. You'll still die by me hands!" Knightwalker charged towards Uryu who draw another Seele Schneider and the two clashed with Knightwalker getting and slashing Uryu in the shoulder. Uryu jumped back a few feet and readied his bow.

"Licht Wind!" Uryu fired a full volley of arrow at Knightwalker. Knightwalker's spear changed into one with one normal size spearhead and two small ones.

"Saint Spear: Ravelt!" Knightwalker charged toward the volley of arrows disabling them and slashing the Quincy across his

"Uryu!" Everyone shouted as the Quincy fell to his knees and coughed up blood.

Knightwalker pointes her spear at Uryu and said, "You lost, Uryu Ishida. Farewell." She swung her spear at the Quincy who used Hirenkyaku to dodge.

"I'm not beaten yet. I've have one move left. I've been saving it for you." Uryu drew his final Seele Schneider and fired at

Knightwalker prepares to deflect the weapon again but it stopped before that happened. "What the hell?" Then, a light in the shape of a cross shined from the hilt and created a box surrounding Knightwalker. "What is this?!"

"Gert Schneider! It's a barrier similar to Spenger, trapped my opponent in a barrier of high density reishi." Then cracks started to appear on Knightwalker's spear.

"What did you do to my spear?!" Knightwalker shouted.

"I've use Seele Schneider to release the energy you used to change the form of the spear. Even though, there's a difference between mana and reishi. The way they function should be similar. Quincies adapt to absorbing energy and in the process use it as our own weapon as you're about to discover." Uryu took out a tiny capsule, opened it and toss it the barrier. A blue liquid spilled out of the capsule on the hilt of the Seele Schneider, causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Knightwalker fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Uryu did it." Orihime said happily.

"Impressive, Mr. Quincy." Robin said.

"Thanks." Uryu said pushing up his glasses. Chopper and Wendy tended to Uryu's injuries and the group ventured on.

To be continued…

* * *

**Next Time: The Kangoroo Jumps and The Snake Strikes!**

**I would like to thank Rico 94 for doing this chapter for me and until next time! Bye!**


	49. Chapter 49: Kangaroo Jumps!

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 49: The Kangaroo Jumps and The Snake Strikes!

A tree popped up and rolled out a seed.

"You know what, let's handle whoever this is in a flash okay?" Said Ichigo

"Yes!" Everyone yelled out.

Instead of cracking, the seed was eaten by a giant snake that came from the ground. It then looked at the group and open its mouth letting out hundreds of snakes. The snakes then form together to make out a person with pale white skin that made Naruto eyes turn red and demonic, Sasuke activating his Sharigan, and Sakura making her fist glow ready to kill the man.

"OROCHIMARU!" Said team 7.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pupil and the nine-tails brat." Orochimaru said in his snake tone.

"Who is this guy exactly?" Natsu asked.

"He is a former leaf ninja and a Sanin that is very powerful and is the one that manipulated Sasuke." Naruto said and Sasuke scuff at the comment.

"Well looks like it is my turn to fight." Ryohei said stepping up to the extreme.

"Be careful, this guy is a snake." Naruto giving advice to Ryohei as he got into his boxing position.

"So you will be my first victim eh, alright then." Orochimaru opens his mouth and a snake came out and then out of the snakes mouth came a sword handle and Orochimaru pulled it out. "You will become a good experiment then."

"Gross?!" said Usopp, Nami, Wendy, Chopper, Lucy, and Happy at what he just did.

Ryohei then charge at Orochimaru attacking him but didn't land a hit because of Orochimaru's snake-like body and was getting frustrated with how he was dodging him.

"Come on. At least try and hit me." Orochimaru then start to swing his sword at Ryohei and manage to hit him some but had most of his attacks block by the boxer. Orochimaru was smirking at his efforts but then got surprise when Ryohei finally got a hit on him in the stomach area.

"Extreme Corkscrew Punch!" He left Orochimaru stomach with a corkscrew spot and sent him back some. Orochimaru looks to see where he was but then he saw Ryohei was behind him. "Take this! Extreme Rush!"

Ryohei sent a number of multiple punches right at Orochimaru to get him looking all bruised up and then did his final attack on him. "Now for the finale! Maximum Cannon!"

Orochimaru went sent flying into a ruin building and looked like he was down for the count. Ryohei was about to celebrate until Orochimaru came from the rubble and was badly beaten. He then opens his mouth and a new Orochimaru came out, looking all new and improve.

"What and gross man!" Ryohei then got back into his stance and Orochimaru smiles at him and then got on the ground.

"Looks like I won't be disappointed about fighting you. Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes!" Orochimaru opens his mouth and sent out ten thousand snakes heading for Ryohei. Ryohei knew things was getting more serious and decided to now use his box animal. The animal was a kangaroo that has X-emblazoned armor around its body.

"Alright Kangaryuu lets finish off these snakes." They both then started to fight off the snakes left and right. When the snakes started to pull out sword toward him, Ryohei used 'Maximum Cannon' at the snakes, destroying them all and then Orochimaru started doing some hand sign that the Konoha ninja notice what they was.

"Look out, he is summoning Manda." Sasuke yelled at him to watch out and Orochimaru had then summoned a giant purple snake.

"Orochimaru! Why did you summon me?! You better have a hundred sacrifices for me." Yelled the snake and the cowardly six scream at how large the snake was.

"Don't worry look over there and you can see that I have some victims to spare." He pointed towards the group and then pointed towards Ryohei and Kangaryuu "But first you have to kill that pest for me first."

"Just these two? It will be an easy fight." Manda then moves at a fast pace towards Ryohei, but he dodges the snakes frontal assault. Then they got ready for the snake again but Manda's tail came out the ground, knocking him and Kangaryuu in the air. Manda shot up into the air to eat them but Ryohei and Kangaryuu both punch Manda on the front but it wasn't enough and they went falling down. Before hitting the ground, Orochimaru grabs Kangaryuu with his tongue and then said, "Striking Shadow Snake." The snakes wrap around Ryohei and then Orochimaru threw Kangaryuu and Ryohei onto the rocks real fast looking like they were knocked out.

"What a shame. I thought they would have been better fighters." Orochimaru said. "Manda, destroy them and then eat the others over there."

Manda quickly move fast towards the fallen Vongola Sun Guardian and then Tsuna yelled out at Ryohei, "GET UP! YOU HAVE YOUr SISTER TO GET BACK TOO REMEMBER!"

Ryohei eyes opened and memories of his sister flash in his mind. "Cambio Forma!" Kangaryuu fused with Ryohei and Ryohei was up and was holding manda mouth shut. Ryohei now wears a Tenth Generation Vongola styled headband, gloves, boots and a armour on the right shoulder. He also has a circular shaped plate with 10 pieces of metal sticking out on his left arm. "I will not die here and not to you!" Ryohei said.

"What this?!" Orochimaru said before Ryohei gave Manda an uppercut making him go in the air and then Ryohei started to punch him up and down making Manda scream in pain.

"Why you..?!" Manda then send his tail at Ryohei, who took the hit. Manda kept hitting him and Ryohei just stood there.

"Why is he just standing there?!" Kiba said.

"Ryohei needs to take damage to power up the bangle on his left arm." Tsuna said. "The more hits he takes, the more powerful the attacks."

"Well that's a stupid power." Natsu said.

"Alright take this!" Manda was charging at Ryohei. "Sunshine Uppercut!" A sun-like figure was created and Ryohei releases the Sun Flame upwards, sending Manda into the air. Using his boots Ryohei took off after Manda. "Sunshine Counter!" Ryohei shot Sun Flames into Manda's belly and the snake disappeared. Ryohei wwent to attack Orochimaru but he had made a mud clone in time to move away from Ryohei's attack. Ryohei then saw Orochimaru had summoned more ten thousands snakes, but this time Ryohei didn't move and took all the damage as he cried out.

"What is he doing?! He can't take all that!" Naruto said and then Tsuna responded by saying "Don't worry, he can do this and also EVERYONE HIT THE DECK."

Everyone left the area and when the bangle was charged up 100% Ryohei then ran towards Orochimaru and said "Maximum Sunshine Counter!" The entire area was destroyed and so was the snakes and Ryohei was on his knees looking tired out and everyone got out of their hiding spots to see a damaged Orochimaru in front of Ryohei.

"I have to admit that you have talent, but it is now time to die." As Orochimaru raise his sword Ryohei smile and said "I got you into my trap! Sunshine Uppercut!"

Ryohei gave the Sanin a powerful uppercut that made Orochimaru disappears and the fight was over.

"Great job, Turf Top." Gokudera said. Sakura, Wendy and Orihime started healing his wounds and the group went on.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Mukuro's Struggle!**

**I would like to thank Kyrogue23 for doing this chapter for me and please review. Until next time!**


	50. Chapter 50: Mukuro's Struggle!

**Alright guys here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 50: Mukuro's Struggle!

Hinata and Neji scanned over the island with their Byakugan trying to locate any more enemies on the island.

"So are there any enemies left?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, there are at least two enemies remaining on the island." Hinata said.

"Alright, all we have to beat the last enemies and we're done." Kiba said and Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Don't forget, we're not done after those two enemies are defeated." Zoro said.

"Yeah, we have to take down Fionna before we can go home." Gray said.

A tree popped out of the ground and rolled out a seed. The seed exploded and revealed a tall elderly man with long silvery white hair and mildly thin and curly beard reaching to his lower chest wearing an eye patch. The Fairy Tail wizards got in a defensive position when the man.

"Well, well, if it isn't Marakov's brats." The old man said looking at the wizards.

"Who's the old guy?" Luffy asked.

"He's the leader of a guild known as Grimoire Hearts." Erza explained. "His name is Hades."

"If he's the leader, then he must be really strong." Naruto said.

"Yeah, like you wouldn't believe." Natsu said remembering the battle against Hades.

"I'll take him on." Mukuro said taking out his trident.

"Are you sure about this Mukuro?" Wendy said worried.

"Not to worry, I'll be fine. Besides, you haven't seen what I can do yet." Mukuro walked out of the group towards Hades.

Hades looked at Mukuro and asked him, "Are you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"No, I'm not. But I am your opponent."

"Is that so?" A magic seal appeared in front of Hades. Then chains came out of the seal headed towards Mukuro who jumps out of the way.

'What is that?' Mukuro thought as he puts on his reality illusion glove. Then Mukuro's leg was caught in Hades' chain and Hades whipped Mukuro into one of the nearby ruins.

"Piercing Bullet!" Hades mimics a gun with his hand and a bullet pierced though Mukuro.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna shouted as Mukuro fell to the ground. When Mukuro's body hit the ground, the body turned into a flock of crow and flew towards Hades.

"What is this?" Hades used his bullet magic to shoot down all of the crows. "An illusion huh, how clever."

"So you saw though my illusion, huh?" Mukuro said revealing himself causing the illusion to disappear.

"Damn, I hate it when he uses illusions to the extreme." Ryohei said.

"Wait, so Mukuro is an illusionist or something?" Naruto asked.

"That's right." Reborn said. "As a matter of fact, illusions are one of his best weapons beside that trident of his. That glove he's wearing can turn the illusion into reality."

"You're an interesting one. But I won't fall for the same trick twice." Hades said.

"Fine by me, I'm done warming up." Mukuro said pointing his trident at the wizard.

"Amaterasu Formula 28!" Mukuro was engulfed in a huge explosion and jumped out of the smoke slightly damaged.

'What was that?' Mukuro thought. 'It came in an instant.'

"Humph." Hades fired more magic chains towards Mukuro who dodges them or blocks them with his trident. Then Hades fired some of his magic bullets at Mukuro who dodges them but got hit in his leg.

"He got hit!" Sanji said as Mukuro stood a few feet from Hades. Hades fired a chain at Mukuro and it was dodged. Mukuro then pulled out an sphere with spikes on it.

"What's that?" Chopper asked.

"That's the Vongola Gear Ore!" Tsuna said. The sphere exploded and Mukuro's earrings started to glow.

"Mist Earrings: Version X!" Muruko said. "Let go, Mukuro!" Then an owl covered in mist flames appeared and flew to Mukuro's shoulder.

"What's that owl?" Renji said.

"That's Mukuro's box animal." Reborn said.

"Cambio Forma!" Mukuro merged with his box animal, turning his trident into a khakkahara. "Here I come!" Mukuro jabbed his weapon to the ground and the area around Mukuro, Hades, and the group changed into an area covered shadow and eyes appeared with kanji on them.

"What is this?" Hades asked. "Another illusion?"

"Not just any illusion. Here I can control every one of your senses and deprive you of your ability to control your perception."

"I don't get it." Luffy said.

"Me too" Naruto said.

"Me three." Natsu said.

"You never do." Sakura said.

"I'm going to play with you until you lose your mind." Mukuro said.

"I don't think so." Hades said. "Amaterasu Formula 100!" A magic seal appeared below and above Mukuro and detonated. When the smoke cleared, Mukuro was gone. "What?"

"I told you I'll play with you until your mind is broken." A giant Mukuro appeared and grabbed Hades, crushing Hades with his hand and making him spit out blood. When Mukuro released his grip, Hades disappeared along with the world Mukuro created.

"Whoa, that was super nasty." Franky said.

"Well, there's one enemy left." Neji said. "And Ichigo, you're next."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo said. "I'm ready."

A tree popped out of the ground and rolled out six seed, which shocked the whole group since it was the first time. The seed exploded and revealed six figures.

To be continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Know Pain!**

**Okay Ichigo's turn is next and I would like to thank Rico 94 for doing this chapter. Until next time.**


	51. Chapter 51: Know Pain!

**Alright guys This'll be the third to last fight in the story. So Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 51: Know Pain!

Six figures appeared in front of the group. Each of them had orange hair and wore the Akatsuki attire. Naruto and the other Shinobis narrowed their eyes.

"Looks like you're here, Nine-Tails." Said the Deva Pain.

"Who are they, Naruto?" Ichigo asked.

"They are known as the Six Paths of Pain. They each posses the Rinnegan, one of the Three Great Eye Techniques." Ichigo nodded as he stepped forward and said, "I'll be your opponent!" The Deva Pain looked at Ichigo and then back at Naruto.

"I am not interested in you." He said. "We are only here for the Nine-Tails." The Asura Pain rocketed towards Naruto with a blade but was cut down by Ichigo.

"Don't make me repeat myself again." Ichigo said. "I'm your opponent!" The Deva Pain narrowed his eyes at the Substitute Shinagami and said, "Very well then. We shall deal with you and then take the Nine-Tails."

"Everyone! Stand Back!" Ichigo said. Everyone nodded and went back a few.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Said the Animal Pain. A giant Rhino appeared and charged at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked it with his zanpakuto but the force the Rhino was putting was making him skid backwards.

"Damn you!" Ichigo quickly pushed it back with his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo sends a wave of spiritual energy at the Rhino and it vanished at the contact.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Animal Pain made two Summoning Jutsus and a giant Ox and giant Dog appeared running towards Ichigo. Ichigo shunpoed out of the way and reappeared above them. He then slashed the Ox, who disappeared and then slashed the dog but instead of disappearing, it multiplied.

"What?" The dogs attacked Ichigo as he fended himself with his zanpakuto but each time he cuts, the dog grows in numbers.

"Ichigo!" Naruto called out. "You have to finish off the one who summoned them." After hearing that Ichigo then charged at the Animal Pain.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo fired the attack at the girl but the Preta Pain appeared in front of her and stuck both his hands out. He then absorbed Ichigo's attack. "What?!"

"Ichigo that guy absorbs Ninjutsu!" Naruto said.

"Now you tell me!" Ichigo said as he blocked off each dog that came at him. Ichigo then shunpoed behind the Preta Pain and tried to slash him but he dodged it. Ichigo kept swinging numerous slashes but each of them are dodged. "How can he predict my movements?"

"Also Ichigo! Each Pain are visually linked together so you have to break the link." Naruto said.

"How much will you forget?!" The Preta Pain was about to punch Ichigo but Ichigo shunpoed and reappeared in a distance. "If they're visually linked then here's something they can't see." Ichigo then pointed his zanpakuto forward. "Bankai!" Ichigo was engulfed with spiritual energy. When it ended he now wears a white undershirt beneath his opened black shihakusho which is held by three X-shaped marks. He wears black gloves with white X marks on the gloves and forearms. Ichigo's zanpakuto becomes curved at the end and has three protrusions along the blunt end near its tip. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo then shunpoed and quickly cut down the Preta Pain with one swing of his zanpakuto.

"What is that?" Neji asked.

"That is Ichigo's Bankai." Rukia said.

"It's different from the one before." Robin said.

'He has gotten faster to the point we can't see him.' Deva Pain said.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo readied his zanpakuto. "Tenshou!" A huge black wave was sent towards the Pains. Three of the Pains jumped out of the blast's way but the Human Pain could not make it in time and was hit by the spiritual attack. The Human Pain could not survive the attack and disappeared. Ichigo then jumped the air and sent another wave. "Getsuga Tenshou!" This time Ichigo sent it towards the ground and a huge explosion happened as smoke covered the area.

"Summoning Jutsu!" The Animal Pain summoned a giant Drill-beaked bird and got on its back and went towards the sky. Once she was out of the smoke, she looked around and did not see the Shinigami.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" She turned around and saw a black wave heading towards her. It hit the bird and disappeared as she was falling into the smoke. When she stood up see was getting cut. She looked around and couldn't see anything as Ichigo kept slicing her. Ichigo then appeared in front of the Animal Pain as she widens her eyes. Ichigo slashed her diagonally as blood squirted out of her wound. When the smoke cleared, the two Pains see the Animal Pain unconscious on the floor behind Ichigo.

"I am impressed that you were able to defeat four Pains by yourself. But you will not win as you do not know pain." The Deva Pain said.

"Pain? What are you talking about? I get hurt all the time in battles." Ichigo said with an eyebrow raised.

"That is not pain. I shall show you true pain."

Ichigo charged at Pain and said. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shot the wave at the Deva Pain but was absorbed by the Preta Pain. "What?! But how?!" He then looked over to the Naraka Pain who had some kind of human face with purple flames around it next to him.

"Oh yeah, that Pain is able to resurrect the dead." Naruto shouted.

"Is there anything else you should tell me?!" Ichigo yelled at Naruto. 'I got to do something about that resurrecting guy and then handle the absorbing guy.' Ichigo then appeared next to the Naraka Pain and swung his zanpakuto but he dodged it. 'Damn! I forgot about that Rinnegan link.' Ichigo then used shunpo and created dozens of images of himself around the three Pains.

"Wow! Ichigo's fast!" Tsuna said. The Pains looked to see if they could find where Ichigo was going to strike. Then the images stopped and Ichigo was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Said the Preta Pain.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" The Naraka Pain was hit by a Getsuga Tenshou that came from the air. Ichigo then appeared on top of him as he stabbed the Pain with his zanpakuto, making sure that he was down.

'An attack from the air?' The Deva Pain said. Ichigo then charged towards the Preta Pain and began slashing him but every attack was dodged or blocked. Ichigo then swung his zanpakuto at the Pain horizontally but the Preta pain jumped back a few.

'Now's my chance!' Ichigo kept swinging horizontally and fired a 'Getsuga Tenshou' at the Deva Pain. "I got you now!" The Deva Pain stuck his hands out.

"Almighty Push!" The attack was repelled. Everyone, but the Konoha Shinobis, eyes widened.

"He repelled the attack?!" Nami said.

"Um, I keep forgetting but I promise you this is the last one. He has the power to repel and attract things. You only have five seconds to attack until he does another one.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you after this!" Ichigo said. "If that's the case then." Ichigo then charged towards the Deva Pain but the Preta Pain got in his way. Ichigo shunpoed as the Pains tried to look for him. The Preta Pain's eyes widened when Ichigo appeared behind him and stabbed the Pain.

"Bastard..." The Preta Pain said as he fell to the ground. Ichigo now stared at the last Pain.

"You're the last one." Ichigo said as he shunpoed behind Pain and tried to slash him but Pain blocked it with a black rod. He tried to stab Ichigo but Ichigo got out of the way and began to attack Pain. Pain kept dodging every slash Ichigo swings at him while Ichigo dodged every stab Pain tries to get him with. "Universal Pull!" Ichigo then felt like he was being pulled and was sent towards Pain. Ichigo cried out as he was stabbed in the shoulder with a rod.

"Ichigo!" Everyone yelled out. Pain then grabbed Ichigo by the neck and slammed him against a tree and stabbed his hands to the tree so he couldn't move.

"You have done well to fight me. But in the end, you could not win." Pain said. He got out a black rod and was about to kill Ichigo until a yellow shield appeared between them, breaking Pain's rod. Ichigo and Pain looked to see Orihime standing in front of the group.

"O-Orihime.." Ichigo said.

"Universal Pull!" Orihime was then pulled towards Pain.

"Orihime! Run!" Ichigo yelled out. Everyone tried to go and reach her but it was too late. Pain stabbed a rod through Orihime and dropped her to the ground with the rod still in her body. Then, Pain got another rod and stabbed her again, making everyone eyes widen with shock and anger. Ichigo looked with widened eyes at Orihime's body as a pool of blood started to form. "ORIHIME!"

"How does it feel to have someone close to you die right in front of your eyes?" Pain said. "Out of love, sacrifice is born, hate is born, and we are able to know pain." Ichigo still continued to look at Orihime's body with shock in his eyes and anger. Black spiritual power starts to engulf Ichigo. Everyone is forced to back up from the pressure. Orihime was getting blown away but Luffy caught her. When the spiritual power died down, everyone was shocked. Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He has small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as white skin. He has a Hollow mask that has four spike-shaped marks, two of them stopping by the forehead and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining the marks on his chest. It also has two horns facing forwards. The hollow Ichigo got his zanpakuto and quickly appeared in front of Pain and slashed him across the chest.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Ichigo's Pain!**

**I don't know if Ichigo still has his hollow powers but since the hollow inside Ichigo actually turned out to be Ichigo's real Zangetsu then I think Ichigo still has the powers but I'm not sure. But anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review of what you think of it. Until next time. Bye!**


	52. Chapter 52: Ichigo's Pain!

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 52: Ichigo's Pain!

Pain jumped away from the Hollowfied Ichigo. Pain and Hollow Ichigo stared at each other.

"Do you hate me?" Pain asked. Hollow Ichigo roared. He sonidoed behind Pain and was about to slash him but Pain dodged it. Pain took out a black rod and was going to stab Hollow Ichigo but failed when Hollow Ichigo broke the rod with one hand. Hollow Ichigo then proceeded by grabbing Pain by the neck and slashing him across the chest. He then threw Pain far, making him smash into ruins and trees in the process.

Pain slowly got up and Hollow Ichigo already appeared before he could go on his feet and punched the Deva in the face. Pain did some back flips and regained his footing. "Do you hate me?" Pain asked again. "Do you hate me for injuring your friend in battle?" Hollow Ichigo then charged up a cero. "Your actions are justified but know this." Hollow Ichigo fired the Cero. "MY PAIN... IS FAR GREATER THAN YOURS!" Pain repelled the Cero. Pain then ran towards the Hollowfied Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo tried and slashed Pain but he dodged every hit Hollow Ichigo was throwing at him. Hollow Ichigo then fired numerous Ceros at the Deva Pain but was all repelled by him.

"What is that?!" Zoro said with widened eyes.

"Ichigo once transformed into that." Uryu said, gaining everyone's attention. "He was out of control and too powerful."

"Maybe seeing Orihime get injured triggered it." Naruto said. Uryu nodded.

Once Hollow Ichigo stopped, Pain slowly lowered his hands. But he soon regretted that when Hollow Ichigo fired a huge blast of Cero and Pain was engulfed in it, resulting in a huge explosion. Everyone covered their eyes at the smoke blowing towards them.

"What power!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah! He might even rival with the Nine-Tails." Naruto said. When the explosion ended, Pain was up with blood on his chest and his Akatsuki attire ripped. Pain then threw a black rod at Hollow Ichigo but was dodged.

"Come!" Pain said. Hollow Ichigo immediately used sonido an appeared in front of Pain. 'He's fast!' Pain blocked every punch and slash Hollow Ichigo threw at him and backed away. "Almighty Push!" Pain repelled everything around him but Hollow Ichigo was not affected and grabbed the Deva Pain by the neck. Pain quickly kicked Hollow Ichigo away. 'No way... He withstood it?' Hollow Ichigo then punched Pain with great force, sending him back. Pain hit a few ruins and laid on the ground. Hollow Ichigo then charged up a Cero and fired it to wear Pain was. A huge explosion appeared as trees and ruins were disintegrated. Pain still survived the blast but had some burns and cuts.

"You have such power that you might be able to go on par with the Nine-Tails." Pain said. Hollow Ichigo roared. Pain then put his hands together and opened them, revealing a small black orb. "Planetary Devastation!" He then let go off it and it went high into the air. Naruto immediately knew what was going to happen.

"Everyone! we need to get out of here now!" Naruto said. Everyone then ran.

"What about Ichigo?" Luffy said.

"There's no time! Let's just hope he makes it."

Pain then put his hands together and the ground started to crumble. Hollow Ichigo ran towards Pain but stopped when the ground beneath him started going up. Everything on the island started moving towards the black orb.

"W-What is that?" Nami said with widened eyes.

"That orb is like a gravitational pull. Everything will go towards it." Naruto said. Hollow Ichigo then fired a Cero at the large ball of rocks and was destroying it. He kept on blasting and it looked like the thing was breaking. Pain put all his strength and dragged Hollow Ichigo on the orb. He then trapped Hollow Ichigo with rocks and finished. Everyone stood in shock at the massive ball that stood in the air. Pain panted and said, "It's over. I have won." Then, a Cero was shot out from the orb and hit Pain. Everyone saw the explosion and stared with widened eyes. Pain slowly stood as he coughed up blood. "I-Impossible." Hollow Ichigo then appeared and slashed Pain as he fell to the ground. Hollow Ichigo then put his foot on Pain and charged up a Cero.

"I see." Pain said. "Finish me." Hollow Ichigo then fired the Cero as it destroyed the ground. Pain soon disappeared and Hollow Ichigo roared in victory.

"Alright! Good Job Ichigo!" Luffy said. But Ichigo fired a Cero and destroyed some trees. "Huh? What's wrong with Ichigo? He won, didn't he?"

"Don't you get it?" Sanji said. "He's out of control." Everyone watched as Hollow Ichigo continued firing Ceros, destroying everything.

"If this keeps up then he'll destroy not only the island but us as well." Robin said. Luffy realize that this was serious and stood in front of the group.

"Natsu! Naruto! Tsuna!" Luffy shouted, surprising the three. " Let's beat some sense into Ichigo." Naruto and Natsu smirked as they stood in front of the group.

"A-Are you sure?!" Tsuna said as he puts on the mittens and then swallowed the pills. Luffy nodded.

"Let us help you." Sakura said but Luffy shook his head.

"You guys go back to the ship. We'll handle this ourselves."

"No way! We'll help you and you won't stop us." Erza said. "There's no way you can do this yourself."

"Yeah! Stop being so reckless, Luffy!" Nami said. Luffy closed his eyes and sighed as he turns to the group. He then reopened them as an aura come out of Luffy. One by one, everyone started to faint. Erza got on one knee as she took one glance at Luffy.

"Luffy... Damn.. you!" Erza said as she fainted. Sasuke, Hibari were able to withstand the Haki along with Zoro and Sanji and the two stared at Luffy with widened eyes.

'Just how much power does this guy have. Am I this weak?' Sasuke thought.

'Later, I shall bite him to death.' Hibari thought.

"I need you guys to carry them all to the ship." Luffy said as he turned around and joined the other three.

"Tch. Who do you think you are?! Telling me-" Sasuke stopped when Zoro had Shusui by his throat.

"Shut up and do what he says." Zoro said, giving Sasuke a glare. Sasuke then looked away and picked up some of the bodies. Everyone was picked up and then they all left to the ship. "Luffy!" Luffy turned around to face Zoro. "You better come back alive!" Luffy then gave Zoro a smile and said, "Don't worry! I won't lose!" Zoro gave Luffy a nod and then ran to the ship.

"Alright!" Luffy said. Natsu and Tsuna had flames in their hands, Naruto was already in sage mode with a Rasenshuriken in his hand, and Luffy pumped his blood and activated Gear Second. "Let's do this!" Luffy said as they all nodded. Hollow Ichigo stopped and saw the four leaders.

"Take this!" Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at Hollow Ichigo and began the battle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Ichigo goes Berserk! Hollow Ichigo vs The Four Captains!**

**Hope you liked it and please review off what you think of it and until next time! Bye!**


	53. Chapter 53: Ichigo Goes Berserk!

Chapter 53: Ichigo goes Berserk! Hollow Ichigo vs The Four Captains!

Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken as Hollow Ichigo but Hollow Ichigo just stepped to the side and let it pass. Luffy appeared in front of Hollow Ichigo.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy then hit Hollow Ichigo in the stoamch area. "Jet Bazooka!" Hollow Ichigo just skidded back a little, not affected by the attack and went to slash Luffy but Naruto appeared and blocked Ichigo's zanpakuto with a kunai. Hollow Ichigo then charged a Cero and was ready to blast Naruto and Luffy. He then fired the Cero, resulting in a huge explosion. It created a fire as Hollow Ichigo looked to his right to see Tsuna holding the two.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu breathed fire at Hollow Ichigo who dodged it by using sonido and appeared behind Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened when Hollow Ichigo raised his zanpakuto.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!" Luffy quickly kicked Hollow Ichigo away from Natsu.

"Thanks, Luffy." Natsu said as Luffy just gave him his goofy smile. Hollow Ichigo got up and charged a Cero. Luffy and Natsu quickly move to reveal Tsuna in his X-Burner stance. Ichigo fired the Cero at Tsuna.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna fired his X-Burner at the Cero and it collided, making a huge explosion. The smoke covered the field. When the smoke cleared, everyone was there except Hollow Ichigo.

"Where he go?" Naruto said. Then, Hollow Ichigo appeared in front of Tsuna and slashed him across the chest.

"Tsuna!" Luffy called out but soon met the same faith as Tsuna when Hollow Ichigo slashed him.

"Damn you! Wings of the Fire Dragon!" Natsu sets his hands and arms in flames and attack Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo used sonido to dodge and appeared behind Natsu, trying to cut him down.

"Sage Jutsu: Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto hit Hollow Ichigo with two Rasengans and sent him flying. "You guys okay?" Naruto asked Tsuna and Luffy.

"Yeah, we're fine." Luffy said as he and Tsuna got up. Hollow Ichigo soon stood up too. "Gear Third!" Luffy hand became gigantic.

"Natsu, I have a plan." Naruto told Natsu.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Listen closely." Luffy then jumped in the air. His hand already turned black from Armament Haki.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy launched his punch. "Elephant Gun!" Hollow Ichigo blocked the punch with his zanpakuto. Then, Tsuna appeared next to him and punch the Hollow with a flame-coated punch. Distracted by Tsuna, Luffy pushed forward and hit the Hollowfied Ichigo.

"Guys stand back!" Naruto said who has a Rasenshuriken in his hands. "Natsu! Let's do it!" Naruto then threw the Rasenshuriken and then Natsu breathed fire as the two fused together.

"Take this! Roaring Wind of the Fire Dragon's Rasenshuriken!" Both Naruto and Natsu said. The attack hit and created a huge explosion.

* * *

Sasuke, Zoro, Sanji, and Hibari were at the ship and saw the explosion.

"What was that?" Sanji said. Zoro just shrugged.

* * *

Trees and ruins were blown and destroyed by the attack Naruto and Natsu did.

"That was so cool!" Luffy said.

"I never thought it would work!" Natsu said, also thinking the attack was cool. When the smoke vanished, Hollow Ichigo was still standing. Then, Tsuna appeared behind Hollow Ichigo.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition!" Tsuna then began to freeze Hollow Ichigo.

"Woah! He can use ice too!" Natsu said. Then, Hollow Ichigo made a roar that broke the ice, shocking Tsuna and the other. Hollow Ichigo then punched Tsuna far in distance.

"Tsuna!" The three called.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created four clones and they all head towards Hollow Ichigo. Luffy also charge. When Hollow Ichigo was about to slash Luffy, Luffy grabbed one of Naruto's clones.

"Gomu Gomu no Human Shield!" Luffy ducked behind Naruto's clone and it got destroyed by Hollow ichigo.

"DON'T USE MY CLONES AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" Naruto shouted.

"Gear Second!" Steam came from Luffy's body. Hollow Ichigo was going to attack Luffy again. "Time for my secret technique." Naruto and Natsu looked at Luffy, waiting for him to use the secret technique.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Hollow Ichigo swung his sword at Luffy. "Jet Human Shield!" Luffy used Naruto's clones again as a shield.

"QUIT IT, YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Armament Haki covered Luffy's hands. "Jet Gatling Gun!" Luffy rapidly punches Hollow Ichigo but sonidoed out of the way. Hollow Ichigo appeared in a distance. He went towards Naruto and Luffy and was ready to swing his sword.

"Take this!" Naruto said. "Konoha's Hidden Technique:" Naruto grabbed Luffy, who looked at Naruto confused. "Human Shield Jutsu!" Naruto threw Luffy towards Hollow Ichigo. Luffy bent backwards as he looked at the zanpakuto that nearly cut him with widened eyes. Luffy then grabs Naruto and shakes him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah." Naruto said with little care.

"Oi oi." Natsu said as he sweat-drops.

"Stand back!" Tsuna said, who is in Cambio Forma. He began charging an XX-Burner. Natsu, Naruto, and Luffy looked at each other and got the same ideao in their head.

"Here we go!" Naruto said who was in Sage Mode and threw a Rasenshuriken at Hollow Ichigo. Tsuna fired his XX-Burner and Natsu fired his Fire roar. The three attacks fused together. Hollow Ichigo dodged the attack but they all knew he was going to do that. Luffy appeared behind Hollow Ichigo with fire on his hands and grabbed the Rasenshuriken. Hollow Ichigo saw Luffy and charged a Cero.

"Red Hawk of the Fire Dragon's XX-Rasenshuriken Burner!" Luffy hit Hollow Ichigo's Cero ball before he could fire and a huge explosion happened. Natsu, Naruto, and Tsuna covered their eyes as the smoke blew towards them. When the smoke vanished, Hollow Ichigo's mask broke and he fell to the ground. The hollow hole began to cover up.

"Is it over?" Naruto said.

"I think so." Tsuna said as he turned off his HDWM. Luffy was seen on the ground covered in blood and his right hand was burned from touching the Rasenshuriken.

"Red Hawk of the Fire Dragon's XX-Rasenshuriken Burner? Is that the best name you could come up with?" Naruto said. Luffy just smiled at him. "Come on. Let's go back to the ship. Everyone's waiting." Naruto carried Luffy and Natsu carried Ichigo as they all went to the ship.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time: The Island in the Middle!

Alright guys. I really didn't plan this fight so I didn't have much to do. But it was great I created those two combo moves. Anyway Until next time! Bye Oh and review.


	54. Chapter 54: The Island in the Middle!

**Hey guys, I should tell you that there will be OCs in the next Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again and I just put up a poll and there will be pairings only for the OCs so I'll let you guys decide which girl the OC should pair up with. Vote now and please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 54: The Island in the Middle

Nami opened her eyes and slowly started to stir. She looked around and saw everyone else getting back their feet. The only ones standing straight were Zoro, Sanji, Sasuke, and Hibari. "What happened?" Nami asked herself.

"Nami, my love!" Sanji said, running to Nami in his little love hurricane. "You're awake, thank goodness."

"Ahh, Orihime!" Chopper shouted as he, Ryohei, Sakura, and Wendy ran toward Orihime.

"She's still alive but she's in bad shape." Sakura said. "Chopper, help me take her into the infirmary." Chopper nodded as he changed into his human form.

"Where's Luffy and the others?" Lucy asked looking around.

"They're still on the island." Zoro said. "They're trying to calm Ichigo down."

"Fine." Nami said ticked off. "When Luffy gets back, I'm giving him a piece of my mind. What the hell is his problem? Knocking us out with that haki of his! I thought we were his friends."

"Luffy had a reason why he did that!" Zoro shouted getting everyone's attention. "Uryu said it himself that Ichigo loses all signs of control in that state he was in. Luffy knew if any of you were to interfere, Ichigo could kill you without moment's thought! That's why Luffy did what he did and he told us to go back the ship." Everyone expect Sanji, Hibari, and Sasuke widen their eyes when Zoro revealed that reason.

"So, he doesn't hate us after all." Wendy said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it now. Right now, we should worry about getting Orihime patched up."

"Aye!" Everyone except for Robin, Saskue, and Hibari shouted. Sakura and Chopper carried Orihime into the infirmary with Wendy and Ryohei following them as all four started to treat Orihime's injuries.

Naruto and Tsuna walked toward the Sunny with Ichigo and Luffy on their shoulders. "Hey guys!" Naruto shouted as he and Tsuna got on the ship. When they got on, Chopper immediately took a look at their injuries and bandaged them up. However, Ichigo was taken into the infirmary to be tended to. Everyone else except for Zoro, Sanji, Sasuke, and Hibari, went to Luffy and gave the riot act about using his haki on them but forgave him for why he did it.

After being treated, Ichigo woke up and looking around the area he's now in. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Oh good, you're awake." Wendy said as Ichigo tries to sit up and winched in pain from his injuries. "You shouldn't move yet. Your body needs more time to recover."

"What happened?"

"Well, I don't how to explain it. After that Pain guy stabbed Orihime, you turned into a monster and went crazy."

"Oh yeah, Orihime!" Ichigo turned towards Orihime who is sleeping in the bed close to his.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She just needs a little rest." Wendy said trying calm Ichigo down.

Ichigo sighed in relief, then Luffy entered the infirmary. "Hey Ichigo, you're awake." Ichigo looked at the Straw Hat captain and widen his eyes when he saw the bandages on him.

"Luffy, did I do that to you?" Ichigo said, feeling guilty.

Luffy looked down at his injuries and smiled his usual smile. "Yeah but I'll be okay. Don't worry about it."

"What about the others?"

"They're okay too, just relax Ichigo. Nobody's blaming you for what happened." Ichigo relaxed a little and nodded at what Luffy said.

Then Orihime slowly started to open her eyes and started to move. "Orihime!" Ichigo said getting her attention.

"Ichigo." Orihime said then she winched in pain.

"You shouldn't move that much either, Orihime." Wendy said. "Your condition may be a little better than before. But right now, you're in no better condition than Ichigo. You should get your rest."

"Ok." Orihime said as she laid back down.

"Orihime." Ichigo said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're okay."

"Thank you Ichigo." Orhime said with a smile as she went to sleep. "I'm glad to see that you're okay too." Wendy and Luffy left the infirmary and went to bed for the rest of the night.

The next morning started as it always does, everyone trying to defend their food from Luffy. As everyone exited the kitchen, the sky suddenly turned dark.

"What the…when did night happened?" Luffy asked. Then thunderclaps roared the sky and lighting flashes in the clouds.

"A storm?" Nami questioned. "That can't be right! I could've sensed one coming this way!" Then ground started to move.

"What now?" Renji said. "An earthquake?!"

"What's going on?!" Nami shouted nervously. Then something started to come out of the water.

"What the…!" Lucy said shocked looking at the thing as it fully emerges from the water and the shaking stops. "It's an island."

"That's impossible!" Uryu said looking at the new island. "I thought this island was the last one!"

"Maybe one of us lost a fight!" Gajeel said.

"There's no way!" Usopp said. "All of us fought an enemy and won!"

"Maybe, that's where Fionna is." Shino said.

"Yeah, our ticket back home." Mukuro said.

"In that case, let's go!" Luffy shouted.

"Aye!" Everyone except Robin, Sasuke and Hibari shouted as they set sail toward the new island. The island has a forest filled with overgrown dark trees and lighting strikes on different parts of the island.

As the ship docks on the island, a pink light appeared in front of the group and started to circle around the group. Then light entered the huge forest.

"Hey come back, light!" Luffy shouted as he jumped off the ship and chased after the light.

"Luffy, wait!" Nami shouted as she and the others follow the Straw Hat captain into the forest.

Luffy continues to run after the light, continuously trying grab it. "Come on, light!" Then the light stopped in an open space in the middle of the island and started to shine bright, causing Luffy to stop.

"There you are." Nami said as she and the others walked towards Luffy. "Don't run off like that, you moron."

"So you've managed to survive all of the enemies I've sent your way." A voice said in the light, catching the attention of the group. "I'm truly impressed. No wonder my brother showed interest in you."

"That voice." Uryu said.

"Fionna!" Renji finished.

"Come on out so we can kick your ass!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah, come on out and face us!" Naruto shouted as well.

"Bring it on!" Luffy shouted. "We're ready!"

"Be careful what you wish for because now you got it." Fionna said. The light shined brighter caused the group of cover their eyes. The light faded, revealing Fionna. Her appearance is different than before. She now has dragon scales on part of her body, yellow irides on her eyes, purple horizontal pupils with a reddish-orange pigmentation around them, and is carrying three swords. "It seems I didn't credit." Fionna draws one of her swords. "I won't make that mistake again." Everyone got in a defensive position, ready to fight. "You fools will fear, like those who have before you."

To be continued…

* * *

Next Story: Fateful Mortal Combat! Fionna vs. Everyone!

Remember to vote on the poll and til next time Bye!


	55. Chapter 55: Fateful Mortal Combat!

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 55: Fateful Mortal Combat! Fionna vs. Everyone!

The light shined brighter caused the group of cover their eyes. The light faded, revealing Fionna. Her appearance is different than before. She now has dragon scales on part of her body, yellow irides on her eyes, purple horizontal pupils with a reddish-orange pigmentation around them, and is carrying three swords. "It seems I didn't credit." Fionna draws one of her swords. "I won't make that mistake again." Everyone got in a defensive position, ready to fight. "You fools will fear, like those who have before you."

Everyone looked at Fionna with widen eyes. She smirked at their reaction and said, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Or is it the fact that you know you have no hope of victory?"

"It's not that." Naruto said. "It's excitement."

"Excitement?"

"Yeah." Then two of Naruto's shadow clone appeared behind Fionna. "Now send us home! Rasegan!" Fionna turned around and got hit Naruto's attack. "Got her!"

"Or did you?" Fionna said as her body turns into crow and attacked Naruto's clones.

"What the...that's..." Sakura said surprised.

"That's Mukuro's move!" Tsuna said.

"So she can copy our moves after all." Sasuke activating his shiringan.

"Very good, it's just your moves!" Fionna appeared behind Naruto as the sword she drawn turned into a spear. "Let me show you! Vacuum Spear: Mel Force!" Naruto was hit by a strong wind tunnel and was send crashing into a nearby tree.

"Naruto!" Ichigo shouted as he draws his zanpakuto. "Damn you! Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo fired his attack at Fionna. Fionna turned her spear back into a sword his attack her own Getsuga to block Ichigo's.

"Armament Hardening!" Fionna sheathes her sword as her arm turned black and she pulls them back. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Fionna retracted her arms and hit Ichigo in the gut and send into a tree.

"Stop copying our moves!" Natsu shouted. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

Fionna dodged Natsu's attack and point her finger at him as a green orb formed at the tip. "Cero!" She fired a green at Natsu causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Natsu fell to the ground.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"This is bad!" Nami said.

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza requipped her armor and charged towards Fionna. "Moon Flash!"

Fionna dodged the attack with ease. "Attaco di Squalo!" Fionna fired a shockwave from her blade and paralyzed Erza.

"Damn it!" Erza cursed as she tries to move.

"Ittoryu: 360 Pound Ho!" Fionna fired a powerful air projectile at Erza, slashing her through her armor.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted as the titania falls to the ground, badly hurt. Tsuna appeared behind Fionna in his HDWM.

"X-Burner!" Tsuna fires his flames at Fionna.

"Too slow!" Fionna turned towards Tsuna. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Fionna fired Ichigo's attack at Tsuna's flames, cancelling Tsuna's attack out and hitting him directly.

"Tenth!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ittoryu: Disaster Harbor Bird!" Zoro fired a crescent like projectile at Fionna.

"Hair Shield!" Fionna's hair started to grow as she uses it as a shield. Then she fired magic bullets at the swordsman, hitting him and causing mini explosions.

"Zoro!" Chopper shouted.

"Let's go Arkamaru!" Kiba said as he and Arkamaru charged toward Fionna. "Fang Over Fang!"

"Barrier Medusa!" Fionna used the rain flames to make a barrier and stopped Kiba's attack.

"What?"

"Almighty Push!" Fionna repelled Kiba and Arkamaru and send them into a nearby tree.

"8 Trigrams: Hazan Strike!" Neji fired a powerful air pressure blast at Fionna but she was gone.

"Quinto Tias: Fantasia!" Fionna appeared behind Neji and sheathed her sword with a metallic cling. When the sword was completely sheathed, a slash wound appeared on Neji's chest causing him cough up blood.

"Neji!" Hinata cried her cousin falls to the ground.

"There's no way she's that strong!" Usopp said scared.

Fionna smirked at her progress and turned to the group. "Come on, is that all?" Then Hibari stepped out in front of the group.

"Take us home or be prepared to be bitten to death." Hibari said taking out his tonfas.

"Is that so? Let's see what you got." Fionna

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Hibari jumped out of the way as Sasuke fired a fireball at Fionna.

"El Directo!" Fionna fired a blast from her right arm to cancel out Sasuke's fireball. "Paper Shuriken!" Fionna threw couple of shuriken made out of paper at Sasuke and Hibari.

"Chidori Senbon!" Sasuke threw numerous needles of chidori.

"Arc of Time!" A clock appeared in Fionna's eyes causing the needles to disappear. Then Hibari charged toward Fionna, ready to strike. "Brick Bat!" A shadow appeared in front of Hibari and dissolved into bats then started to surround him. "Black Box!" The bats formed a box around Hibari, trapping him in it.

Sasuke appeared from behind Fionna with his chidori activated ready to finish her. "Hado #90: Kurohitsugi!" Another black box formed around Sasuke, trapping him inside. Then black spears pierce the box. The box disappeared and Sasuke was seen bleeding.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Hado 73: Soten Sokasui!" Fionna Fired a strong version of Sokasui at the black box Hibari, destorying it and hitting Hibari. Hibari fell to the ground, burned and injured.

"Gear Second!" Luffy pumped his blood and steam came out of his body. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy fired his fastest punch at Fionna who dodged it.

"Fire Bird Star!" Fionna's sword turned into a kabuto and she fired a fireball that turned into a phoenix at Luffy making an explosion. Luffy came out of the smoke, slightly damaged down on one knee as the others who were started to move.

"Is this all you got?!" Fionna questioned. "I fail to see why he was interested in you. But he died by your hands. Now he will be avenged!" Fionna pointed his finger and the group and a blue orb formed at the tip of it.

"Guys move!" Luffy shouted as the group did what he said.

"Cero Metralleta!" Fionna fired a barrage of ceros at the group, destroying some of the forest on the island. When the smoke cleared, the group was on the ground badly injured from the attack.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Next Time: Farewell! Final Battle For Escape!

Until next time and please review and don't forget to vote on the poll. Bye!


	56. Chapter 56: Farewell!

**Hey guys. Hope you like it and please review. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 56: Farewell! Last Battle for Escape!

"Fire Bird Star!" Fionna's sword turned into a kabuto and she fired a fireball that turned into a phoenix at Luffy making an explosion. Luffy came out of the smoke, slightly damaged down on one knee as the others who

"Is this all you got?!" Fionna questioned. "I fail to see why he was interested in you. But he died by your hands. Now he will be avenged!" Fionna pointed his finger and the group and a blue orb formed at the tip of it.

"Guys move!" Luffy shouted as the group did what he said.

"Cero Metralleta!" Fionna fired a barrage of ceros at the group, destroying some of the forest on the island. When the smoke cleared, the group was on the ground badly injured from the attack. "How disappointing. Here I thought I was going to have challenge." Fionna said.

"Wait." Luffy said as he and others started to get back up.

"Oh, you can still move." Fionna turned around and faced the group. "Well then, shall we continue?"

"Yes, we shall!" Natsu shouted as he ignites his arms. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

"Rotation!" Fionna created a chakra enhanced shield and repelled Natsu's attack.

"Iron Dragon's Club!" Gajeel's arm turned into a club and fired it at Fionna.

"Too easy!" Fionna dodged the attack. "Almighty Push!" Gajeel was back into Natsu and they went a few feet. Then Uryu appeared above Fionna.

"Litch Regen!" Uryu fired a volley of arrows at Fionna and she wasn't affected.

"Joue Shot!" Sanji threw a kick and Fionna caught it. "Wha..." Then Fionna tossed Sanji by his leg into Uryu.

"Bankai!" Fionna said. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Then Fionna fired a powerful Getsuga Tenshou at the two boys.

"EL Directo!" Chad fired a blast from his right arm and Fionna dodged it.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Fionna pushed Chad back into a tree.

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy blew a wind blast at Fionna who dodged it with ease. Then eggs with thunderclouds appeared around Wendy.

"Thunder Breed Tempo!" The eggs popped, covering Wendy in thunder clouds and struck her with lighting.

"Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Fire Bird Star!" Usopp fired a fire ball that turned into a phoenix at Fionna. Fionna pointed at the phoenix and said, "Cero Oscuras!" Fionna fired a black cero at the fire bird, destroying and hitting Usopp.

"Usopp!" Chopper shouted as Usopp fell to the ground.

"Open gate of the..." Lucy took out of her keys and then Fionna appeared in front of her.

"X-Burner!" Fionna hit Lucy with the flames sending her into a tree.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted as she requipped into her purgatory armor and charged towards Fionna.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Fionna uses her snakes and grabbed Erza by the leg and slammed her to the ground.

"Ittoryu: Shi Shishi Sonson!" Zoro slashed Fionna with his sword and Fionna disappeared.

"Rasengan!" Fionna hit Zoro in the gut with the spiral sphere and send him back a few feet.

"There's no way." Nami said seeing that group being overpowered. "How is this happening?"

"Damn it!" Neji cursed. "8 Trigrams..." Then Neji was entangled by Fionna's magic chains. "What?!" Fionna use her Observation Haki to tell Sado was charged and threw Neji into him.

"Extreme Corkscrew Punch!" Ryohei tried to hit Fionna with a corkscrew punch but she caught it.

"Shadow Dragon's Waxing Fang!" Ryohei was enveloped in shadows and was slashed all over.

"Ryohei!" Tsuna shouted as Fionna appeared in front of him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Fionna fired at Tsuna in close range sending him to ground.

"We're dropping like flies." Brook said scared.

"There's no way to beat her." Enma said.

"Don't say that!" Luffy shouted. "I don't care how strong she is. We came too far to call it quits now!"

"Yeah Luffy's right." Tsuna said. "We took tougher enemies before and we still won."

"We'll never run." Naruto said. "We'll never back down!"

"That's right!" Natsu said. "There's not a snowball's chance in hell we're going lose." Then everyone who got injured stood up.

"Now let's kick her ass!" Ichigo said. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

"So you still want to go a few rounds." Fionna said. "Give me all you fools got!" Kiba and Akamaru charged

"Let's do this Akamaru!" Kiba shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Man Beast Transformation!" Kiba and Akamaru transformed into the two headed wolf.

"Nuvola Velociraptor!" A velociraptor appeared and charged towards and the transformation wolf.

"Bring it on!" Kiba said as he charged towards the creature. "Wolf Fang Over Fang!" Kiba struck the velociraptor causing it to disappear and Fionna to jump back.

"Got you!" Neji said as he charged towards Fionna. "8 Trigrams: 2 Palms...4 Palms...8 Palms...16 Palms...32 Palms...8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!" Neji struck Fionna several time with his chakra infused palms causing to her be sent back

"Damn you!" Fionna cursed. "Summoning Jutsu!" Fionna summoned a giant rhino and it charged towards the Hyuga.

"Rumble!" Chopper swallowed one of his rumble balls. "Monster Point!" Chopper turned into his monster form and stopped the rhino. "Cloven Palme!" Chopper slammed the rhino to the ground and Fionna jumped back a little

"Dance: Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said release her zanpakuto. "Some no Mai: Tsukishiro!" Fionna was encased in an ice pillar and it shattered but she was nowhere to be found.

"Dark Dog!" Fionna appeared in front of Rukia with a magma covered right hand.

"Shiten Koshen!" Orhime created a shield in front of Rukia, causing Fionna to hit it. Then Fionna got hit with a recoil

"Thank you, Orihime!" Rukia said.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Gray made a cannon-like bazooka and fired an ice cannonball at Fionna.

"Hirviendo!" Fionna turned Gray's attack into water. "Casada!" Fionna then fired that water at Gray.

"Fire Bird Star!" Usopp fired at the attack at the water causing the two to cancel out and create steam.

"This steam isn't going to save you!" Fionna said. "You can't win!"

"Ice Blade!" Gray said coming out of the steam. "Seven Slice Dance!" Gray slashed Fionna seven times causing her to bleed.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" A snake like whip appeared and grabbed Fionna by its jaws.

"Hundred Pressure Cannon!" Fionna fired paw-shaped bombs at the bankai and destroyed it with the other bombs headed towards the group.

"Protective 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!" Hinata blocked the bombs.

"Black Ball: Thundercloud Rod!" The clouds covered Fionna and she was electrocuted as she falls to the ground

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke stabbed the ground with his sword paralyzing Fionna.

"Gear Third!" Luffy expanded his hand. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" Luffy struck Fionna with his black fist.

"What?!" Usopp said as everyone else to see Fionna still vertical after that barrage of attacks.

"Gear Second!" Luffy pumped his blood and steam out of his body.

"Natsu! Cambio Forma!" Tsuna merged with his box animal and his flames covered his fists.

Naruto closed his eyes and reopened them to activate his sage mode. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Two clones of Naruto appeared as they assist into activating his Rasenshuriken.

"Let's go!" Ichigo shouted as he and the other captains charged towards Fionna.

"Dragon Sage's Secret Art: Gomu Gomu no Getsuga Crimson XX-Red Hawk Rasenshuriken!" Luffy hit Fionna with the all of the force that could be mustered causing a huge explosion. Everyone covered their eyes from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Luffy was on the ground bleeding trying to get up and Fionna was still alive.

"What?!" Everyone shouted shocked as a purple aura surrounded her body.

"The Susanoo!" Sasuke said as Fionna fell to the ground and disappeared.

"Don't think that is the last you'll see." Fionna said. "My brother will avenged one way or another." Then five portals opened up, each revealing a different location. One revealed an ocean with the Sunny on it, one showing Fairy Tail Guild Hall, one revealing Karakura Town, another showing the Leaf Village, and the final

"So it's finally over." Mukuro said.

"This is where we part ways." Neji said.

"Yeah, so this is good bye." Sakura said. "Just when I started to get to know you guys."

"I'm going to miss you." Nami said as the four shared a hug and went their portals.

"Hey Sasuke." Zoro said. "The next time we meet, how about a rematch?"

Sasuke smirked and said, "You're on." Sasuke passed through his portal along with Neji and Shino. Hibari and Mukuro passed through their portal as well. Zoro almost went through the portal to the Fairy Tail but Usopp guided him to the portal to the Sunny.

"It was a pleasure to see all of you again." Robin said to the Fairy tail and Karakura group. Then she turned to the Shinobi and Vongola. "And it was nice to meet you as well." Robin passed her portal.

"Bye Wendy." Chopper said. "I hope to see again."

"Me too." Wendy smiled. "Bye Chopper." And the two doctors went through their portals.

"We should leave as well." Sai said.

"Yeah, nice to you guys." Kiba said and Akamaru barked. "See ya!" And the two went through their portal.

"We should leave too." Gokudera said.

"Bye!" Lambo said and he went through his portal with Ryohei and Gokudera.

"Great to see you guys." Renji said. "Later." And he went through with Sado, Rukia, and Uryu.

"Yohohoho, it's good to meet new people and see old faces. Although, I can't see. Skull joke!" Brook said as

"Before you go Gray, where are your clothes?" Sanji asked before leaving through his portal.

"DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" Gray shouted as he search for his clothes.

"Bye guys, see you soon!" Happy said as the rest of the Fairy Tail went through their portal. The shinobi, vongola, and straw hats went through their portals as well leaving the five captains behind.

"Well it was while it lasted." Naruto said.

"Yeah, it was to meet you guys." Tsuna said.

"Yeah but the time we meet about we fight to see who is the best." Natsu said and the other four nodded as they went through their portals.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Next Time: Adventure of Life!**

Alright guys. The next chapter is the last. But don't worry, I have something after that.


	57. Chapter 57: Adventure of Life!

**Here is the last chapter guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 57: Adventure of Life! Until We Meet Again!

In the New World...

The Straw Hats just finished their supper and were to call it night. "Man, it's good to be back on the Sunny again." Nami said.

"Yeah that adventure was more intense than the last one." Usopp said.

"It was great to see Natsu, Ichigo, and the others again." Chopper said.

"Yeah, we've met some cool new people too." Luffy said. "And I think we've gotten stronger too." Then Nami's scream was heard throughout the ship.

"What's wrong Nami, my dear?" Sanji asked.

"We didn't see if there was any treasure during all the craziness we just went through." Nami cried.

"Hey don't worry, I'm sure we'll find some treasure in the New World." Luffy said cheering his navigator up. "Alright, ON TO THE NEW WORLD!"

"YEAH!" The Straw Hats shouted as the Sunny set sail.

In Karakura Town...

"That was an intense fight we just did." Renji said.

"Yeah, I think that it made us even stronger than the last time." Orihime said.

"Same here." Rukia said. "Well, I think it's time for me and Renji to get to the soul society." A senkaimon appeared and opened for the two lieutenants. "Later Ichigo." Rukia and Renji entered the senkaimon and disappeared.

"I think I'm leaving too." Orihime said as she walks home. "Later Ichigo."

"I'm leaving too." Sado said. "Later Ichigo."

"Later Chad." Ichigo said as Sado left.

"I'll be going too." Uryu said as he started to walk.

"Alright see you around Uryu." Ichigo said as he walks home himself.

In Magnolia...

"We're back!" Natsu said busting into the door of the Fairy Tail guild. The guild was silent and looked at Team Natsu.

"There you guys are." Mirajane said. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, Mira." Lucy said as she tell her what happened.

"Hey Natsu, I think Luffy is still stronger." Happy said. "Or maybe Ichigo or Naruto or Tsuna."

"Yeah right!" Natsu shouted. "I'll show who's better the next see them."

In Konoha...

"We're finally back in Konoha." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get some Ramen in my system again." Naruto said.

"You know, I think we might have gotten stronger." Hinata said.

"Yeah, I think so too." Sakura said.

"It would no surprise." Shino said. "Especially after what we just went through."

"I wonder who's stronger Naruto or Luffy." Kiba said.

"Isn't it oblivious, it's me." Naruto said.

"We'll see the next time we meet him."

"Yeah, we will."

"Hey where's Sasuke?" Sai said. Everyone looked around and saw that he was gone.

"Aw man, we lost him again!"Naruto said.

"Don't worry we'll get him next time." Kiba said.

"I hope you're right." Naruto said as the shinobi headed towards Tsunade's office.

Sasuke was seen outside of the village, going out on his own thinking about besting Zoro in a fight.

In Namimori...

"I'm glad that's over." Tsuna said.

"Yeah, I think I gotten stronger to the extreme." Ryohei said.

"Do you think everything is to the extreme, turp top." Gokudera said irritating Ryohei. "But I do agree with you. We have gotten stronger."

"Lambo's stronger too." Lambo said happily.

"Yes and those were interesting people we met." Reborn said

"I wonder who would win, Tsuna." Yamamoto said. "You, Luffy, Natsu, Ichigo, or Naruto?"

"Tenth would take down all of those freaks." Gokudera said.

"I'll head home." Tsuna said.

"That's a good idea." Yamamoto said as he walks off. "I'll see you guys later."

"I'm be heading off. See you later Tenth." Gokudera said as he and Reborn leaves.

"I'll see you later to the extreme Sawada." Ryohei said as he leaves.

"Ok, bye guys." Tsuna said as he walks off with Lambo. Hibari was seen walked towards Namimori High School, thinking about what happened and the people he met.

Elsewhere, Chrome was looking for Mukuro. "Hey Chrome!" Mukuro said getting the girl's attention.

"Mukuro!" Chrome said as she runs to Mukuro. "What happened to you?"

Mukuro looked at the sky and said, "It's a long story."

The End...

* * *

**Alright guys. It's finally over. Go ahead to the next page to see what's up.**


	58. Attention!

**Attention!**

**Ok guys, Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: New Adventure is now over. As some of you may know, I am going to make another sequel called Defeated Enemies Are Defeated Again: The Ending Point. Now I am going to explain to you what's going to happen in this story because it's a little different from the previous two. In this DEADA there are going to be OCs. But they will only appear in one chapter except for 3 OCs that will appear throughout the entire story. These 3 OCs will help the Straw Hats, Shinigami group, Konoha Shinobis, Fairy Tail Members, and Vongola team to defeat Fionna, Vangis's sister. Yes that means there will be no new shows that are going to appear. Sorry guys, but there will be new characters joining. Now, what makes this DEADA different from the others is that it'll actually consist of time and space travel. That's right! It means the group before and after timeskip will meet. Katekyo Hitman Reborn didn't have a timeskip but I already fixed that. Anyway I'll tell you when this story will take place for the shows and what characters will be joining them.**

**This is after the Punk Hazard Arc for the Future Straw Hat Pirates and only Law will join. Before the Thousand Year Blood War Arc for the Future Shinigami group and Byakuya and Hitsugaya will join them. Now since I do not know what happened after the war I'll just say that they won the war and Sasuke came back to Konoha to try and become Hokage. Also Neji is still alive in this story so it will take place after the war and the people who will join are Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. For Reborn, it will be after the Curse of the Rainbow Arc and no one will be joining. For the Future Fairy Tail group, it will take place after the Grand Magic Games Arc and the people who will be joining are Kagura, and Milliana.**

**Now for the past Straw Hat Pirates it will be before the Sabaody Archipelago Arc and no one will be joining. Before the Tenrou Island Arc for the past Fairy Tail group and no one will join. After Ichigo fought Aizen but still has his shinigami powers and the people who will join are Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Yoruichi. Before the Sasuke Retreival Arc for the past Naruto and the people who will join are Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, and Tenten. Sai will not join because they haven't met him yet and after the Varia Arc for the Vongola's and Enma and Mukuro will not be joining but Chrome will be added.**

**Well that's all and stay tuned because I will announce when the new story is up. Thank you all for your support and Until Next Time. Bye**


	59. The Story is Out!

**Alright guys. The new story is now out. Enjoy it oh and just to tell you. I'm one of the main OCs that will appear throughout the whole story so it'll be in my P.O.V. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Later!**


End file.
